FMA: Brotherhood-Bloodworks
by XXII-TheFool
Summary: *Mixture of both animes and manga* He joined the military after experiencing something that made him desire never to form bonds with anyone ever again. But sometimes you form the greatest bonds in the least expected places with the the least expected people. Note that canon material is present, but order of events may or may not be rearranged.
1. Episode 1: Certified

***NOTICE: THIS IS UNDERGOING A REWRITE***

 **This is my second attempt to write a fanfiction. Note that it mixes the knowledge from the FMA manga and animes.**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.**

 **FMA: Brotherhood- Bloodworks**

 **Ch.1** **C** **ertified**

* * *

 _AHHHH!_

 _It hurts! It hurts...so much!_

 _Dammit! This isn't how it was suppose to be!_

 _It burns...it feels numb...they're-they're gone!_

* * *

A young man jolted awake with a gasp. He frantically looked around before calming down. The train's wheels clanked against the tracks, and the sunlight fleeted in and out of the windows. The sun was rising for the early dawn, and the sky was a mural of blue, yellow, orange, and white. The man saw he was one of the only conscious passengers of the few in the train car. He turned to look out the window in disinterest. The only luggage he possessed was a worn, large suitcase of which he gripped the handle of. _I'm almost there. My new life starts in Central City._

* * *

The train pulled into the station, and several passengers piled out. The young man walked up to nearby map put up for visitors and made his way to his destination. The city was bustling with life. Citizens and tourists walked through the streets, looking at the stores and sights to see. The youth seemed to be the only one pushing passed the current, which was easy to do as the people seemed to lean away from him. Though given his appearance, it was understandable. Lightning and thunder then cracked, and the full streets were soon deserted. The man looked up at the sky, and the rain made his hair stick to his skin. "I forgot. It was suppose to rain today," he said sullenly. He continued walking as if he didn't care. He most likely didn't. Soon, he came to a massive building with a large green flag draped in front of it with a dragon embroidered into it. The symbol of Amestris. "Let's get this over with." He walked up the fleet of stairs and knocked on the door. It was answered by another man in a standard blue military uniform.

"State your business."

"I'm here to take the final part of my exam," he answered. He pulled out official papers and handed them to the officer. He looked them over and nodded, before letting him in.

"Two officers will escort you to the testing room. Wait here."

A few minutes later, he was taking deeper into the building. He had to leave his luggage outside with another man, and he entered the testing area. He observed his surroundings. It was a large spacey room, and there were men watching from the balconies above him. One had dark hair and dangerous eyes. In the front were some more officers, but the one who stuck out the most was the one with an eyepatch and sword by his side. He had a mustache and four stars adorned each shoulder of his uniform. Authority wavered through the air around him.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to make it on such short notice and in such weather. Shall we begin the test?" asked the eyepatched man.

The youth just stared blankly at him. "Who is he?" he questioned one of the escorting officers. The man stared at him in shock.

"That's Fuhrer King Bradley, you dolt! Show your respects," he harshly whispered. The man remained unfazed by the hostility.

"Don't call me a baka."

The officer was taken aback by the response, not because it was aggressive or that it had a term he didn't understand, but rather it was said so emotionlessly, yet so demanding. His eyes followed the young man as he went to stand before his observers.

"Do you need anything to draw transmutation circles with?"

"No. I will be fine." The man pulled a metal ring with a circle engraved on it out from the pocket of his beige trousers. He then placed it on his right index finger.

The Fuhrer decided to proceed on. He had a bucket of water placed before the youth. "Create a statue of ice."

The young man wasted no time. With a flash of blue light, an elegant hummingbird and flowers appeared. He lazily looked around his work at Bradley. "Is this good enough?"

The man pondered, before saying, "Though you skills are impressive, but what makes you unique and benefice to the military?"

In wordless response, the youth walked in front of his statue and flicked open a hidden blade on the bottom of his ring. The officers minus the dark-haired one and the Fuhrer noticeably stiffened. They were all shocked though when he proceeded to pierce his thumb, allowing blood to run down his wrist and palm. "If you wanted unique, here it is," the young man dryly proclaimed. Balling the droplets on his palm into his fist, the standard blue lightning flashed, and the man revealed a nicely sharpened red needle in his hand. The room was silent. In one swift motion, he looked up from his creation and threw it at Bradley's visible eye. The guards around him panicked, but there was nothing to worry about. The needle was effortlessly swatted away by the Fuhrer with his sword. _When did he draw that?_ thought the youth. He didn't bother to look at the officers aiming their guns at him. "You know, leaving yourself open like that would be an assassin's perfect opportunity to kill you," he bluntly said, "Next time, you might want to play it safe."

Surprisingly, the man began to laugh heartily and signaled for the others to lower their guns. "I like you kid. You obviously have guts. This all reminds me of a certain examination three years ago. Not only that," his one eye met with the other's, "but I saw for a second a fire I thought you didn't have ignite in those eyes of yours."

"Excuse me for interrupting , sir, but shouldn't we bandage his wound?" one officer asked. The whole time, the youth's blood had formed a small puddle by his side on the floor. "I can take care of it myself." The man removed another ring from his pocket that had a different transmutation design on it. He griped his wounded thumb and in an instant, the only evidence of the injury was the drying blood. "I studied some medical alchemy in order to use this technique properly. Though I can only on completely heal minor wounds like cuts," he explained. The Fuhrer simply nodded, thus ending the exam.

* * *

He was now sitting on a chair in the front office of the headquarters. A few hours had passed since the test. The young man sat waiting, tugging at the sleeves of his plain white dress shirt. Streams of red were still stained in the fabric. His eyes gave off a calm, but sullen vibe.

"Excuse me, sir," a young officer stated, approaching him. He handed the youth a document. "Congratulations, you've officially become a dog of the military."

The new member took the paper and read it over:

 _This official document certifies that the nation of Amestris, prefecture of the Generalissimo appoints the name Bloodworks to Andrew Siebensins in the name of Fuhrer King Bradley._

 _The State Alchemist shall follow all orders and policies of the military:_

 _A research assesment examination shall be held once every year. In the case that the State Alchemist does not show signs of progress in his research as a result of the examination, he shall be discharged from the services of State Alchemist._

 _The State Alchemist is entitled to the use of ample research funds, unrestricted access to classified documentation, access to various governmental facilities, and a military rank equal to that of "major"._

 _\- King Bradley_

"The Bloodworks Alchemist," the now State Alchemist tested the words on his tongue. "I like it," he blankly said.

"Come with me. I'll get you your uniform. Your work will start tomorrow under Colonel Mustang.

* * *

The next day, Andrew walked down the halls of Central Commands HQ towards Mustang's office. _I wonder what my new comrades will be like?_ When he came to the double doors, he lingered outside for a bit, since he didn't hear any voice. When he believed he had stayed outside for enough to time,he knocked on the door.

"Come in," a male voice called. He obliged and walked in.

There were six people, excluding himself, in the room. Five were men, while one was a woman. The man he assumed was Colonel Mustang sat at the desk farthest from the door and was the same dark-haired man Andrew had seen at his exam.

"Ah, good you're here, Major Siebensins. " Mustang said as he stood up and strolled to the newest military dog.

"So, you are Colonel Mustang?" questioned Andrew.

"Yes, I am the Flame Alchemist. You probably heard of me before," the colonel proclaimed proudly, while he confidently stroked his chin.

Almost everyone knew his name. He was considered a war hero back in the days of the Ishval War, and was known for rising through the military ranks at an impressive rate. Most men envied or admired him and many women swooned over him. So, naturally the new recruit's answer was unexpected.

"No, this is the first time I've heard of you," deadpanned Andrew.

Those words instantly and literally turned Roy into stone while his unit just stared at the two in disbelief. Either this guy lived under a rock or he was lying.

"Come on. You've got to be kidding. Everyone knows about the me and my flame alchemy," Mustang said after breaking out of his rock form and patting the other alchemist's shoulders.

"No. Honestly I've never heard of you before, since I never was interested in the military when I was younger. But, taking in the rumors I've heard, you do look like the type to be a womanizer," the younger stated bluntly. Again his words turned the colonel into solid rock, and the others had exaggerates expressions of shock, except for the woman, who just looked surprised. "Getting to business," Andrew continued, while prying the frozen fingers from his uniform. He stood straight in front of the rest of Mustang's unit. "I am Andrew Siebensins. I'm the Bloodworks Alchemist, since I transmute my own blood for combat. I come from the east village Retrawell. The reason I joined the military is my own secret, and I hope to work well with you all." The entire speech was said with an empty voice and a stoic face. No, the alchemist face wasn't blank, but had a small frown etched onto it. The rest of the officers introduced themselves.

"I am Riza Hawkeye. It is a pleasure to meet you," the blonde woman said. She stuck out her hand for a handshake. Andrew stared at it as if he had never seen a hand before, and then he gingerly took it in his own and gave it a weak wobble. _This kid seems to not have any social experience,_ thought Riza, _Given how he talked to the colonel and his interaction with me, he seems awkward around others._ The rest of the men acquainted themselves with the newbie.

"I'm Kain Fuery, the mechanics and communication specialist," the bespectacled young adult began, "I really am looking forward to working with you." He smiled cheerfully.

A gray-haired man went next. "My name is Vato Falman. My part is as the information specialist. Hopefully, we will get along."

Next was a man with a cigarette. "Name's Jean Havoc. I'm the officer-in-charge. Nice to meet you." He directed a good-natured smirk at Andrew.

"I am Heymans Breda. I am the investigations specialist, and it's great to have you on the team," stated a man with a meat-headed appearance.

Andrew just gazed at them, before shying away and murmuring, "Hi."

"Now, there's no need to be timid," a now-free Roy said while slapping the alchemist on the back. "You're skills in transmutation are pretty impressive, considering you're only 21 years old. Not to rude, but when I first saw you, I didn't expect much."

He wasn't the only one. While, Andrew had seem to have taken the time to get well dressed, allowing himself to get drenched in rainwater was evidence that he did not care how he looked during his performance. But, his facial features are what made him seem improbable in passing his test. Despite his age, Andrew had stark white hair. It only reached his neck, and the bangs were split into three segments. The side segments were thin and curved around in front of his cheeks, while the middle segment was thicker and scruffier; it fell between his eyes. Interestingly, his brows and lashes lacked pigment, too. Anyone could have mistaken him for an albino, if it hadn't been for his eyes' color. Andrew possessed crystal blue orbs, and the dark bags underneath them made it obvious that the alchemist suffered from insomnia. All that coupled with his pale skin made him look like the type of person who stayed cooped up in his home, which would explain his social awkwardness.

"It's fine. You're not the first," the young man assured.

Mustang chuckled and proceeded to walk to his desk and pick up a pile of papers. "For your first job, I need you to run an errand." He handed the bundle to Andrew, who took it without question. "Just take this to the Investigations Office. You need to go-"

"I know where it is," Andrew bluntly interrupted, causing Roy to sweatdrop and his eye twitched a bit. _This kid is like Elric, only worse! His monotone voice just makes it even more mocking._ The Flame Alchemist watched as his new subordinate left quietly.

"Colonel, I assume your first impressions of Andrew aren't so good," Riza stated.

"No, they are far from "good"! Just the way he talks is worse than Elric's insults!" exclaimed Roy, tick marks popping on to his forehead.

"To be truthful though, it seems he can't really help it," Riza began,"In his eyes, there was just a dead look in them."

Roy Mustang sighed before straightening up. "That's not what I saw," he said with a stern face. His "chess pieces" turned toward him in surprise. They had seen nothing, but a cold glaze in Andrew's blue orbs. "Deep down in those eyes," continued the colonel, "was a dreadful sadness."

* * *

 **So, this is my attempt at writing something good. Please don't hate me.**

 **Trivia:**

 **Andrew's rings resemble Annie's from Attack on Titan, only they are slightly longer and have transmutation circles.**


	2. Episode 2: Meet Maes Hughes

**So the second chapter. Originally this was to introduce the Elrics, but I switched it to a fan favorite. So far most of the story has been humor, but action will come.**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me.**

 **FMA: Brotherhood- Bloodworks**

 **Ch.2 Meet Maes Hughes**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Andrew became a State Alchemist. They had brought in a desk for him, which he had had moved a distance from the others. Though the rest protested a bit, the white-haired man insisted and Mustang allowed it, though Riza hoped Andrew would move closer and open up. Currently, he was scribbling away at paperwork Roy had dumped on him, so he could talk to his girlfriend over the phone. Unexpectingly, instead of complaining or sighing at just the thought of all the work, the youth simply blinked like an owl and sat down to complete the work. He worked diligently and silently, not even pausing to look up when the door slammed open.

"Hey, Roy! How's my best pal doing?" called a bespectacled man. Mustang looked over with an annoyed expression.

"Hang on. I'll call you back. What is it now Hughes? Can't you see I'm busy?" the colonel tiredly asked.

"I'm not sure if chatting away on the phone counts as actual work," countered Maes Hughes. He then spotted the dot of white in the corner. "Well, who's that over there? Is he the new State Alchemist under your authority, Roy?" The Flame Alchemist directed a slight glare at said person.

"Yes, that would be Major Andrew Siebensins, the Bloodworks Alchemist. Don't bother talking to him though, he's an antisocial guy." Andrew, who had been staring back at his superior, turned away with a sigh.

"Oh, Roy, look you hurt his feelings. Don't worry, kid, I know what will make you cheer up," proclaimed the colonel's best friend. He then walked up to Andrew's work spot, and reached into his jacket, a sudden serious look plastered his face. Then, quick enough to disperse the alchemist's hair in a burst of wind, he pulled out a photo and held it just centimeters from the man's nose. The picture was of a woman holding a little girl about three years old. The two were smiling at the camera; the child seemed to be reaching out for it or maybe the person behind it. "This is my beautiful family! My adorable daughter, Elicia, and my wonderful wife, Gracia. Aren't they just something else?" Maes giddily waved the picture side to side, making sure not to obscure it with the motion. The blush was evident on his cheeks and stars and flowers surrounded him. Andrew, however, didn't even bat an eye. He just sat with a bored expression. The rest of the occupants in the office were tense. Since, the stoic young man had made the reputation of being so blunt, that it was rude, they all worried about what his response would be, and each scenario played in their heads:

 _"Get that thing out of my face," Andrew dryly commanded slapping Hughes hand away. (Mustang)_

 _"I have work to do. Leave me alone," Andrew said looking back down at his desk. (Hawkeye)_

 _"Your wife and child do not concern me. Go away." (Fuery)_

 _Andrew blinked like an owl before saying, "That didn't make me feel better at all." (Falman)_

 _Siebensins went back to writing. "That was a waste of my time." (Havoc)_

 _"Don't ever do that to me again," said the young man. (Breda)_

They all were snapped back to reality, when the youth began to make a response. "Your wife and daughter..." he trailed off.

"Come on. Go ahead and say whatever's on your mind," the affectionate husband offered.

 _You'll regret that, Hughes_ , Mustang growled in his head.

Andrew started again. "Your wife and daughter are...are..."

Maes Hughes pressured him on, "Yeah, they are...?"

The Mustang unit's thought ran wild.

 _Hughes will be devastated! (Falman)_

 _Major Siebensins' sheer bluntness will have him mopping for weeks. (Fuery)_

 _Hughes better stop if he knows what's best for him. (Hawkeye)_

 _Hopefully, he will be able to survive the shock that is coming next. (Breda)_

 _Well, this will put a halt to his constant frolicking whenever he mentions his family. (Havoc)_

 _Hughes, forgive me for not warning you. (Mustang)_

"Your wife and daughter are very...kawaii," the young man finally finished. The mood of the atmosphere instantly changed from strained to puzzled.

Maes quirked an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Andrew began explaining. "I occasionally use foreign terms I learned as a child, from a book, in my everyday speech. The word "kawaii" means "cute"." Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Fuery proceeded to faint from the realization that they had just stressed over nothing, Riza raised an eyebrow at Andrew interesting habit, Mustang resisted the urge to facepalm by biting his inner lip. Hughes on the other hand was simply overjoyed by the man's reply. In fact, he was currently hugging him tight and lifting him off the ground. Their cheeks were pressed together, and Hughes had streams of happy tears water fountaining from his eyes.

"Oh, thank you! That's the first time anyone hasn't kicked me or obviously lied to get me to leave," he exclaimed, flowers and stars rotating around the duo. Andrew's reaction was just his normal blank face. No sweatdrops, tick marks, or blushes. The hugger continued,"Since, I'm sure you would love to meet my family, how about you come to my house for dinner tonight?

Mustang decided to speak. "Hold on Hughes, how do you he's not lying? He just said it in a dead tone," he asked his friend.

Suddenly, his friend's face turned dramatically stern. "Of course I know he isn't lying, Roy! I can see it in his eyes," he claimed, directing Andrew's face toward Mustang and pointing at the stoic blue orbs. The Flame Alchemist just sweatdropped at this gesture.

He then rubbed the back of his neck before saying, "Anyways, can you put him down? You're holding him like he's some rag doll."

Hughes was confused, only to look down and acknowledge that the colonel was correct. Andrew was under his underarm, and Hughes' hand was wrapped around his abdomen, keeping him suspended in the air. Even in this situation, the youth managed to keep a blank expression on.

"My bad. Didn't realize I was doing that," apologized Hughes as he place the man back on his feet and brushed him off.

"It doesn't matter. Now I have work to do," Andrew said. He walked over to his desk and went back on writing as if nothing had happened. "And dinner sounds good," he added, making Hughes beam.

"Geez, Roy, he's not that antisocial. Though he may be to you, since you pile all of your work on him. Well, better get back to my own paperwork. See you guys, and see you Andrew at dinner!" Maes called back, ignoring the angry look on his friend's face.

* * *

At the end of the day, Andrew prepared to go to the motel he had checked himself into, when a familiar face from early came up to him. "Hey, Andrew! You ready for dinner at my place tonight?" Hughes asked, while slapping the youth on his back cheerfully. The alchemist's mood remained indifferent.

"I was preparing to go to my hotel and change for the occasion," he replied.

"That's great! Here's my address," exclaimed the other, passing a note into Andrew's hand. "It's best you be there by 7:00. You won't want to miss Gracia's cooking!"

The two waved good-bye, though the white-haired youth's version was more like a gentle twitch in the wrist. When he arrived at his room, he removed his uniform and went to his suitcase to see if he had anything suitable to wear. He decided the outfit he had on when he first arrived in Central would be fine. He placed on the plain white dress shirts, beige trousers, and brown shoes. Checking a clock in the wall, Andrew saw it was only 5:32 "I have extra time. Might as well research." He walked to the wall parallel to his bed and placed his right hand on the section next to the dresser's mirror. In a flash of alchemy, a rectangular opening had appeared, and Andrew pulled out a journal with extra pages bulging from it and a file snapped shut with rubber bands. He sat down at the same table in the kitchen area of the room and began writing maddenly into the notebook, while having the papers in th e file spread out around him.

 _He deserted the military near the end of the Ishval Civil War. For that he was branded a traitor. It is unknown where he currently is, but he escaped with essential products from classified military experiments._

Andrew then glowered up at the white plaster above his head with a dead serious frown and wide eyes.

"And I swear, I will get my hands on them," he hissed to himself as he unknowingly crushed the wooden pencil in his hand.

* * *

The night air was cool against Andrew's face. Coming to a door, he checked the note Maes Hughes had given him, before knocking softly. The door almost instantly flung open, revealing the happy Hughes family. "Andrew, you're here!" said Hughes,"come inside, Gracia has already set up a beautiful dinner. Oh, and, of course, this is my daughter, Elicia. Say "Hi" to Mr. Siebensins." His wife placed the child she was holding down, who then waddled over in front of Andrew. She gazed at him in wonder for some reason, while he just stared back.

Then, with a determined look on her face, Elicia pointed at his face and exclaimed, "Your hair is white! Just like snow!"

Hughes then scooped her up in a big hug, and said, "Yes, it is. Such a smart girl, isn't she?" He nuzzled her cheek with his own. Andrew just stood there and twiddled his side fringe between his right thumb and finger.

"Excuse me, but how did your hair become like that? Did you dye it?" Gracia asked curiously. The youth directed his eyes at her.

"No, this is natural," he answered her in monotone. She and her husband thought for a moment they saw a short look of pain deep in those blue orbs.

"Well, let's all go inside. Can't let the food get cold, now," Hughes called, handing his daughter back to his wife and slugging his arm over the alchemist's shoulders. When they entered the kitchen, Andrew saw a table with four plates set up with salad, side dishes of soup, and a bread basket. The main dish was in the center: a still-warm quiche. The four seated themselves, Andrew sitting across from the other man. "Go on, kid, dig in!" offered Maes. Andrew picked up is silverware.

"Itadakimasu," he said, and he cut a morsel of the main dish. The couple glanced each other before looking back at their guest.

"Sorry, Andrew, what does that mean?" Hughes asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. The youth stopped eating and looked up.

"It means "Let's eat" in foreign terms," he explained.

Hughes' eyes widened in realization. "Oh, right. You occasionally talk with foreign words. My bad, I forgot." He paused to feed his daughter a spoonful of soup. "By the way, how old are you? You weren't really heavy when I lifted you." His guest swallowed.

"I'm 21. I am a little light for my age and height."

Maes was surprised. "Whoa, you look really young. Bet you could pass for a teenager if you tried."

"Ee-tada-kee-ma-sue!"

Everyone turned to Elicia, who was laughing and clapping her hands together. "Ee-tada-kee-ma-sue! Eetada-keemasue!"

Her father nearly burst into tears. "That's my adorable daughter! Such a smarty!" He then pulled her into his usual overzealous hug, while his wife laughed softly at her husband's shenanigans. The little girl then cheerfully faced her "teacher".

"Thank you for teaching me a new word, Mister!"

"Seems like she has taken a liking to you," her mother said turning toward the alchemist. He didn't bother looking at her, and instead just stared at the child. Then he did something that surprised the parents, since they believed he never strayed from is permanent straight face. He smiled. It was rather small and his eyes didn't change at all, but it still gave off a warm feeling.

"You're welcome, Elicia-chan." He then went back to eating, his smile vanishing, and his normal cold demeanor returning.

A short time later, the meal was completed, and Gracia began collecting the dirty plates. "I guess I'll take my leave. Thank you for the dinner," Andrew said as he rose from the table.

"Oh, why don't you spend the night here? We have a spare room," offered Gracia before she walked over to the sink. Her husband agreed.

"Yeah. Come on, Andrew, it's alright." The youth shied away.

"No, it's fine. I have a hotel room," he reassured. He then felt a pair of hands tugging on his pants leg, and glanced down to see Elicia gripping his clothing. She had a determined face on again and seemed like she wasn't ready to let him go.

"Mister will stay here. Outside is too cold," she insisted. The young man's mood didn't change, but his eyes did appear to soften a bit.

"Fine," he gave in.

The couple beamed proudly. "That's my girl!" After, his daughter led their guest to the spare room, Hughes went to help his wife clean up. After a moment of silence, Gracia decided to voice her opinion.

"He seems like a nice young man. Though he is a bit distant around others." Hughes nodded in agreement.

"Roy says he's "antisocial", but I think he is just a timid kid," he said with a chuckle. "But, Gracia," he began, his good nature expression turning into a worried one, "don't you think that the smile he gave was kind of...forced." His wife looked at the dishes in the sink.

"To me, he did seem to be genuinely happy about Elicia. But, it's like he hasn't smiled for such a long time and has forgotten how to." She stopped scrubbing as she took in how disheartening that sounded. Maes sighed and looked out into the night sky.

"Poor kid."

* * *

Andrew currently laid on the guest bed, gazing out of the window at the moon. He was trying to process what he had felt during that experience. _It was a feeling I haven't had in so long._ He began remembering something. It was a breakfast table with three other people sitting around it with him. The early sunlight, and the shadows it cast obscured their faces, and though they were talk, no sound was heard. The memory faded as he came back to his senses. For some reason, Andrew felt a gaping sensation in the pit of his stomach, like he had swallowed blocks of ice. It almost made him want to cry, but no tears came out.

* * *

 **So that's done. I hope you like it considering i had to retyping large amounts of it three times because my computer keeps screwing up.**

 **Trivia:**

 **Andrew's smile looks like a Doll's from the anime series Darker than Black. I'm sure you can find a picture through Google.**


	3. Episode 3: Fullmetal

**I** **FMA: Brotherhood- Bloodworks**

 **Ch. 3 Fullmetal**

* * *

It was raining down on Central City. Andrew had finished his (Roy's) paperwork, and was now outside under the shading of the doorway's roof watching the weather. The pattering of the raindrops were almost like a soothing lullaby, and he began to nod off.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The scream jolted him awake, though it did not break his stone face. He turned to the building and looked at the top windows.

"Nani? Did something happen?"

* * *

He made his way back to the office, where he was sure the yell had originated. He opened it to see a curious sight. The rest of Mustang's unit was present, minus the colonel himself. However, Breda was at the moment cowering on top of a bookshelf, while Riza, Jean, and Vato were watching him. "What's the matter guys?" Andrew asked as he closed the door and walked towards the others.

"G-guys! Be careful. O-over there! There!" Heymans warned, pointing over towards a desk. The four followed his finger. There, sitting and wagging its tail, was a puppy. It simply looked at them with innocent cuteness.

"Kawaii," murmured Andrew with the rest turning to look quizzically at him.

Riza returned her eyes to the surprise guest. "What do we have here?" Vato then stepped forward.

"I believe it to be a dog. A carnivorous canine. It's scientific name is-"

"That's not what I meant, Falman," the woman cut off.

The man saluted. "My apologizes, Hawkeye."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" interjected a new voice. Kain quickly went over and picked up the puppy. "I found him and couldn't bring him to the dorms."

"That's no excuse for bring him to the headquarters," Riza lightly scolded.

The mechanic bowed his head. "It's just he was shivering in the rain, and I felt so bad for him. Can one of you take him, instead?" he asked his comrades with a hopefully glimmer shining behind his glasses.

Falman shook his head. "I'm in the dorms,too."

Breda squeezed deeper into the corner. "No way. I hate dogs."

Havoc then stepped forward and picked the animal up by the back of its neck. "I'll take it. I like dogs anyway."

"Thank you so much, sir!" Fuery said. The man twisted his cigarette between his lips.

"I heard they're good when stir-fried," he basically replied, causing the younger man to deadpan. "In the eastern country, they raise them for food," Jean continued, "The ones with redder coats particularly-" He was cut off as Riza swiped the puppy out of his hand and gave it back to Fuery. "I was just kidding."

"You should find a better owner," she advised the young adult, who sighed.

"I'd should probably start-" but he stopped when he realized the young dog was no longer in his possession. He looked to see Andrew cradling the animal like a human infant. Since he hadn't even felt or heard movement, Fuery glanced back and forth between his empty hands and Andrew's full ones.

"It is a Shiba Inu. Possibly only a few months old." The youth then brought the dog up to eye level, holding it up via its underarms, and their noses just barely. "Obviously a male," he informed. The puppy then licked his nose. No reaction came to play. "I do really like animals," Andrew bluntly stated, "but I can't keep him since I'm staying in a hotel." He passed the dog back to the disappointed mechanic. Just then the office's door was slammed open, revealing an irritated boy. He had braided blond hair, an ahoge, wore black under a red jacket, and had on a pair of gloves.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! Where's Colonel Mustang? He said he'd send me and Al off to meet Shou Tucker," the boy angrily shouted.

"Hello, Ed. Mustang is currently on other business. You'll have to wait," the woman responded. Seemed like she, along with the others, knew who this kid was. But, Andrew was oblivious.

"Excuse me. What's a kid doing in here?" he asked. The boy looked at him in irritation.

"Who are you? Never seen you before."

"I asked first," the white-haired youth countered. The blonde sighed angrily, but answered him.

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," he said, pulling out his silver pocket watch as proof. Andrew blinked as he processed the new information.

"Fullmetal Alchemist? The youngest State Alchemist in history, right?" Edward crossed his arms and nodded his head, proudly.

"Yeah, that's right!"

Andrew just watched the display of pride and blinked. "I know about you being pretty young, but I never thought you would be a chibi." The boy blinked in confusion.

"What the heck does "chibi" mean?

"It is a foreign term for "short person"," the alchemist explained. Suddenly Ed's face shifted to a pissed off look.

"Don't call me short!" he furiously yelled as he lunged at the other.

"Edward, wai-" the other adults started, but didn't finish. Andrew waited until the boy was within reach. He uncaringly dodged and grabbed the outstretched right arm meant for his face. Using both his hands, he pivoted the limb on his left arm, sending the alchemist over onto his back. Before Edward could catch his breath, a booted foot came down on his chest. He stared up at the crystal blue orbs of the man who had just taken him down. Andrew leaned down a bit.

"You shouldn't rush into a fight like that," he calmly advised. With that, he got off the boy and walked away. The fifteen year old sat up and rubbed the spot where he had been stepped on.

"Now it's your turn. Who are you?" he directed a slight glare at the youth, who turned back to him.

"I am Andrew Siebensins, the Bloodworks Alchemist," he said, showing his own pocket watch. Edward was surprised.

"A new State Alchemist? Wait, why are you called "Bloodworks"?"

"I transmute my own blood for combat. I also know a little medical alchemy, so I can heal up my self-inflicted wounds," Andrew explained as he allowed Ed to see his transmutation rings and their hidden blades. The blonde was examining the designs of the circles when a voice called from the door.

"Brother, what's taking so long? Is something wrong?"

Everyone glanced over to see a large suit of armor enter the room. It was silver and brown and had long white hair coming for the top of the helmet. Strangely, the voice that came from it was quite young sounding and didn't fit the armor's stout appearance. "Sorry, Al. Just was meeting the new State Alchemist," Fullmetal apologized. He then walked over to his brother.

"Hi. What's your name?" Alphonse politely asked the white-haired man. Though Andrew's face didn't show it, he was confused about this new arrival.

"I'm Andrew Siebensins, the Bloodworks Alchemist. And you?" he returned.

"My name is Alphonse. Alphonse Elric. I'm Edward's younger brother," the armor responded, gesturing towards himself. Andrew looked back and forth between the brothers.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" he blankly questioned. Edward's teeth grew sharp again.

"Why you! Let me go, Al! I'm going to teach this bastard a lesson!" he shouted as he flailed against his brother's grip on his jacket, steam fuming out of his mouth. Andrew just watched apathetically.

"I wonder why the military would let a kid into its ranks. He seems too hot-blooded."

"Oh, yeah! Like you're the one to talk!" the teen shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the alchemist. Andrew tilted his head, but remained stone-faced.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked the still steaming alchemist. "I'm in my 20s." That made the blonde paused with a confused expression.

"Seriously? I thought you were like 15 to 17." The elicited a weak struggle from the other male.

"I just look young for my age," he plainly responded.

"Clearly," Ed said, dropping down and dusting himself off. Just then a loud meowing was heard. Everyone turned to Alphonse, who in turn looked extremely nervous and, if he could, he would be sweating. "Al..." his older brother trailed off with an annoyed look in his golden eyes. Quickly he grabbed the younger and rushed out the room, leaving everyone else standing awkwardly.

* * *

"Did you hear how people have been debating if the Fullmetal Alchemist fought Colonel Mustang?"

It was lunchtime, and Andrew was seated by himself. There were other people nearby, but they always sat a few chairs away. It was just that his cold demeanor made them stray away from him. Plus his reputation for so honest it hurt didn't help. He had tuned into the conversations surrounding him and heard this one often.

"I heard that Fullmetal is actually all for it. He seems to have a bone to pick with the colonel. "

"I wonder have Mustang's flame alchemy will hold against someone who can transmute without a transmutation circle."

Andrew, who had raised his cup up for a drink, froze instantly. _Transmuting without a circle? That's not possible unless..._ His head was low and shadows darkened it, but if anyone could see him, they would see his eyes were opened more than usual. There was a mixture of anguish, vexation, and fear in the blue orbs, and his hands trembled so violently that the water was splashing out the rim of the cup. However, there was a rather assertive sneer on his face. "If this fight actually happens, I would like to see it," he said in a dangerous tone.

* * *

Sometime later, he was with his comrades in the office. Most of them had their own work to do, but since he was done, he just stared out the window. Apparently, Kain had no luck finding the puppy a home so he brought him back to the office, much to Breda's displeasure.

Jean decided to make a suggestion. "Why don't you let the Colonel take the dog, Fuery?" The younger shifted nervously on his feet.

"I'm not sure if the Colonel likes dogs, though," he responded, worryingly. Then, speak of the devil, Mustang strolled into the room and immediately noticed the animal. He walked over to the shorter adult and snatched the dog away from him, promoting him to sweat anxiously.

"A dog," the Flame Alchemist said as he held it high in the air and examined it. "How nice!" he exclaimed with a large goofy smile. Fuery soon had stars in his eyes.

"Really? You think so?" he asked, believing he had finally found the little guy a home.

"Of course," Mustang said, with a dark look in his eyes. "The one thing dogs are best known for is their loyalty. You can treat them badly, and they still will obey you without question. And the best part is that they don't ever ask for a paycheck. Yes, indeed, I love dogs!" The whole time he tossed and swung the puppy around with a gleeful expression. Fuery on the other hand was sweating profusely.

 _I cannot let this man be the puppy's new master._

Havoc decided to change subjects. "So, Colonel, are you considering Edward's challenge to fight?" he questioned. Mustang calmed down and handed the puppy back to Kain.

"I'm not sure. It would all just be waste of time," Mustang pondered. Then, an unexpected voice intervened.

"You should. That would be a very interesting match."

Everyone turned to look at the still figure of Andrew Siebensins. He rarely took part in conversations and would usually not be concerned about matters like this. He then changed his gaze out the window towards them his eyes as dispassionate as ever. "It's not my decision, but I highly suggest you consider." After that, he went back to looking at the rain pouring down on the city.

* * *

Surprisingly, the Fuhrer himself approved of the battle, so it was scheduled in Central Command. Currently, Roy Mustang walked down the hall to the parade grounds with Riza, Jean, and Andrew following close. "For now, I will dutifully obey his orders. That is until I reach the rank of Fuhrer myself," Roy stated smugly.

"I hope you don't want to achieve that just to make some unnecessary changes to the military," Riza voice her thought.

"Why say something so bold when there are obvious limits to your plan," Jean added in. Mustang stopped walking, causing the two to glance at each other confusingly.

"Such a silly question." He immediately twirled around and struck a pose. "When I'm Fuhrer, all female members of the military will wear miniskirts!" The reactions of the man and woman obviously differed. Jean had a dazed look on his face and blood dripped from his nose, while Riza just sighed in disbelief.

"I will follow you to the very end, sir," the smoker proclaimed, hugging the other man's leg, while Riza and Andrew walked pass them with their usual expressions.

"Pervy old men," he whispered as they went by. His voice however was loud enough for his three acquaintances to hear. Roy and Jean immediately transformed into a rock solid statue, the background of pink surrounded miniskirts shattering behind them. Riza on the other hand was trying to surpass a chuckle.

* * *

Soon they were on the parade grounds, with the Fullmetal Alchemist standing opposite to them. Maes Hughes had taken the liberty of making himself the speaker for the fight. "Everyone. We are here to see the answer for a question we all have: who would win in this fight. Here we have the Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang!" he exclaimed as he pointed at his friend. Several officers directed their angry comments at him.

"Trying to get another promotion, huh?"

"Give me back my girlfriend!"

"You're just doing this to impress the Fuhrer."

"And, here we have the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!" Hughes continued, giving the boy the same treatment as his friend.

"Where is he?"

"I never thought he'd be that small!"

"Good luck, bean sprout!"

Edward's resistance to yell finally broke. "Don't call me a "bean sprout", you jerks!" he shouted, several ticks marks popping on to his head. Al held his brother back, while also holding the kitten he had early in his arm.

"Also, this happens to be the year," Maes said, "my daughter turns three years old!" The blanket on the giant billboard behind him dropped down, revealing a large photo of Elicia Hughes. This news however was met with negative reception. The soldiers threw various objects at Hughes, including boots, rocks, ans cleaning tools, while voicing their disapproval of the unnecessary announcement. Eventually, they knocked down the billboard, which landed on top of the man with a 'thud". After a while, he was back on his feet with a few bandages, and the supporters of the respective alchemists made their way behind the barriers with the other spectators. "Alright, alchemists," Hughes immediately turned and ran away, bewildering Edward. "Ready,... set, GO!" he finished before diving into the sea of other soldiers.

"Wait, wha-" Ed said.

"Too slow!" exclaimed his opponent as he snapped the fingers of his ignition glove and sent an explosion that surprised both the blonde and spectators.

Edward rolled away, unharmed. "Hey! Try to give me a warning next time, damn it!" He paled when Roy snapped his fingers again and instinctively ran away with explosions surrounding him.

""A soldier favors foolish haste over cleverness." That means press the fight quickly and end it quickly," Mustang said as he continued his attack.

Meanwhile, Andrew was with his other male comrades as they watched the battle.

"Wow, those flames are appearing out of nowhere," Kain said, awestruck.

"Oh, right. This is your first time seeing the Colonel's flame alchemy. You see, his right-" Jean began explaining only to be interrupted.

"His right glove must be made from ignition cloth. If rubbed hard enough, it will create sparks. All he has to do is adjust the density of oxygen in the air and fire away."

Havoc's cigarette dropped to the ground as he and the others gawked at Andrew, who in turn glanced at them. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no. You were spot on," Jean sputtered. They (excluding Siebensins) were then startled as Edward came barreling towards them and pushed pass them, into the crowd. Roy walked over and seemed to be thinking deeply.

"Sure is hard finding such a small target in a huge crowd," he yelled confidently.

"Who are you calling "small", you bastard!" the blonde shouted, popping out a few meters behind Mustang's unit. The colonel then smirked.

""When your opponent has a bad temper, irritate him."" He proceeded to raise his hand at the crowd, causing everyone to go gray. Except for Andrew, who instead flicked open the blade of his right ring. Flames rushed toward the crowd and sent people skyrocketing.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Falman opened their eyes, expecting to charred only to see they were mostly unharmed. In fact some other soldiers behind them were spared as well. They all looked to see what had protected them from the fire.

A red wall stood in front of them and had singed edges, making it clear that it had shielded them.

"Where did this come from?" Jean wondered aloud only for his question to be answered immediately. Andrew crouched in front of them, his right hand placed on the ground near the base of the wall. Small amounts of still crackling blue lightning told everyone that he had transmuted the barrier. But, what startled them was the blood pooling under his left hand, pouring from a large wound on his forearm.

"Oh, God! Andrew, are you okay?" cried Fuery as he rushed to other man. He got up apathetically.

"I'm fine. Though, I had to cut deeper than usual to get enough blood to transmute this," he said as he gestured to the crimson wall.

"Do you need medical attention?" Falman asked in concern. Andrew gently shook his head.

"No. I can take care of myself." He switched his left ring to his right middle finger and placed his hand over his gash. After a flash of alchemy, the wound was closed without leaving even a scar. The only things that remained was the drying red and rip in his sleeve.

"This guy must be the Bloodworks Alchemist," a few soldiers murmured.

"I've got you now!" called out Ed's voice.

Everyone got out from behind the wall to watch the rest of the fight. Apparently, Edward was able to trick Roy by putting his jacket on a dummy and cut the transmutation circle on his glove. Now, he clapped his hands together and created an intricately designed cannon and aimed it at the colonel. The winner of this battle was decided, right? Wrong.

The colonel smiled before pulling his gloved left hand out of his pocket, causing Edward to gasp in disbelief. The one snap, the transmuted cannon was destroyed, the Fullmetal Alchemist and debris flying. The spectators blocked dust from their eyes with their forearms and dodged falling material. "AAAAHHH!" yelled Edward as he fell through the air. He closed his eyes and braced for impact, only to be caught by someone. He at first though it was Al, but there was a feeling of flesh and clothing. He opened his eyes to see that he had been caught by Andrew Siebensins. "Um, thanks..."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, **don't** _._ "

"Well, Fullmetal, not only did you lose, but now you're being rescued like a princess by one of my subordinates," Mustang taunted, promoting the smaller alchemist to growl.

"Hey, I wasn't being rescued! Put me down!" he shouted, something Andrew willingly complied, literally dropping the boy on his ass. This elicited a pained grunt and angry look from Edward.

"Well, you two, that was quite a match," said a benevolent voice.

"Your Excellency, I hope you enjoyed the show," Mustang replied to King Bradley, who nodded.

"It was indeed something. But since you caused so much damage, you and your unit will have to clean up the whole area, Colonel Mustang." This statement left Roy gawking at the Fuhrer's retreating form.

"Well, have fun cleaning, Colonel Bastard! You deserved it!" Ed called as he ran off with his brother.

* * *

Near sunset, Mustang's unit was still working to clean the mess. Except the colonel was simply sitting on some debris with a shovel in his hands. "Come on guys. The longer we take, the longer we stay out here."

Jean wiped sweat from his brow and cast an irritated look to his superior officer. "Well, this would go faster, if you were helping, _sir_ ," the last word dragged out with distaste.

"I am helping. I'm giving moral support," Roy replied. Andrew just continued to shovel broken rock.

"And he wants to be the leader of this country. No way, he would be a good one." That drew all attention to the white-haired youth, especially when Mustang marched up to him with a look of anger.

"What was that,Siebensins?"

"Just saying. Any good leader would be able clean all this up on his own instead of having to rely on his subordinates."

The rest of the unit watched in both amazement and disbelief. The young man was actually insulting the colonel right in his face.

"Is that so? Well, I bet I can clean this all by myself in less than five minutes," Roy said, gesturing to the grounds. Andrew then lowered his head, casting intimidating shadows over his stoic eyes.

"Prove it," he slowly said in an even tone. Mustang growled, before proceeding to run around the grounds, shoveling and tossing debris into carts. Soon everything was cleared in three and a half minutes exact. The alchemist panted heavily and sweat had completely soaked his shirt, but he smiled triumphantly.

"There, Siebensins! I told you I could do it!" he exclaimed, pointing at the younger and laughing. Andrew nodded.

"Indeed. Now that you've done all the work, I'll be leaving for my hotel now," he said, his voice devoid of emotion. He collected his uniform coat and headed for the building. "See you guys tomorrow."

Mustang just stood there, his finger still raised, and his face deadpanned as he just realized he had been tricked into doing all the hard labor. His subordinates also watched in disbelief as Siebensins walked further and further away. "What... just happened?" Roy finally said.

Jean walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think you just got played, sir."

* * *

 **Finally done. Longest so far. Black Hayate will come back next time.**


	4. Episode 4: Ugly

**Okay, so I decided to make Andrew sound like the English dub ver. of Mello from "Death Note."**

 **FMA: Brotherhood- Bloodworks**

 **Ch. 4 Ugly**

* * *

Eventually the little puppy did find a good home. Riza Hawkeye decided to take him in, since no one else was suitable. Unfortunately for the dog, who she named Black Hayate, Riza was very strict. And by strict, meaning housebreaking by gunfire, she would be a tough owner for Hayate. But, that was all a few day ago.

Andrew could feel Colonel Mustang's heavy glare on him. He had been like since he had manipulated him into doing all the groundwork at the clean up the day before. Still that didn't bother him. He had more important things on his mind, mainly around Edward Elric. _He_ ** _can_** _transmute without a transmutation circle. And he has an automail right arm. Something tells me his brother maybe a bit different as well,_ he thought as he scribbled away at the remainder of the paperwork Mustang had dumped on him. At that moment, the blonde boy came in with his brother.

"Hey, Colonel! We've waited long enough _._ Are you going to send us to Shou Tucker's place or what?" Ed asked rudely. The colonel just chuckled.

"Of course, Fullmetal. Havoc. Siebensins. Escort the Elrics to Tucker's residence." The two men nodded and got up from their desks. Andrew noted that Ed continued to glower at him, beginning from when they were walking down the hall, all the way to now when they rode in the car to Shou Tucker's.

"You seem upset, Edward. Care to explain?" he asked the younger boy. Ed simply huffed and looked out the window. "Are you mad that I dropped you on the ground? Or is because you haven't forgotten when I called you a "chibi"?" Andrew pressed on. The last question caused the other alchemist to grow sharp fangs.

"Why I could just-!" the blonde yelled as he launched himself at the older man, who simply put his foot up and held him back by the face. The crossed arms and stoic manner the white-haired youth had made Edward feel he was being mocked and caused him to flail his fists even more. Andrew then turned his attention towards Alphonse.

"So Alphonse, why do you wear armor all the time?" That question broke Al out of his awkward stare at his brother, who also stopped his attack. The brothers then began sweating or, at least, Edward was.

"Ummm... I uhh..." the younger stuttered.

"It's just a hobby of his," his elderly sibling said with a chipper smile on his face. Al nodded his head in agreement with his brother, and Andrew decided to drop his interrogation.

"So, who exactly is this Shou Tucker you two are seeing?"

"He's the Sewing Life State Alchemist who was able to create a talking chimera. We're going over to his house to look at his research, since it could help us get back what we lost," Edward explained, not noticing Andrew's blue orbs ever so slightly narrowing. The older turned away uncaringly and stared at the road.

"A talking chimera, huh? That's impressive," he said casually. "What happened to it?" The mood got a bit tense after he asked.

"Well, it said only one thing. 'I want to die'," Ed said shaken. "After that, it refused to eat and died from starvation."

Andrew's eyes unseeingly narrowed as he processed this. "I wonder why."

* * *

As the car pulled up in front of the house, the Elrics exited and waved goodbye to the officers. Just before Jean closed the door though, a ringed hand stopped him. He looked at Andrew in surprise, who had a dispassionate expression. "Let me go, too. I have some interest in this Tucker's biology research. Plus, there's nothing at the office for me to do, since I've finished all of the Colonel's paperwork." Havoc nodded and allowed Siebensins to pass. He watched as the car drove on back to Central HQ and went to catch up with the brothers.

"What are you still doing here?" Ed questioned, obviously annoyed.

"Trust me, I would prefer to not spend my day with you either," Andrew responded dispassionately, "but since, I have free time, I decided to join you guys. His research could help me, too," came the answer. Al and Ed believed they saw anger in his cold eyes, but it went by so fast, they thought they had just imagined it.

"That's fine. Come on," Al said in a welcoming tone. He then walked to the door and knocked. Meanwhile, Edward was scanning the large house.

"I can't believe how big this place is," he said in wonder as gazed around the lawn. Then, a large shadow fell over him. He looked up to see a howling white dog soaring over him before it fell to gravity.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The scream caused Alphonse to turn towards his brother, who at the moment was stuck, face down, under the large animal. Andrew, however, was making no effort to help Ed and instead was crouching next to the dog's face.

"A Great Pyrenees. Nice breed of dog," he emotionlessly said. The dog proceeded to give him a slobbery kiss across his face. The young man didn't flinch, but did wipe off the drool with his sleeve. At that moment, the door opened.

"Daddy, look! There are people here," said a little voice. It belonged to a girl who looked to be about four. She had long braided pigtails and a sweet face. Then a man who appeared to be in his late 30s to early 40s came to the door.

"Nina, this is why I told you to keep Alexander tied up."

* * *

After, getting Edward out from under the dog or Alexander, the three followed the man, Shou Tucker, to the disheveled kitchen where he served them tea. "I apologize for the mess. Since my wife left, things have been a bit disordered."

"It's okay," Ed assured. "So, I heard you were able to create a talking chimera. That's pretty amazing." Tucker nodded.

"Yes. That was a greatest achievement. Anyway, enough about me. Why is it that you two want to see my research notes?"

Ed took a deep breath, before rolling up his sleeve to reveal his automail arm. "We want fix this." Shou Tucker nodded again, slowly.

"And how about you? I don't remember being told that there would be three people sent here," he said as looked at Andrew. The silent man took a drink of his tea before responding.

"Sorry, if this is so sudden. But, I think your notes could help me in a way as well." His cold eyes bore into Tucker, who quickly looked away.

"Of course. Please follow me," he said as he got up from the table. The trio followed the man, who led them to a pair of closed doors. "This is my lab," Tucker said, before opening the doors. The inside was dim, but it was clear cages and cages were stacked in columns and locked in them were deformed chimeras. "This is where I do all my work, but luckily for you all, I store my notes in a much better place," he said as he closed the lab up again. He then led them to a large library with shelves filled with hundreds of books and files. Ed and Al were awestruck, while Andrew remained indifferent. "You can read all of them if you want. Just make sure you don't make a mess," he said kindly. The Elric brothers quickly rushed in and grabbed several books. Andrew walked after them, but was stopped by Tucker's voice.

"That boy sure is focused," he chuckled as he looked at Ed, who was absorbed into a couple of notes. "Bet he wouldn't hear you if you were talking right next to him."

"That apparently was enough to make him a State Alchemist at his age. It's impressive," Andrew replied.

"So, he's a genuis, huh?"

"I suppose. By the way, Mr. Tucker, why did your talking chimera only say 'I want to die'?" He turned to the look at the middle-aged man, who had grown very quiet.

"I'm not sure, but I believe the transmutation may have caused painful lingering effects on it, and the poor thing just could handle it," he finally answered.

Andrew turned away, and before he walked away, "Well, I hope your next one lasts longer."

* * *

For the next hour or so, they sat and stood around reading. Somehow Al and Andrew were able to get into the same area, despite the latter's isolating nature. Currently both of them were engrossed in the notes they had in their hands, but one of them was able to notice the small visitor they had. Alphonse looked up from his text, and saw a pair of blue eyes spying on them. Once Nina realized she had been spotted, she quickly hid behind the shelf. However, she slowly came out again and this time smiled at Al.

Edward, who had been engaging in binge reading, was interrupted by the sound of laughing and clanking. He peeked over at his brother, only to see him with Nina on his shoulders. He was bouncing up and down, simulating a bumpy horse ride, which Nina seemed to be enjoying greatly. Andrew, on the other hand, had stopped reading and watched the display with a stone face.

"Al! What the heck are you doing? We're suppose to be researching!" he exclaimed at his younger sibling. Al stopped his movement and all three looked at Edward.

"Nina looked like she wanted to play," Alphonse explained.

"I don't care. We came here to study, not play." Just then a familiar shadow appeared over him. He looked up to see a howling Alexander. "GAAAAAHH!" The Great Pyrenees landed on top of him and then licked his sprawled hair. Nina giggled at the humorous scene.

"Alexander wants to play, too," she said cheerfully. The dog then got off of the boy, who when slowly rose.

"So, you want to play, huh?" he said as he stood up. "Well, I am Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist; youngest State Alchemist in history! And I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" A spotlight was above him and he had stars in his eyes. "You mangy mutt!" Ed yelled as he chased the dog, who was mockingly running away. Al and Nina laughed at the sight, while Andrew just went back to reading. _What a kid._

Later, after Edward had lost to Alexander in wrestling for the third time, the white-haired man felt little fingers dragging through his hair. He glanced to his right and saw the little girl looking at him with curiosity.

"Your hair is very pretty. What made it so white?" the child asked him as she went on messing with his hair. He just stared at her impassively and then returned his attention to his book.

"It naturally happened," he said briefly. The little girl then giggled as she combed his pigment-lacking fringe.

"It's even whiter than Alexander's fur!" Andrew then placed his book down and returned to looking at Nina. He the raised his hand and gently petted her head.

"Yes, yes it is," he simply responded.

* * *

After a few hours, Shou came back in with Jean, who had come to pick them up. They were met with a curious sight. First, Edward was under Alexander again. Next, Alphonse sat crisscrossed with Nina in his lap, and she was playing with an expressionless Andrew's bangs. "Well, you look like you've been busy, Fullmetal," Havoc chuckled.

"Yeah, you could say that," the alchemist replied as he struggled to speak, given the large weight on his back.

"After a day you've had, you must be dog tired," Shou commented, causing Edward's eyes to get cast in a dark shade. Tucker softly laughed. "Why don't you all come back tomorrow?"

"Ah! Are you coming back again?" Nina asked, pausing her fun with Siebensins' white strands.

Alphonse looked down at the child. "That's right, Nina. We'll be back, and then we can play again."

Andrew then stood up. "All of us will be back. You can count on it," he said as he rubbed the child's head.

As they all headed to the door, Jean's head perked up. "Oh! Mr. Tucker, I have a message from Colonel Mustang. 'Evaluation is coming. Don't forget.'" Tucker paused before answering.

"Yes, I understand."

"Be sure to come back tomorrow!" Nina called out cheerfully while waving.

"We will!" the Elrics called as they returned the gesture.

As the three rode in the car, Alphonse choose to speak. "Well, brother, that was a fun experience." His brother groaned in response.

"Yeah, being squashed by a canine that weighs a couple hundred pounds is a fun time in my book," he grumbled as he massaged his back. "But, even with all those notes, I wasn't able it find anything useful. How about you Al?" His sibling shook his head. "Well, that's just great. We spent too much time messing around."

"That time was enjoyable, though." The Elrics glanced at Andrew. "Nina reminds me of Elicia in a way," he said, absentminded.

"Huh? How do you know Maes Hughes' daughter?" Edward asked. The youth looked back him.

"He invited me to dinner once. He is a very kind man. "

"We know him, too," Alphonse piped up.

"Yeah, he let us stay with him for a night," his brother added.

Andrew shut his eyes before turning to look at the road. "He did that for me, too. I wonder what would have happened had he'd not been around."

* * *

The next day, the three headed for Tucker's house again. As soon as they arrived, Nina and Alexander came running out to meet them. The dog knocked over Ed and had his head pet by Andrew, while Nina was picked up and placed on Al's shoulders. Shou gestured them inside, and they all made their way to the library. While they sat reading books or in Andrew's case, leaning against a shelf, Nina told Al what happened to her mother.

"My mom got tired about daddy not being rich with all his work. So she left to go to her parents' house," she explained as she leaned against her dog.

"Whoa, must be really hard with just you and your dad," Al sympathized. Nina just shook her little head.

"No, it's not too bad. Though daddy does work a lot, I have Alexander to play with. And now I have three big brothers!" At that, Ed then slammed his book shut and stood up.

"Well, that's enough reading for one day," he said as he flexed his mechanical shoulder. "Hey, you mangy mutt!" he exclaimed, surprising everyone, but the oldest. "You look like you could use some exercise."

* * *

Soon, they were all in the vast backyard, having a great time. Edward transmuted his hand in to a cartoonish puppet and chase Nina with it, while she rode Alexander. Later, she used Alphonse as a makeshift slide, and curled Andrew's hair while he sat in the shade of the tree.

After Ed tried once again to outrun Alexander and failed miserably, Nina went inside and brought out some of her hair ornaments. She used a small blue bow to style Andrew's bangs in to an upward ponytail, something he did not object. The little girl was obvious proud of her work, and she clapped happily when she was done. The young man remained indifferent, but he clearly didn't appreciate Ed's teasing and laughter as he proceeded to attack the teen and loosen his ponytail. Siebensins then redid the braid, this time with little flower decorations and a big pink bow. Finally he kept Edward's bangs out of his face with bunny clippings. The boy undoubtedly detested this act since he then chased Andrew around the yards, futilely trying to catch his prey, while Nina just giggled at the humorous scene with Al and her dog by her side. Ed and Andrew then had to leave their hair like that for the rest of the day at Nina's request. The young man could practically feel the fury radiating of the blonde as he sat next to him.

In the end all of them were lying down in a big circle, laughing, though the dog couldn't, but he did pant loudly. Siebensins also remained mute, but he did smile the same smile he gave to Elicia. However, no one else saw it.

* * *

Eventually, Shou Tucker called them in for dinner. Nina then called out on Al for not touching his food and said that after all the playing they had done, he need his energy. Unbeknownst to everyone, Andrew stared at the armor brother as he chewed. After the dishes were cleared, Tucker explained why he felt so worried about his State Alchemist assessment. "Before I became a State Alchemist, our lives were very poor. My wife just couldn't stand it, so she left." He sighed. "I just can't afford to fail again. I can't go back to living in such poverty."

"Don't worry, daddy," Nina interjected, pausing her petting on Alexander. "If they don't give you a good grade, then me and Alexander will just growl at them until they do," she said confidently.

"Really? Say Nina, how would you like to play with me tomorrow?" Her father asked. His daughter eyes lit up.

"Really?" she asked excitedly before jumping up to hug him around the neck. "Alexander, did you hear that? Daddy's going to play with us tomorrow!" Her dog barked in response. The Elrics chuckled at this, while Andrew just held his head low and flashes his small smile for the second time in a day.

* * *

After a long night, the Elrics and Siebensins riding to Tucker's residence, eager to see Nina again. While, he didn't say anything during the drive, the brothers could see excitement dancing in Andrew's blue orbs. By the time they arrived, the sky was clouded and thunder was already clapping, to the brothers, and Andrew's silent, disappointment. They were still optimistic that Mr. Tucker would allow to play in his mansion of a house, though.

Al knocked on the door, and when nobody answered, he called all three occupants' names to no avail. Andrew tried the door knob and was invisibly surprised to find it unlocked. He walked in with Ed and Al following. They checked the kitchen, library, and backyard, but found no one. Finally, Edward noticed that Shou Tucker's lab door was slightly opened. "Mr. Tucker?" he cautiously asked as he widened the door.

"Yes, come in boys."

All three made their way into the experimenting room, and Shou Tucker stood up and looked at them with an expression of relief. "I did it boys, I finally did it." He then stepped to the side, revealing a creature with four legs, white hair and eyes, and a brown mane growing from its head, down its back. "A chimera that can speak human speech. Here watch." He crouched in front of his creation and said, "Listen, that person there, that's Edward."

"That person...Edward," the chimera repeated.

"Yes, very good," Tucker praised as he rubbed the creature's head.

"That's amazing, it actually talks," an awestruck Edward said. Andrew, who been in the back of the group, also thought so. His eyes were slightly widened and he, too, was at awe.

"Sugoi," he murmured. Meanwhile, Ed also squatted down to face thee chimera, while Shou expressed relief in not losing his certification.

"That person...Edward. That person Edward," the white chimera repeated as Ed stared at in wonder. "Big Brother Ed."

That last phrase caused a shiver to go through the blonde's body. As he stared into the creature's eyes, his own widened with horror and realization. "Mr. Tucker. When did you get your State Alchemist license?"

"Let's see, it was two years ago," the middle-aged man answered. The boy then rose from the floor.

"And when did your wife leave?"

"That was two years ago as well."

"I have just one question left. Nina and Alexander," he turned to side glare at the man, "where are they?" Both Alphonse and Andrew gasped, though the latter did it silently. Tucker didn't answer for a moment before looking at Edward with a devastated look.

"Damn brat figuring it out." Edward lunged at Shou and slammed him into the wall, gripping his collar.

"Brother!" Alphonse called out, but he was ignored.

"Oh, yeah I figured it out. You did it again! Two years ago, you used your wife. Now, you used your daughter and her dog to transmute a chimera! It's always easy experimenting with humans, isn't it?!" Ed yelled into Tucker's face.

"I don't know what you're so upset about. This is how we humans progress. As scientists, no as alchemists, we must do whatever it takes to evolve. I took the opportunity in front of me, just like you," Shou said with a sickening grin.

"No, I'm nothing like you!" Edward shouted as he punched the man's glasses off. That did not stop Tucker.

"We are the same! You're just like me. Look at your arm. Your brother. You took the chance in front of you without hesitation!"

"No!" Ed slammed his fist into Shou's face again. "Not me!" He continued to pummel the man. "Not me! Alchemists...don't...do that! I'm not...I'm not!" he cried with a look of despair.

"Broth-" Alphonse reached to stop his sibling from beating Tucker to death, but someone beat him to it.

"Edward. That's enough. You'll kill him," Andrew said in a cold voice as he grabbed the younger boy's arm. The blonde growled at him, but stopped when he saw the expression on his face. Despite his unwavering voice, the devastation in the young man's eyes were as clear as day. They had widened to their greatest capacity and his irises had shrunken extremely. The rest of his facial features remained the same.

Tucker laughed again. "And you! I don't know what you wanted my research for, but you must be like me as well!" Siebensins' temper finally snapped.

"Shut the hell up!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the man's head and slammed it against the floor. He then pressed the palm of his hand down hard, crushing Shou's head. "Do it or I swear, I will do it for you," he said through gritted teeth. His voice was now deadly calm and the shadows hid much of his upper face. But his left eye was visible, and it was narrowed with furious hate. Then, he felt a tugging on his sleeve. He turned to see Nina grabbing it with her mouth. Andrew's face immediately went back to its original expression before he exploded, only this time his eyebrows curved upwards, making him look more despaired. He slowly released her father with a few drops of blood on his hand.

"Andrew...no. Daddy...daddy hurts." Alphonse went up to her and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry. Even with all our power, we can't make you normal again. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he said sorrowfully.

"Can we...play now? Can we play now?"

Her father sat against the wall as he cradled his silver pocket watch in his hands. "I was able to make it just in time. I can remain a State Alchemist!" Edward stared at him in disbelief before snarling and kicking the watch out of his hands. Tucker then pathetically crawled after the broken thing.

"No way in Hell are you staying a State Alchemist. No way in Hell."

"Can we...play now?" Edward let out a cry of anguish. Andrew, who was standing in the doorway with his back facing the rest, looked like he was holding back tears, but they refused to come out at all.

* * *

All three now were on the stairs of the towering military building. While Andrew was able to get emotionally stable again, the Elric brothers remained unchanged. Hawkeye commented how this incident would be the best example of the Devil's work.

"The "Devil's work", huh?" Mustang commented. "In truth, we State Alchemists are weapons of the military. Should we be called out to battle, we will have to bloody our hands when ordered. In the end, our actions are no different from Tucker's. That is what an adult would think, and while Fullmetal acts like an adult, he is still a child. Unfortunately, there will incidents even worse than this waiting for him on this path he has chosen, and all he really can do is accept it and move forward. Am I correct, Fullmetal?" he asked as he and his lieutenant walked passed the sitting forms of Ed and his brother. "How long are you going to sulk?"

"Shut up," came the harsh answer. Mustang sighed before continuing down the stairs.

"Even if you called "devils", you still are the one who chooses whether use your military privileges to restore your bodies. Can you actually afford to have break over something so small?"

"'So small', huh?" Ed repeated as he gripped his metal shoulder. "Yeah, I'm going to fix our bodies, even if it means being called a demon. But, we alchemists..." Edward began, "we aren't devils,...and we aren't gods," he slowly rose to his feet. "We're only human!" he shouted into the raining sky. "Pathetic humans, who couldn't save a simply girl." he gritted. His brother remained silent. Andrew surveyed them with his emotionless eyes before looking up and allowing the rain to run over his pale face.

 _We alchemists can be very ugly humans._

* * *

 **So that's out of the way. Now guess what happens next.**

 **Trivia:**

 **Andrew's smiles also look like Takatsuki Sen's from Tokyo Ghoul. Note it is just the mouth shape, not eyes.**

 **Also try and guess who I stole the upward ponytail from.**

 **Aliases: Bloodworks Alchemist**

 **Major Siebensins**

 **Kid**

 **Birthplace: Retrawell, Amestris**

 **Date of Birth: 1893**

 **Age: 21**

 **Family: Unknown**

 **Affiliations: Amestris State Military**

 **Colonel Roy Mustang (Commanding Officer)**

 **Species: Human**

 **Occupation: State Alchemist**

 **Rank: Major**

 **Abilities: Alchemy (Blood and Medical)**

 **Hand to hand combat**

 **Weapon: Transmutation rings and their hidden blades**

 **Unique Trait: Natural white hair**

 **Insomnia/Bags under eyes**

 **Appears younger than actual age**

 **Extremely blunt**

 **High tolerance to pain**

 **Goal: Unknown**


	5. Episode 5: Secrets

**BTW:**

 **Andrew's Height: 165.3 cm and Weight: 132 lbs.**

 **FMA: Brotherhood-Bloodworks**

 **Ch. 5 Secrets**

* * *

Andrew walked down the hall to the office. His face was rather depressing. Instead of his usually blank face, he looked generally sad and with good reason. First, Nina, an innocent little girl, was used in a chimera experiment by her selfish, and nothing could be done to return her to her original human self. Next thing he is informed is that she had been murdered along with Tucker been an unknown assailant, who had also killed the guards outside to gain entrance. Also this guy happened to be the person targetign only State Alchemists. In fact, he had murdered ten in total. What was peculiar was he wasn't specifically going after military soldiers, just well-trained certified Alchemists. And though there were intense fights, he always managed to kill them somehow. The way he killed them was strange. No external damage was found on his victims, but internally all their organs had been ruptured beyond repair. How this killer was able to do such a thing baffled many.

Andrew's thoughts, however, drifted back to Nina. _Damn, I allowed myself to get attached to someone again!_ he chastised himself. He then gripped the clothing over his heart. _I can't grow close to anyone, not after that._

His inner monologue was interrupted when he saw Ed and Al outside Mustang unit's office door. "Edward?" he called out. The boy turned to look at him.

"Oh, Major Siebensins."

"What are you two doing here. It's so early in the morning."

Ed paused before asking, "I was wondering... what's going to happen to Tucker... and Nina?"

Andrew averted his gaze to the floor and then spoke. "Tucker was suppose to be tried in Central after having his license revoked, but...both he and his daughter have died." The brothers' shock was quite visible. Andrew paused and continued. "It is believed they were murdered." After finishing, he began walking to the office door.

"No way...who did it?!" the older brother exclaimed.

"I don't know, but there is a theory. Right now, Mustang and the others are at the crime scene.

"I'm going, too!"

"No." The Elrics recoiled at the deadly tone of Andrew's voice. "You either stay here or in your inn. Something else is going on, and you two don't need to get involved." With that he turned to walk back to the door.

Edward gritted his teeth and then shouted, "Do you even care?! Did all the happy times with Nina mean nothing to you? You're just going to treat her like any other murder case?!" Unbeknownst to the brothers, his words made Siebensins' half-lidded eyes shoot open, and his mouth became a small, neutral line. The blonde glared at the man's back before storming down the hall with his brother in tow.

"I do care...but, I wish I didn't," Andrew solemnly whispered. Just then the door next to him opened.

"Major Siebensins?" He looked up, and saw a familiar woman.

"Ah, 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Is something the matter?"

"No, just the Elrics reaction to the murder was as expected."

Riza nodded her head in understanding.

"Hm. That explains why Edward looked so upset when I saw walking down the main road." Andrew's head perked up.

"Wait, they're wandering in the city at a time like this? Damn kids! I told them to stay inside somewhere!" Andrew snapped. He then turned and began walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"Tell the Colonel I won't be coming to crime scene. With " **him** " on the loose it is in the Elrics' safety's best interest for me to find them and bring them to a somewhere secure."

"I understand," Riza responded. She then smiled. "I'm glad to see you've opened up a bit. Seems you really care about those boys."

Andrew was silent. Then he said, "Believe in me when I say I don't give a damn about their well-being. It's just that those boys are important to the military, so I'm just doing my job." He then walked away from a shocked Hawkeye.

 _Not only that, but I need them to help me with something, too._

* * *

Andre ran through the drizzling rain. _Dammit, where could those kids be?_ As soon as that thought passed, he spotted them. They were sitting a the base of a small clock tower. "Hey, Ed-" he started to call, only to stop when he noticed the man standing next to them. He had on a gold jacket with crosses designed on the back and sleeves and black slacks with a cross on the left leg and a plain stripe on the right. He had silver hair over an undercut and appeared to be tan. He also sported black shades.

But, what stood out the most was the X-shaped scar over his forehead.

 _Oh, no._ "Edward!"

The boy turned to him and confusingly said, "Major Siebensins...?"

"Run!"

Ed was shocked by the command, but then quickly noticed the tall intimidating man. "Wha-?!"

"Brother!" Al exclaimed as he grabbed his sibling's shoulders and pulled him away just as the man slammed his right hand the structure he had just sat on. Red lightning sparked, and the base exploded.

The brothers and Andrew were dumbstruck before the clock struck nine. "Come on, Al! We gotta run!" Ed shouted as he raced away.

"Right, brother!"

"You can't get away!" the scarred man shouted as he made to pursue them. Andrew ran within 5 meters and slammed his hand down on the ground. Blue lightning sprung forward and a towering wall made itself present in front of the killer. He turned around and made eye contact with the younger man. "Another State Alchemist? Very well, then I shall take care of you first," he said as he cracked his right knuckles. He then lunged at the almost albino, who performed a back flip and skidded away. Once that was completed, he transmuted a pillar that traveled toward the murderer. His opponent simply brought is hand forward, and with a flash of red, the structure broke apart upon contact. The scarred-faced man once again made a grab for him, but Andrew simply used his alchemy to make the ground rapidly rise below him, launching himself on to the roof of a nearby building.

He looked down to his attacker. "Now, that there's some space between us, tell me: why are you murdering State Alchemists? If you had something against the military, why just target it us alchemists?"

The man glowered up at him and finally answered, "Alchemists who stray from the path of God must be punished. I am only doing God's work for him."

"Hmph. No God I've ever heard of would encourage murder. Still if you despise alchemists so much, why are you using alchemy to kill them?" Andrew questioned.

"It is not I who performs this accursed practice, but just my arm itself." Before Andrew had time to make sense of his words, the man launched himself forward, and slammed his hand on the building's wall. It violently broke down in seconds, and the section of the roof the young alchemist stood on began to give way. Yet he still remained straight faced. He leaped off the collapsing structure and landed safely on his feet a distance away from his opponent.

"Well, guess I'm gonna need a weapon," the alchemist said to himself as he slit his palm with his ring blade. After allowing some droplets to fall on to the ground, he then laid his hands on the ground and began transmuting. Soon the hilt of a sword was visible. When is was completed, the weapon resembled a black katana with a rather plain design, minus the red edge the blade possessed. After healing his wound, the youth turned back to the older man. "Scar, for your crimes, I will have to arrest you. But, if you prefer it any other way, I will not hesitate in killing you," he said to the man, now called Scar, coldly. He pointed his sword at him.

"Very well, alchemist. I shall reign God's divine justice on you."

* * *

Meanwhile Ed and Al ran like hell, since their lives technically depended on it. "Brother, I don't think he's following us anymore," Al called out. Ed skidded to a halt.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think Major Siebensins is holding him off."

"Good, now I can catch my breath," Ed panted as he rested his hands on his knees.

"So Brother, why did you think that guy was after you?"

"How am I suppose to know? I mean I've made enemies, but I don't think I've done anything to make someone want to kill me!"

"Hey, there you are!" The boys turned to see a clearly relieved Maes Hughes. "Hey, guys, I found them!"

"Good work, Hughes." Colonel Roy Mustang made his way to them, with Riza and Jean close behind. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, but what's going on, Colonel?" Al asked confusingly.

"There's been reports of a serial killer here. He is believed to be the one who murder Shou and Nina Tucker, as well as the one targeting State Alchemists." That caught the brothers attention quickly.

"So that guy's the one who killed Nina!? Wait, you said this guy's just going after State Alchemists,right?"

"Yes, what are you going at?"

The teen wasn't able to reply as a loud explosion could be heard. Ed turned to look back up the path he had ran with widen eyes. "Oh, no," he softly said. Before anyone could stop him, he took off running again.

"Wait, Fullmetal! Where are you going?" Mustang called after him.

"We left Major Siebensins alone to fight the man," Al said, all of a sudden scared. Everyone turned to look at the armor in shock. "They're going to be killed!" Al exclaimed as he thought of the two alchemists. He then followed his brother with the rest following shortly behind.

* * *

Andrew struggled to stand. He was using his sword to hold himself up on his knees, while he panted heavily. His uniform was slightly torn, and he had scuff marks on his face. _Damn, this guy is strong. Maybe this is why he was able to take down so many highly trained Alchemists._ Scar walked up to the white-haired man.

"So have you given up?" Almost immediately, the youth swung his sword at the man's chest, who just barely managed to dodge.

"Sorry, but there's something I have to do. And I can't just die here," Andrew proclaimed as he rose.

"Very well." The two prepared to clash again, but the sound of oncoming footsteps made them pause.

"Hey, Major Siebensins!" Both men turned to see Edward bounding up to them. Andrew was shocked.

"Baka! Stay back! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Shut up! I'm not letting this bastard kill someone else I know!" Ed exclaimed as he clapped his hands and transmuted a fist of stone and sent it at Scar. The man jumped out of it's way.

"'Someone else'?" Andrew questioned.

"Yeah, he's the one who killed Nina!" Ed shouted while gritting his teeth. Andrew had a look of pure shock on his face that soon twisted into a look of pure hatred.

"So it was him? He's the one who murdered Nina?" he growled.

"Yeah."

In no time, Andrew was in front of Scar, preparing to prong him through to heart. Scar, startled by the sudden speed, dodged and kicked Andrew in the stomach. The man choked up saliva and was sent flying back to Edward. He landed on his feet in a crouching position.

"Damn, almost had him!"

"Andrew you distract him, and I'll take him down." The white-haired man was visibly annoyed that he wouldn't be able to get a hit on Scar, but nodded in agreement anyway. He slammed his hand down, and conjured up a wall in front of Scar.

"You're foolish to think this'll stop me." Scar placed his hand on the structure and destroyed it as expected. What he didn't expect was to see Siebensins leaping at him with his katana swung back, and ready to lop off his arm. The man quickly picked up some debris and chucked it at the man. Andrew blocked one of the projectile with his weapon, but the other nailed him on the temple. He was knocked back a good distance and now had blood trickling down his head. Scar then heard running behind him, and turned to see Ed preparing to stab him in the back with a dagger.

"You're too slow!" Scar grabbed Ed's right arm and red lighting flashed. The boy was blown back and rolled away.

"Ed!" Al called as he went to help his brother. Scar rushed forward and slammed his hand on Al's right side. The armor then broke apart, and Al collapsed.

"Empty?!" Scar shouted in surprise. Even Andrew was stunned.

 _That armor is empty! But if it can walk and speak, that can only mean a soul is bound to it!_

"Al! You son of a bitch!" Ed roared as he transmuted his automail elbow into a blade.

"So, that's why 'human destruction' didn't work. And the one on the ground, I thought I destroyed his body when a torn apart his armor, but he doesn't have a body."

"Shut up! I'm taking you down!" Ed yelled.

"Brother, run away!"

"No way! I'm not gonna just leave you behind," Ed shouted as he charged Scar.

"You clap your hands together to for a circle and use the cycling energy transmute," Scar reasoned as Ed rushed toward him.

"Then..." Scar swiftly dodged Ed swipe at his throat and only got a nick on his jaw. He then grabbed the boy's automail arm. "I will started by destroying this arm!" he declared, and with that red lightning sparked.

Ed could only watch as his arm dissembled and fell to the ground. He later followed and collapsed on the ground.

"Brother! Brother!"

"Edward!"

Al and Andrew's cries fell on deaf ears.

"I will allow to pray to God."

"Sorry, but there isn't any God I want to pray to," Edward weakly replied. "You're only after me right? My brother, Al...and Major Siebensins...are you going to kill them, too?"

Scar not expecting the question, paused before responding, "Should they interfere, I will eliminate them. But at this moment, I have only business with you, Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Then promise my you won't touch my little brother or the Major," Ed requested.

"Brother..."

"I will keep that promise," Scar said. He then began to reach for the unmoving blonde.

"Brother, what are you doing! Get up and run! Run away! No...stop..don't touch him...STOP IT!"

The sound of racing feet, made Scar look to his right, and he saw Siebensins racing towards him.

"Get away from him!" he shouted as he threw his sword between Scar and Edward, succeeding in making the former back away from the latter. Andrew then made the move to roundhouse kick the murderer in the head. Unfortunately, the older man easily caught his leg in his hand.

"You're becoming an obstacle," Scar ominously stated. His grip on the man's right leg tightened, and he noticed something. "Your leg...it's like his arm, isn't it?" The fearful and surprised expression that spread across Andrew's face was the answer he needed. "Then I will destroy like it did to his arm." Using his destructive alchemy, Scar shattered Andrew's lower leg, but instead of blood, gore, and bone, metal and wiring clattered to the pavement. Andrew landed on his behind and just stared at his broken automail. "Now that you're taken care, back to you Edward Elric."

The killer's voice seemed to snap the white-haired youth out of his trance, and he quickly looked up to see Scar once again reaching for the teen. Not thinking, the young man clapped his hands and slammed one to his right. The spikes caught the tanned man off guard, but they only managed to knock his shades off, just when the other soldiers finally arrived.

Red eyes glared at them.

"Red eyes...tan skin...silver hair...no way," Mustang murmured, "He's an Ishvalan!"

Scar growled, "Looks like I'm at a disadvantage with this many reinforcements," before he smacked his hand on the ground and blow up the pavement below. Luckily, Andrew was a able to grab and pull Ed away from him in time.

"Dammit! The bastard escaped into the sewers!" Havoc exclaimed in frustration.

"Don't follow him! We more important issues. Fullmetal! Siebensins! Are you two alright?" Mustang asked.

"Uh, yeah," Ed dazedly answered while Andrew just nodded, still with a trance like look frozen on his face. The two were in a rather awkward position, Ed sitting between Andrew's legs, while the man had his hands wrapped around the boy's waist. "Wait, Al...Alphonse!" Ed cried as he pushed away from the Bloodworks Alchemist and hastily made his way to his brother, who was leaning against a wall. "Al! Are you okay? Say something!" he called out as he crouched in front of his sibling.

"You... STUPID BIG BROTHER!" Alphonse angrily shouted as he punched his elder sibling in the face. "Why didn't you run away when I told to run!? What kind of idiot are you!?"

"Hey, I couldn't just leave you behind!"

"That's why you're an idiot!" the younger brother shouted as he socked Ed again.

The soldiers just watched as the two brothers continued to quarrel.

"What's wrong with you? If I had ran away, you would have been killed!"

"Maybe I wouldn't have been killed! Why would you choose the stupid decision to die instead of living!?"

"Hey, easy on the stupid talk! I'm still your older brother!"

"All say it as many times as I want to!" Al exclaimed as he grabbed his brother's shirt. "You could learn more about alchemy and find a way to restore out bodies! You could possibly be able to find a way to help people like Nina! I'll never forgive if you pick death over all that!" Just then, his arm fell off. "Ah, my arm! It came off! Brother, you stupid idiot!" the boy whined.

"Heh. We're really beat up, aren't we? Might as well be in a junkyard," Ed said humorlessly.

"But, you guys are alive."

The two brothers looked over to see Andrew stoic face. The man had managed to get up and used the building to steady himself as he stood over them.

"Yeah, we are," Ed agreed while Riza placed a blanket over his shoulders. Andrew glanced at Al, who was being helped up by Jean.

"So, that hollow suit of armor is your brother, huh?" Ed turned to sharply glare at the young man.

"You transmuted by only clapping your hands. You saw **_it_** , too, didn't you?" Andrew simply nodded.

"So Major Siebensins has the same condition as Fullmetal," mused Mustang. "The ability to transmute without a transmutation circle, and an automail prosthetic."

"Yes, but at least those two boys have settled their problems," a large, almost bald man next to him said.

"But, we can't let this matter settle yet," Hughes said as he walked up behind. "The Elrics and possible Siebensins are targets of a dangerous man."

His friend solemnly nodded. "An Ishvalan...things are going to get difficult."

* * *

Later, they all were in Colonel Mustang's office. Al's body was too damaged, so it had to be carried, and the hole was covered for clear reasons. Edward lounged on one of the couches, while Andrew sat on a chair with a cane next to him. Roy Mustang had just finished explaining who the Ishvalans were, a group of religious people who believed their god, Ishvala, was the sole creator of everything and all. They saw alchemy as a disgrace on their god's natural creations. Though, they were able to co-exist with the rest of Amestris, tension finally sparked when a soldier accidentally shot and killed a child. That caused a full seven years of war, the Ishval Civil War. After so many years offensive and defensive warfare, the military brass ordered the operation for national alchemists to be deployed, and the Colonel mentioned how he was one of those deployed. When it was finally over, there were many causalities for both sides. Amestris claimed the lands of Ishval, driving the survivors out. Mustang finished with saying that Scar's revenge was justified as he was an Ishvalan.

"That's bullshit. Using "God" as an excuse to justify murder. His just sugarcoating his craving for vengeance by calling himself a "messenger of God" ," Ed scoffed. "But, we're not going to let him get the way of us finding a way to get out bodies back," he added as he gripped his empty shoulder and looked at his brother, who nodded.

"Even so, he's using alchemy, despite the fact he despises it," Maes cut in. "He's the type who will do anything to get the job done. That's the most dangerous and scariest type of people."

"We also have to make sure the job gets done, no matter what way," Roy commented. "Next time we meet, no words. **Just take him down."** Everyone in the room grew silent, before Hughes decided to speak again.

"So, now that that topic is out of the way, what are you Elrics boys going to do?"

"Well, I want to fix Al's armor, but since I'm the only one who knows how his soul is bounded to the armor, I need to get my arm fixed," Ed said.

"That's right, since Edward can't use alchemy anymore..." Riza started.

"He's just another kid with a loose tongue," Jean finished idly.

"A midget-sized brat," Maes commented.

"Completely worthless," Mustang stated.

"A useless chibi," Andrew voiced.

"Sorry, Brother, can't argue with them!"

"Shut up, you jerks!" the teen yelled. After calming himself (though still fuming a bit), he said, "Looks like we'll have to take a trip to see our old mechanic."

"I'll be leaving for a short time as well," Andrew interjected. "My automail leg was destroyed, too. I'll be heading to Retrawell tomorrow."

"Wait, Retrawell? That's a village a little east to Resembool, right?" Al piped up. Andrew looked at the boy nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Your point?"

"We can take you to see our mechanic instead. She's great with different types of automail and will to a fine job fixing your's. Plus you'll travel a less distance," the younger offered. Andrew pondered the choice, but Edward was greatly against it.

"What? Al, we don't need to bring him with us. Besides, I'm pretty sure he would prefer going to his own-"

"I'll go."

"Huh?!" the blonde deadpanned in midsentence.

"I said I'll come with you guys. I need to save all the time I can."

* * *

That night, Andrew packed his suitcase with everything including the hidden notebook. As he prepared to wear his usual formal wear, he decided in mid thought to switch to an outfit he deemed more comfortable.

* * *

The next day, Andrew walked down the streets wearing his new outfit and having his suitcase in hand. The day was still new, so not many people were on the road. The youth then felt something cold on the back of his neck.

"Hey, man. Give me the suitcase, and no one gets hurt." The man averted his gaze to look behind him. He saw some random thug with an arrogant smirk on his face, and in his hand was a knife.

"Sorry." The mugger was actually surprised by the how chilling the man's tone was and actually back away. Andrew turned to face him, his eyes widen and lacking warmth, but the rest of his face neutral. "But, you're the only one getting hurt."

Everything went by so fast the would-be thief literally didn't know what hit him.

* * *

Ed paced impatiently in the Colonel's office. Al was set in a wooden crate which was going to be carried by Armstrong, the large, almost bald man, who would accompany them in case Scar showed. The train would be arriving in half an hour, and Andrew was still nowhere to be seen. "Forget it! We're leaving without him!" he said as he threw his hand in the air.

"But, Brother!"

"No, Al! We have little time to wast-"

"Sorry, I'm late. Some guy tried to mug me, so I beat him up," came an apathetic voice. Ed, Al, and Armstrong turned to look at the newly arrived Andrew and were slightly surprised by his drastic change in attire. He now wore a plain white shirt with a wide v-neck, exposing his collarbone and some shoulder. He had on a pure black jacket that reached his knees. It was unzipped and had a high collar, but also a hood with black fur lining it. He sported green cargo pants that were tucked in to black and white knee-length boots and held up with a dark leather belt. "If you're wondering why I choose to wear this, I felt it unnecessary to wear my uniform on a trip like this. Are we ready to go?"

All three nodded, they all gathered their luggage and set for the train station.

* * *

 **Omake Theater Productions**

 _TA-DA!_

 **ACT 1: Medusa**

"I'm sure you've heard of me," Colonel Roy Mustang said to his new subordinate confidently. He was famous for his flame alchemy, being a war hero in Ishval, and being promoted to Colonel at a very young age.

"No, I've never heard of you before," Andrew Siebensins deadpanned turning Roy into stone as his words hit him; both expressions being literal in this case.

"AH! What have you done to the Colonel!?" the rest of the unit screamed. Riza was the less exaggerated of them, Fuery had tears streaming down his face, Breda was freaking out, Vato was sweatdropping, and Havoc's cigarette fell to the ground.

Andrew just ignored them and lightly tapped the statue's head. "It's not so bad." On the final tap though, the Colonel shattered into several pieces.

"Oops," he said as he walked away with the rest of his comrades frantically trying to put Mustang back together.

"More tape!" "Get me the glue!" "Where does this part go?"

 **ACT 2: Ninja Star**

"Don't worry, kid! I know just what'll cheer you up!" Maes Hughes proclaimed. He reached into his jacket with a sudden serious look on his face before throwing a picture of his wife and child at Andrew. The photo flew through the air and ended up wedging a sharp corner into the youth's forehead who remained unfazed. The force threw his head back. Everyone was tense.

"..."

A geyser made of blood erupted, splattering on the ceiling and walls, with the, now red, photo riding on top of it. Fuery, Havoc, Falman, and Breda frantically attempted to patch up Siebensins as the four ran around the seated man like headless chickens. Hawkeye sweatdropped at the ridiculous scene, while Mustang looked at Hughes with his eyebrow twitching. Maes shrugged as he broke out of his throwing stance.

"Still gotta work on that technique."

 **ACT 3: Puppy Love**

Andrew stared into the eyes of the puppy Kain was attempting to find a home for. "I do really like animals, but I can't keep him," he said to Kain as he passed the dog back to him.

Fuery sighed in disappointment. "I forgot, you're staying in a hotel."

"That and I have my own dogs problems right now," Andrew bluntly stated as he flipped his uniform open. Inside were four more puppies, placed in the internal pockets of his jacket.

 _How was he able to keep that hidden?!_ Fuery thought as he gawked and sweatdropped.

 **ACT 4: Dog Pile**

"You mangy mutt, get off me!" Edward yelled from underneath Alexander.

"Look, guys, it's a dog pile," Andrew said as he pointed at the two.

"I wanted to join," Al said as he jumped on top with Andrew following and Nina landing at the summit, giggling. Obvious, Edward was not enjoying the experience as he felt his lungs being crushed. Andrew noticed his discomfort and decided to give him advice.

"You know, it be less painful if you weren't a chibi."

"Don't *gasp* call me *gasp* short!"

* * *

 **Alright, I found the line mechanic.**

 **Notes:**

 **Andrew's Updated Info:**

 **Aliases: Bloodworks Alchemist**

 **Major Siebensins**

 **Kid**

 **Birthplace: Retrawell, Amestris**

 **Date of Birth: 1893**

 **Age: 21**

 **Family: Unknown**

 **Affiliations: Amestris State Military**

 **Colonel Roy Mustang (Commanding Officer)**

 **Species: Human**

 **Occupation: State Alchemist**

 **Rank: Major**

 **Abilities: Alchemy (Blood and Medical)**

 **Hand to hand combat**

 **Swordsmanship**

 **Weapon: Transmutation rings and their hidden blades**

 **Katana-like sword**

 **Unique Trait: Natural white hair**

 **Insomnia/Bags under eyes**

 **Appears younger than actual age**

 **Extremely blunt**

 **High tolerance to pain**

 **Automail Leg**

 **Goal: Unknown**


	6. Episode 6: Train Ride

***REWRITE: I realized that Ed was in no condition to fight on the train so I'm switching things up.***

 **FMA: Brotherhood-Bloodworks**

 **Ch. 6 Train Ride**

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

 _"EDWARD ELRIC! I've heard so much about you! How your heart of pure love pushed you to bring back your mother! And how that some love made you willing to sacrifice your life in order to save your brother's soul!" Armstrong bellowed, with tears streaming from your eyes._

 _"Stay away from me."_

 _"And you, young man, we have not been formally introduced. I am Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist," he introduced himself. He extended his hand out. The younger major stared blankly at the gesture before placing his hand in the giant palm. Armstrong immediately grasped and shook it with the sound of popping bones filling the air. If any pain was involved, Andrew hid it well._

 _"I am Andrew Siebensins, the Bloodworks Alchemist," he responded while the popping began working up his arm._

 _"While I don't know your back story, I just know you underwent some for a tragedy as well," Armstrong exclaimed as he referred to the demolished automail leg. "Yet here you are, joining the military to fight for your country! Well down, my boy!" the major finished with a pat or more like slap on Andrew's back._

 _"You've got quite the big mouth, Colonel," Ed said as veins popped onto his face._

 _"Well...since I was approached by someone so irritating, I had no choice but to talk about your past..." Mustang trailed off._

 _"And that is why I will take responsibility of your escort until you reach your mechanic!" Armstrong declared as he wiped away his tears with a handkerchief._

 _"What?! I don't need an escort!" Ed exclaimed._

 _"Edward, are you really going to go all by yourself under the possibility that Scar may attack you again? It makes sense to have an escort that can stand up to him," Hawkeye pointed out._

 _"And I pretty sure you can't carry Al's body all by yourself," Havoc also added._

 _"Well...we have Major Siebensins-" Ed started only to be cut off._

 _"Who is also in no condition to stand up from himself," said Hughes. "Whoops, sorry. No pun intended." **(A/N: Intended by me though)** _

_"Can't we get someone other than Major Armstrong?"_

 _"I got a ton of work to do at Central," Maes said._

 _"I'm unable to leave the HQ," Mustang revealed._

 _"I have to watch of the Colonel," said Riza._

 _"I have zero confidence when it comes to protecting you against someone that dangerous," Jean admitted._

 _"Same here," Falman, Breda, and Fuery agreed in unison._

 _"Then, it's been decided," Armstrong proclaimed as he patted down on Edward's head._

 _"Don't go on judging things for me!"_

 _"Children should listen to what adults say."  
_

 _"Don't treat me like a child!" Ed angrily shouted._

 _"I'm not a kid," Andrew harshly murmured._

 _"Ugh! Hey, Al back me up here!"_

 _Unfortunately for Edward, Alphonse was actually up for the decision. "Brother, this is the first time someone's treated me like a kid ever since I became a suit of armor!" he excitedly cried, causing his brother to face-vault._

 _"Ngh! Siebensins, you got to be on my side, right?!"_

 _"As much as I hate to admit it Edward, there really is no better choice. You're missing an arm, Alphonse's broken up, and I can't stand without assistance."_

 _Edward let out a grunt of disbelief._

 _"If you continue to be unreasonable, I could just give to a court-martial for violating an order," Mustang said, as he smirked evilly from his desk._

 _"Now you're just playing dirty!"_

 _"Well, that is final! We must begin packing without delay!" Armstrong said._

* * *

And that's how they ended up where they currently were. Ed glaring down while being nearly smushed between the window and Armstrong. Andrew just stared at them with his usual face.

A small tapping on the glass drew all their attention.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

Ed pulled down the window, and Maes began speaking.

"Hey, everyone else back at the HQ were to busy, so I was sent here. And I have a message from Roy. 'Post-processing is a pain in the ass, so you are not permitted to die in my jurisdiction.'"

Ed with a tick mark on his forehead said, "Okay, tell him I said, 'Yes sir, I promise not to die before you, Colonel Jackass!'."

Maes burst out laugh. "Brats like you are in short supply in this world! Hopefully you and that bastard Roy live a long time!" He then turned to the third member of the party. "Oh, and that message applies to you, too, Andrew."

The young man closed his eyes and turned away before saying, "Then tell Colonel Mustang that I said, 'I definitely will out live an old man like you.'."

Hughes grinned awkwardly at that. "Come on, he's only 8 years old than you."

Just then the train whistle sounded, and the conductor called for any last minute passengers.

"Alright, be sure to be safe on your trip," the bespectacled man said as he saluted, which the three returned. "And if you're ever in Central again, be sure to say "Hello"."

And with that, the train exited the station.

* * *

"So, Edward what is your automail mechanic like," Andrew asked, breaking the silence that they had been traveling in for hours.

"Well, she's pretty much a gearhead. But to be more accurate she's kind of like a surgeon, a prosthetic harnesser, and an automail tuner. She's a childhood friend, so the job will be cheap and well done."

"That's quite a mouthful. What's your village, Resembool, like?"

"It's a pretty awesome village. Nothing really out there. Because of all that Civil War junk, not much happens there anymore. Maybe if the army did their job better, there maybe more stuff happening there."

"I'm not liking the sound of this?" Armstrong commented, while sweating.

"Should I continue?" Ed asked rhetorically. He then smiled serenely. "It's a pretty quiet place. There may be nothing there, but it does have a lot of what big cities are missing. That's our hometown, Resembool."

Andrew then gazed out the window. "My village of Retrawell sounds very similar. Nothing much happens there either." He stayed and then remembered something he had to ask. "By the way, Major Armstrong where is Alphonse? You did put him on the train, right?"

"Yeah, where is my brother?"

"Oh, don't worry, he is indeed on the train."

* * *

Meanwhile Al awkwardly sat in his crate as the sheep accompanying him in the livestock cart baa-ed around him.

* * *

"I believed he would get lonesome by himself," the man said as orange stars sparkled around him.

"What the hell do you take my brother for?!" Ed screamed.

"What? It has have everything he needs. It's cheap, comfortable, and lively."

"Stop messing around!"

Andrew just rolled his eyes at their shenanigans and turned to watch the sunset.

* * *

The hours were passing slowly. Ed was groggily waking up from his sleep, while Andrew was in turn nodding off, when the train got to the station of a small village. Then suddenly, Armstrong shot up towards the window, being careful not to squash the teen next to him. Still he startled the blonde and woke up the almost albino. The tall man watched in disbelief as a familiar man passed the train.

"Dr. Marcoh!"

The man turned toward the train.

"Is that you, Dr. Marcoh? It's me, Alex Louis Armstrong from Central!" Upon hearing that, the man visibly paled and took off to the village.

"You know that guy?" asked Ed.

"Yes, he-"

"Was a capable alchemist of a alchemic research agency in Central. He did research on using alchemy for medical purposes. However he deserted the military during that Civil War and is said to have taken incomplete experiments with him," Andrew said.

The two other alchemists turned to look at him in astonishment. The young man simply stared back.

"What? I do a lot of research."

Edward suddenly stood up. "Let's get off here."

"Hm! But wasn't our destination Resembool?" their escort asked.

"That doctor may know something about biological transmutation, you guys get our luggage and Al!"

* * *

After getting Alphonse, the for of them entered the small village. With Armstrong's artistic skills (which he claimed had been passed down through out the Armstrong generations), they provided residents a sketch of the man, but couldn't get any answers, leaving them stumped.

"What do we do now?" Ed complained as he kicked a few pebbles at his feet.

"Perhaps the artistic skills of the Armstrong family was not passed on to me completely," Armstrong reasoned as he examined his drawings.

"Hey, that looks like Dr. Mauro," a man said as he passed by. Everyone turned toward him.

"Wait, you know Dr. Marcoh?" Ed asked excitedly. The man looked confused.

"No, no Dr. Marcoh, but there is the town doctor, Dr. Mauro." Everyone in the village then began talking about how such a wonderful man "Dr. Mauro" is. Since, most of the people were poor, they couldn't afford medical services. But, the doctor gave it to them for free, and many of them noted on how in a literal flash, they'd be all healed up.

"A flash, huh?" Ed pondered.

"Most likely alchemy," Andrew said.

"So, he decided to take a fake name and hid out in this village. But why did he run away?"Armstrong questioned as they followed the directions to the man's residence. "When he disappeared, classified documents also disappeared. It is believed Dr, Marcoh stole them. He must have mistaken us for agents for his agency."

They walked to the house and up the stairs. Ed didn't waste time and knocked on the door. When he saw it was opened, but he pushed forward, only to have a bullet whizz past his face and barely miss Andrew's ear.

"Stay back! I'm never going back to the military," the elderly man shouted. He had an aged face and graying black hair. He held a pistol in his trembling hands.

"Dr. Marcoh, please calm down," Armstrong attempted to calm the man down, but had to duck from another gunshot.

"You can't take me back." Another bullet was fired.

"Please, Doctor, just-"

"Or have you come to silence me, by killing me?!"

"Doctor-"

"I won't be fooled!"

Armstrong's patience began to run thin. "Mister Marcoh, please calm down!" he shouted as he threw the crate containing Al onto the man.

"Ah, Al!" his brother exclaimed.

* * *

After settling down, Marcoh allowed them into his home and explained why he was startled. "I'm sorry for my behavior. I just recognized a face from the Ishval War and believed the military was trying to get me back. It's just to get my hands dirtied like that, even it was under an order...I just couldn't bear it. Not even my death can atone for my sins. Even so, I am acting as a doctor as long as I can here."

Armstrong spoke up. "Just what research did you take with you?"

Marcoh grimaced before answering, " **I made** **Philosopher's Stones.** "

Pure shock washed over Ed and Andrew's faces.

"Y-you have a Stone?!" Ed asked.

"Yes, are brought it along with its research files."

"Can we see it?"

The doctor sighed before standing up and walking towards a shelf behind him. He reached in behind the jars of medicine and brought out a small bottle filled with a shiny red liquid. He then walked back to the table and poured the contents on to the surface. The liquid interestingly was solid-like, and it condensed in to a blob. Ed, Al, and Andrew examined the strange object. "That's... the Philosopher's Stone? But it's like a liquid," Edward said as he poked it. Marcoh nodded.

"The name is just a title. It can take on any form. I've been using this one to heal the people of this town. Because this is much weaker than a solid form, I'm not sure when its power will run out."

"If this can have power to heal people for so many years at its weakest state, what's to say a stronger version can't be made," Andrew whispered just loud enough to be heard. Marcoh looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, took the words right out of my mouth," Ed said. He slammed his hand on the table. "Please, Dr. Marcoh, we need access to your research."

"Uhh?!"

The elderly man looked at Armstrong.

"Major, who are this boys?"

"These boys are State Alchemists, doctor." Marcoh reeled back in shock.

"What? But, they're only children!" He grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose. "After the war, several Alchemists turned in their certifications, since they didn't want to be used as human weapons again." He shuddered as he remembered the carnage of the battlefield. "And now children."

"You think we don't know what we're getting into?! We choose this path ourselves, and we'll take on any obstacle in our way," Ed proclaimed as he gripped his empty shoulder.

"Until we complete our own ambitions, we'll continue walking down this road of thorns," Andrew coldly commented. Interestingly, he choose not to correct the doctor on getting his age wrong.

Marcoh taken aback by their words, then said to Ed, "You surprised me. I never thought I would meet someone who could perform soul transmutation. Maybe you could create a complete Stone."

"Then, does that mean-" Ed eagerly began, but he was cut off.

"I can't show you these file!"

"WHAAA-?!"

"Now go home. I'm not going to give you the files just so you can do something as minor as restoring you body parts."

"MINOR?!" Ed angrily shouted.

"Doctor, this isn't fair," Armstrong proclaimed.

"It's best if you don't see it. This research is of the Devil's. Once you understand it, you'll realize you've seen pure Hell."

Edward gritted his teeth, before yelling, "The "Hell" you're talking about, is nothing like the Hell I experienced years ago."

"...I'm sorry. I just can't. Please just go home."

Defeated, Ed begrudgingly headed for door with Armstrong as Dr. Marcoh looked out the window. Then a voice in a deathly chilling tone came forth.

"Dr. Marcoh."

Everyone froze and turned to look at Andrew who was still sitting in his chair. His ice blue eyes were wide and pierced into the shocked black eyes of the man in front of him. The youth's mouth was pulled into a small neutral line. Andrew allowed the tense silence to hang long enough to make Marcoh uncomfortable as he continued to stared unblinkingly at the elderly man. He was remembering things in flashes. _Arms...eyes...whiteness...blood...blood everywhere._

"Look into my eyes. Tell me; **are these not the eyes that have seen Hell?** " he asked in a bone-chilling voice.

* * *

Ed was rather happy during the ride to Resembool. He had a giddy smile on his face for the majority of the trip. It was reasonable, since he had been given the location of the notes of Marcoh that covered the Philosopher's Stone. _National Central library, 1st branch,_ it read.

"Well, Edward, you sure have been happy." Andrew commented.

"You kidding? I'm overjoyed! We've finally gotten a solid lead on a way to get back to normal." He then calmed down and leaned back into his seat. "But, still Major Siebensins, that technique you used may have overdone it a bit." He flinched when Andrew proceeded to give him the same stare from the corner of his eyes.

"Would you prefer we leave here empty-handed?"

"Nononono!" Ed exclaimed as he frantically waved his hands in front of him. "Just please stop giving me that death stare," he requested, which Andrew complied to.

The blonde then smiled before leaning back in his chair. "First, let's get ourselves fixed up!"

* * *

Pinako Rockbell sat on the front steps of her home, smoking and relaxing in the beautiful day. "Sure is quiet, huh Den?" she asked as she pet the black dog next to her. The quiet animal then suddenly raised its head and began running down the path while barking loudly. "Den? What's wrong?" The old woman got on her feet and squinted to see a couple of people come up the road. She smiled before turn around to look at the balcony above. "Winry, dear, our regulars are here!" she called, and then she started walking down to greet the Elrics and their company. Meanwhile her granddaughter sighed and brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Hello boys, how are you?" Pinako asked as she looked up at Edward.

"Hi Granny, we've been better," the blonde chuckled.

"Edward, is it just me or have you gotten...smaller?" the elderly woman questioned as she used Armstrong and Siebensins as objects of comparison. Ed obviously didn't take the question well.

"Wha-! That's real funny coming from a dwarf!" he angrily shouted.

"What was that, you mini bean sprout?" countered Pinako.

"You're no bigger than a flea!"

"You're no bigger than a speck of dust!" At that moment, the Major decided to step in.

"Young Edward Elric, that is no way to speak to your elders. I shall show you what a respectful man looks like," he spoke as he flexed his bare torso. The orange stars circled around him in the air.

"So, who is this gentleman you have brought with you?" Pinako asked as she looked up at the giant.

"This is Major Armstrong. He's here to escort us," Al piped up. Their granny nodded understandingly and then directed her attention to the boy clad in black behind them all.

"And who may this be?" The white-haired youth stepped forward.

"I am Andrew Siebensins, a fellow State Alchemist. The Elric brothers offered to take me to their automail mechanic to get repaired." Pinako laughed.

"It's a good thing they did. It's nice to have a new customer."

"Hey, Ed!" The blonde looked up only to be hit in the face with a wrench. The boy fell on his back, and blood sprung up in a tiny fountain. He quickly stood up and had a pissed off expression.

"Damn it, Winry! What the hell?" he yelled. On the balcony was a teenage girl who had her blonde hair in a ponytail and kept up in a bandanna. She had on an open jumpsuit that was tied around her waist and a simple black tube top. On her face was a wide smile.

"Welcome back, guys!'

* * *

 **All done now.**

 **Notes:**

 **Andrew's last name "Siebensins" is meant to reference "Seven Sins". "** **Sieben" (pronounced 'Zeeben") is the Germany word for "seven".**


	7. Episode 7: Meet the Rockbells

**FMA: Brotherhood-Bloodworks**

 **Ch. 7 Meet the Rockbells**

* * *

"What!?" Winry yelled in disbelief. Currently everyone was inside the Rockbell workshop, having tea. Ed had taken of his cloak and jacket, and he had just finished explaining to his friend what had happened to his automail. She evidently did not take the news well. "How could you do that? That was my masterpiece!" she berated. "Just give it to me so I can fix it up," she said as she held out her hand.

"Eh-heh-heh, well you see, when I say "damaged", I mean "smashed into little bits"," Ed nervously chuckled.

*BAM*

Edward continued to drink his tea with and angry glare and the wrench still wedged in his head. Winry turned her attention towards Al. "What are you guys doing? Look at you Al, you can't even stand."

"Alright enough scolding us! It's none of your business," his older brother called out, eliciting a huff from the girl. Her grandmother then examined Ed's automail leg.

"We'll have to adjust your leg to match your other leg," she said.

Winry smirked. "So you are getting taller. Last time I saw you, you were just 1-"

"Okay, no one needs to know!" Ed shouted, saving himself from embarrassment.

"As for your arm, we will just have to make one from scratch," Pinako continued.

"So it'll take about two weeks?"

The old woman to a drag of her pipe before sending a sly smile at him. "Don't underestimate us. We'll have it done in three days."

Ed's face lit up. "Thanks Granny."

"And how about you?" Winry asked as she looked at Andrew. The young man had been quietly sipping his drink, looking distant. He placed his cup down and tugged at his pant leg.

"My automail was completely destroyed, too. I was hoping you could make me a new one. You can use my left leg as a reference." As soon as he revealed his prosthetic, Winry swooned over it.

"Wow, this work is amazing!" she exclaimed. She ran over and tapped it with one of her tools. "This makeup doesn't sound like it's made up of just steel. What other metals are in it?" she asked excitedly. Andrew remained unfazed by her energetic behavior.

"It's made mostly of steel, but it has chrome for rust-resistance. There's also a mix a carbon fiber and aluminum for cold weather." Winry squealed girlishly. "I hope that it isn't too much for you to make two automail prosthetics at the same time." Winry gave him a thumbs up.

"No problem! I can't wait to work on this!" The leg was detached from its placement just under his knee, and Ed's removed as well. Pinako then fitted them with less advance spares. The two struggled a bit, but eventually got use to the replacements.

"Wow, feels so weird using a leg I'm not use to," Ed commented. Andrew nodded.

"Ugh, with the carving, assembling, adjusting, connecting, and finishing, this'll take all night," Winry groaned as she examined Ed's leg.

"Sorry for asking so much from you," Ed apologized.

His childhood friend threw him a confident smile.

"Hey, you want to get back to Central as soon as possible, right? So, of course I'm going to give it my all."

"Besides! You two will have to pay up goo-oops." When Winry slapped them on the back, Ed and Andrew ended being knocked into a pile of boxes in comedic poses. Though Ed was visibly annoyed, his fellow alchemist did not show any reaction.

* * *

"Yeesh, what is with that woman?" Ed asked. He, his brother, and Andrew were currently in the yard behind the house. The third of the party was playing with Den, and the dog was giving him wet kisses all over his cheeks.

"You're just asking that now?" his brother humorously asked.

The boy laid back on the ground. "So, we're gonna be here for three days? Ah, it so boring here. There's not even a library here," the blonde complained.

"Brother, this is a good time to relax you know," Alphonse pointed out.

"But, I'm not the type to just lay around and do nothing," Ed said as he flailed his limbs around. Den at the moment was doing the same thing with the added movement of wiggling his body as well. Andrew was scratching his belly, and that was very pleasing to the animal.

"I know. Why don't visit mom's grave. We rarely come home, so this is a good time to pay your respects. I'll be okay just staying here," his brother said.

"Hmm. Yeah, that's sounds like a good idea," Ed agreed as he got up and went inside to get his red coat. That left his brother and Andrew, who was still rubbing Den's belly.

"Your mother. Is she the one tried to bring back?" the young man asked casually. Al froze and looked at the man, who in turn looked over his shoulder and gave him an uncaring stare.

"Yes." Al looked away. "And, what about you?" Andrew stopped scratching Den and gazed out at the empty fields. A gentle breeze picked up and blew his bangs over his sullen eyes.

"Someone I loved, too."

* * *

Andrew walked around the house with a bored mood. Den had gone with Ed to visit his mother, and now he had nothing to do. His isolating personality made it hard for Alphonse to strike up a conversation with him. A loud "thunking" sound drew his interest to the side of the building. He then saw Major Armstrong punching logs in to smaller segments. If he was impressed, Andrew didn't show it. "Excuse me, Major. What are you doing?" The man turned toward the approaching boy.

"Why I'm making firewood for Mrs. Rockbell." He continued as the young man watched for a while.

"Let me take over. Think of it as a "thank you" for your kindness," Andrew said. Armstrong looked at him with slight surprise, but smiled and pointed to the ax leaning against the wall. He carried the wood into the house and left the young man alone. He took off his black jacket and his shirt and laid them down on the grass. He dragged the ax toward the stump and began working.

Sometime later, Winry came out for a bit a fresh air and paused her stretching when she caught sight of Andrew. Without his shirt, his built was shown off. He was overall rather slender, but had a well muscled physique. But what was on his back shocked her. A large scar, that stuck out against his pale complexion, started from his right side and made it way diagonally up his back, ending on his left shoulder blade. The scarring of stitches was on present on his right waist, so that must have been the deepest section of the wound. The stitching scars seemed to have been in the shape of a V, I, and another I. The rest of it was thin, but the part that ended on his shoulder was wider and it curved a bit inward. The girl continued to watch before a voice called out to her.

"Quit staring Winry. He's too old for you." They both turned to see Edward with Den by his side. Winry made a flustered frown and had a deep blush.

"I wasn't staring! And besides, he can't be that old," she replied.

"I'm 21."

The girl looked at Andrew in surprise. "Really? I thought you were 17." Ed rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're not the only one."

* * *

"Alright, everyone. Dinner is ready. Winry, be a dear and get Andrew please."

"Okay, grandmother." The girl walked out of the house to call for the boy only she stopped and then began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked as he approached her from behind. Her laughter faded into giggles, and she pointed a bit ahead.

"Looks like Andrew overworked himself, and Den found a new friend." Ed followed the direction her finger was pointing and ended up laughing himself. Using Den as a pillow, the white-haired man slept with a peaceful expression on his face. His mouth was slightly ajar, and calm breathes were audible. He had his right hand resting on his white clad abdomen while his other arm lazily fell to his side, and one of his legs was slightly bent with the other being extended straight forward. Ed was the first to calm down.

"Andrew looks so relaxed when he's sleeping. I wished he was like that all the time."

Winry wiped the small tears from her blue eyes. "Yeah, I really don't want to wake him. It seems like he could use some extra sleep, since he has those dark circles under his eyes. But, he's got to eat, too." She walked over and crouched next the man. "Andrew~," she cooed, "Time to wake up." The young man didn't even stir.

"Step aside I'll show how to wake someone up." Ed squatted down and poked Andrew's cheek. "Wake up, it's time for dinner."

"Not now, brother..." he murmured as he swat the hand away. Ed blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

Andrew's blue orbs shot open, and he looked surprised. "Uhh, sorry. Let's go inside." He quickly grabbed his jacket and walked inside. The two blonde teens looked at each other and shrugged before following.

* * *

Winry and her grandmother had gone off to the blacksmith to mix the metals necessary for Andrew's automail, leaving all the men home alone. Not only that, it was also raining, meaning they were stuck indoors.

Andrew was currently sitting in the darkened kitchen, his head held up by his interlocking hands as he rested his elbows on the table. He stared out the window and watched the precipitation fall against the glass, making an almost rhythmic beat. Armstrong was in his guest room, Den was curled up in a corner, and Ed and Al were in separate, but close rooms.

Then a new sound cut in through the air. Music. The notes of a piano. Andrew perked up and slowly turned his head to the door. Then he gently stood up and wobbled to the sound. After getting down the hall, the music was now louder, and as he picked around the corner of a doorway, the young man spotted Edward at the instrument, playing the keys with his only hand. The sound was soft and soothing, almost like a lullaby, but at the same time, it had a sorrowful tone to it. As soon as he started, Ed completed the song. He then got up, closed the piano, and walked into another room. Once the blonde walked in, Andrew heard Al's voice.

"Brother, that song was beautiful. How did you learn it?"

"Um, well I just sat down, and it just kinda of came to me."

"...It sounded almost like the lullaby mom would sing to us when we were little."

"...Yeah. Maybe that was the inspiration."

The atmosphere grew silent again, except for the pitter-patting of the raindrops on the ceiling. Andrew then found himself in front of the piano. He cautiously opened it without making a sound, and then sat himself down on the seat. He brought his hands up onto the keys.

Ed and Al froze when the notes of the piano began flowing into the air again. Hobbling over to the room's door frame, Ed was surprised to see Andrew seated in front of the instrument. The melody he played was slow and calming, but underneath there was a melancholy and...menacing undertone. Andrew's eyes were shut as if he were in deep thought, and Ed noticed how his expression continued to shift between blank and saddened. Finally, the song ended on a single dark, echoing note. Andrew opened his blue orbs and was surprised to see the teen staring at him from the door.

Their eyes locked, and that broke Edward from his trance. "Uh, that was a nice tone you played. How did you learn it?"

Andrew was silent, before closing the piano. "I just sat down and played what I felt."

* * *

After two all-nighters, Winry was able to complete Ed's new automail arm and adjusted his leg. She had to go to the blacksmith and have them melt down the metals she needed to complete Andrew's automail. She and her grandma were getting ready to reattach the prosthetics which was most painful to the users. Ed shuddered a bit.

"You ready?" Winry asked.

"Yeah. Let's get it over with." He sucked in his breathe and visibly tensed up.

"3,2,1, go!" Both artificial limbs were snapped back into place in an instant.

"OWWWW-WOOOW-WOW!" Ed exclaimed. He then sighed in relief. "The reattaching sequence I hate the most." He then stood up and flexed his shoulder.

"How is it? A good fit?" Winry asked.

"Yes, it's perfect," Ed replied.

The two females then went to Andrew. "Now, for your legs." They positioned themselves and looked toward the young man. "Are you ready?" Andrew nodded in response. "3,2,1, go!" At that moment, all his nerves in his legs were connected to the machinery. The only signs of pain he expressed was the sudden widening in his eyes and the jolt in his legs. He then got up and walked around a bit.

"They work just fined."

"Hey, as expected. But soon, we will be saying good bye to the pain of automail, once we get our bodies back with the Philosopher's Stone," said Ed with a confident smirk.

"Well, that's a pity. You're out number one cash cow," Grandma Pinako commented.

"Yeah, besides what could be cooler than automail? " Winry pitched in. "The scent of oil, the squeaking of artificial muscles, the humming of bearings, and the design of a strong, beautiful structure. The wonders of automail!" the girl said as she twirled around as if she was lovestruck.

"Ah, be quiet. Automail geek."

"Hey, shut up. Alchemy addict. Anyway, since I know you're not going to keep up with maintenance," Winry continued in a matter-of-fact fashion, "the steel that makes up your automail has more chrome than before for more rust resistance, a thank to Andrew for inspiration. So that means its strength is lowered, so don't go off-"

"Alright, now to fix up Al!" exclaimed Ed as he raced outside to his brother.

"H-Hey! Did you hear anything I said!?"

* * *

Outside, a sheet was spread in front of Al that had the broken bits of his armor. "Okay, Al. You sure these are all the parts?" his brother asked.

"Yes, Ed. I'm sure."

"So you're going to fix him up now?" Andrew asked with Armstrong by his side.

"Yeah, but it's a little tricky." Edward removed his brother's helmet and pointed at what appeared to be a red transmutation circle on the inside of the armor's neck. "You see, this is the seal bidding Al's soul to the armor. I have to make sure I don't damage it when I'm fixing his limbs."

"It appears to be written in blood," Armstrong said as he and Andrew leaned in to examine it.

"Yes, it is blood. My own blood."

"A seal written in the blood of one brother to save the other?" the major spoke softly. "My such beauty! A brotherly bond that runs deeper than any other!" he bellowed as tears streamed out of his eyes, and stars sparkled around him. The brothers sweatdropped, and their fellow alchemist just looked bored.

"Anyway, here it goes." The blonde clapped his hands and placed them next to the parts of metal and leather. After the blue lightning died down, Al was good as new. The large hole was gone, and his arm was back in place. "So, Al, how do you feel?"

"You did good, brother. Now ready to spar?" his younger sibling asked. Ed smiled.

"You bet."

Andrew then watched as the two began kicking and throwing punches at each other. He nonchalantly tucked his hands into his pockets and noticed Armstrong taking his place again next to him.

"What are those two boys doing?"

"My guess is that they're sparring in order to test to make sure their bodies are in top shape," the young man answered. The large man then tossed off his shirt.

"Well, then I shall join and help them become strong," he declared as he charged towards the fight. The two brothers were terrified and tried to escape. Key word being "tried". Luckily for Andrew, he was able to sneak away to play with Den.

"What is that idiot doing?!" He looked over to see a clearly enraged Winry. "I just finished repairing his automail, and he goes off wrecking it as fast as he can!" she yelled. Andrew apathetically walked away.

"I think he's doing this because he knows that your work won't break so easily."

Winry looked at him with surprise and watched as he made his way toward the house.

* * *

After dinner, Ed went to sleep on the couch. "Brother, you shouldn't fall asleep with your stomach out in the open. So sloppy," Alphonse lightly scolded as he placed a blanket over his brother.

"It's almost like your his parent, Al," Winry commented.

"By the way, how old are you boys now?" Pinako asked.

"I'm 14, and Ed's 15 now."

Winry began laughing. "It's so funny that this little guy is a certified military weapon. He looks like a little kid in his sleep, even though we're the same age." Her cheerful face then grew into a worried one. "By the why, Al, do you think Ed will ever have to go out to a war?"

The armor glanced at her. "Ed was prepared to anything the military orders as long as he could get the resources he needed to find a way to get our bodies back. That's why we burned down house, so there would be no turning back."

"Don't you guys ever regret burning your home?" his friend asked. Al shook his head.

"No we don't. But, sometimes, we do feel a sudden deep sadness. It's like we need a good cry. But, with this body, I couldn't shed a tear."

"And then there's this idiot who won't cry," Winry finished.

"Yeah," Al nodded. "But there is something we both agree on. We're glad that you guys are here for us whenever we come back here." The Rockbells smiled warmly, while Andrew, who had been leaning against the doorway, turned his head out of the door.

"That sounded nice, didn't it?" he asked a weeping Armstrong, who had heard the entire conversation in secret.

* * *

Andrew was lying on his side gazing out at the starry night. He then rose and after some stretching, he left his room and began walking to the kitchen. _I need a glass of water._ As he passed a certain room, his ears picked up something, and he paused. _Was that...crying?_ Warily, he placed his hand on the door knob and rotated it. He then cracked the door open and peeked in. What he saw made him gasp. Ed was on the bed, whimpering and tossing and turning so much that the blanket was barely on him. He could hear soft "It's all my fault. It's all my fault" emitting from the blonde. Andrew rushed into the room and began shaking the boy.

"Edward! Wake up!" The teen stopped and looked up to see Andrew looming over him. With a startled cry, he sent his metal fist into the man's cheek and successfully sent him rolling on the floor."

"Gah! What the hell was that for!?" the man asked.

"Sorry, you just startled me," Ed apologized as his heart rate calmed down.

"Never mind. It didn't hurt anyway," the white-haired youth said as he stood up and brushed himself off."But, Edward," he looked back at the boy with a hint of concern on his face. "Are you alright? What was your fault?"

The blonde was surprised and looked down to his knees. "So you heard?"

"Yes."

"...It was a nightmare. One that keeps coming back. In it...Alphonse, he..."

"Was lost?" Andrew asked.

"No. He told me... he hated me." Andrew stared down at the boy as he rested his head against his knees. "He said he hated me. That is was because of me, that he know longer had a body. That...I was the one who ruined his life. And... he has the right to hate me! It is all my fault! I trapped him in that body! I-" Ed was cut off when he felt a warmth wrap around him. He looked up astonishment and found his chin being buried in someone's shoulder.

"It isn't your fault. You didn't ruin your brother's life. You saved him. And who could hate their brother for that?" Andrew asked as he embraced the boy tighter. Ed's eyes softened, and he rested his head against the young man's neck.

"Thank you. I feel better now."

* * *

The next day, all the alchemists woke up early. Pinako got up in order to see them off. "Goodbye Granny," Al said. Ed searched around a bit.

"Hey, where's Winry?" he asked.

"She's sleeping in. After all she did stay up two nights fixing your automail," her grandmother explained.

"Oh," Ed sighed in disappointment. As the four began walking away, a tired voice called out.

"Hey, Ed!"

They all turned to see a disheveled and half asleep Winry standing on the balcony and giving them a weak wave. "See ya."

Ed smiled and returned the wave. "Bye, Winry! Thanks for everything!" Armstrong, Al, and Andrew all waved as well, and the third even flashed his small smile.

* * *

 **I just realized that "Andrew" is an anagram for "Edward" minus the "n". That was never intended, and I actually named him on the spot. Other options going through my head were:**

 **Alexander**

 **Thomas**

 **Eric**

 **Robert**

 **Jack**

 **Notes:**

 **The song Edward plays is the song is suppose to be the song "Brothers" from the 2003 FMA series OST.**

 **The song Andrew plays is "Fatal Lullaby" by Adrian von Ziegler. The reason is I made it his theme song.**


	8. Episode 8: Train Battle

**A/N: The reason behind the piano scene in the previous chapter is because it was inspired by a dream. I shit you not, it is true. The scene was of Andrew sitting in a dim room at a table with rain outside. There was a piano playing in the background. It eventually faded to white.**

 **FMA: Brotherhood - Bloodworks**

 **Chapter 8: Train Battle**

* * *

All four alchemists sat on the train. Ed and Al sat in one seat while Andrew and Armstrong sat in the one parallel to them. The two brothers were conversing about what they were planning to do once they got back to Central, and Armstrong just watched the scenery out the window. Andrew just observed them and then got the feeling of being watched. He turned and caught a pair eyes staring at his. The light brown-haired girl quickly ducked, and he would have treated this as just childish curiosity if the girl hadn't started talking about him.

"Mommy, there's a boy sitting behind me with white hair. I thought only really old people get white hair."

"Now, sweetie that's not very nice thing to say."

Edward, Alphonse, and Armstrong glanced at Andrew to see his reaction. The young man had his hands in his pockets, and his head was low. "Hey, it's not that bad. White hair suits you," Ed said in an attempt to comfort the senior. Then he saw the little girl waving at Siebensins, who also saw her. "See? She likes you, right?" he asked with a cheerful grin. The little girl nodded in response. Andrew directed one of his small smiles at the child, surprising Ed and his sibling as this was the first time they had seen warmth from the man's usually cold face. "So, Major Siebensins, what are you planning to do after arriving at Central?" Ed asked, directing the conversation to a more serious subject. The older male's smile disappeared. and he faced the blonde.

"It's fine to just call me Andrew. I'm sure you have an idea. But I plan to stick with you guys. After all we are working to the same goal." Their blue and golden orbs clashed with each other in a staring contest before Edward sighed and leaned back into his seat.

"Well, I can't blame you. Anyway, I'm going to take a nap," the teen said. Within minutes, he was snoring.

* * *

It had been a few hours now. Ed and Armstrong had both dozed off, and Andrew and Al watched the passing fields. Two men then slammed through the door, both of them carrying large guns. "Everyone, freeze! We've taken this entire train hostage. If any one of you tries to resist, we'll began executed you all here and now." Everyone quickly froze and began trembling. Except Edward, who continued to snore away. One of the terrorists scowled and walked over to the alchemists' seats.

"How the hell can this kid sleep through all this?" Unknowing to him, Andrew was opening the blade of his left ring. "Hey, wake up brat," the man demanded. The blonde went on sleeping. The man's eye twitched. "Hey, you little-" Edward's eyes instantly shot open and a dark aura surrounded him as he stood up. "Shrimp, if you don't sit down, I'll-" the man's threat was cut when the boy suddenly kneed him in the face.

"You calling me a "shrimp"!? A bean sprout!? A pipsqueak small enough to be picked up by a pair of pliers?!" he yelled as he beat the terrorist to a pulp. The other man came over to help his partner.

"Kid! If you don't stop and surrender, I'll start shooting bystanders!" he threatened as he raised his firearm at the little and her mother, who cowered in fear. Edward froze and growled. Just then Andrew quickly stood and created a gash on the man's face with his ring. While he reeled in pain, the white-haired youth kicked the gun out of his hands and punched him in the stomach. Ed then clapped his hands and transmuted some rope, which they used to tie the two up. The blonde then was able to beat information from the duo. "There are others in the cars in front of this one. The engine room has been taken over, and our boss, Bald, is in the cart behind it," one bruised man said.

"Anything else?" Andrew and Edward asked as the latter held up his automail fist with a cheerful smile, and the former showed both of his blades with an apathetic face.

"That's all there is! Really!" their prisoner desperately cried in fear. Ed turned to the still shaking girl.

"It'll be okay. Your big brothers will take care of everything," he said reassuringly. The child nodded. Ed straightened himself and turned to the Strong Arm Alchemist. "Major Armstrong and Al, you can take care of the guys in the cars. Major make your way to the back, and Al make your way to the front. Andrew and I will free the engine room."

"How will you get to the engine room, though?" the older man asked who had already taken off his shirt. Ed flashed a mischief smile.

"We'll take the rooftops," he explained as he opened the window. However he was taken by surprise when the winds nearly blew him out of the train completely, if Andrew hadn't grabbed onto his wrist.

 _We're all doomed,_ almost all the passengers thought as they watched the comedic scene. The young man glanced back at Armstrong and the armored soul.

"Major Armstrong. Alphonse. We can handle ourselves. You just take care of the terrorists in the train."

"Consider it done."

"You got it."

* * *

Andrew and Edward made their way over to the front of the train. It was hard to see and move with the strong winds constantly pushing against them. The younger alchemist nearly was knocked off by an outstretched tree branch, but the older man was able to catch him, though he almost throttled the boy in the process. As they ran across the final car behind the engine room, however, bullets fired out from the roof, and one hit Ed in the foot while another grazed Siebensins' cheek. The teenager was surprised and ended up rolling of the roof and in front of the car's door.

"Ouch!"

The older man leaned over the edge. "Edward, are you alright?"

"Yeah, thank goodness for my left foot," he exclaimed. He pulled off his elevator boot and pulled the bullet out of his automail's heel. "They're going to pay for that, right after we take control of the engine car," he said as he tossed the bullet a way. Andrew healed the wound on his face.

"Come on, Andy!" Andrew blinked in confusion.

"Andy...?" But, Ed didn't hear him as he had already ran ahead of him.

* * *

Inside the engine room, the two conductors were being held at gunpoint by a pair of terrorists. Ed lowered his head and saw them before sticking his tongue at one who seemed to notice. "What's wrong?" his partner asked, turning his head and missing Andrew slipping in through the window silently. The young man opened his hidden blades and proceeded to stab the back of the man's hands. Hearing the cry of pain, the other whipped his head around and aimed his gun at Andrew.

"Who are y-" Ed swing into the room and kicked the man in the head. With both of them down, the two hostages then beat them with their shovels as a quick act of payback.

"Take this!"

"And that!"

"And some of this!"

Edward watched and sweatdropped. Andrew just folded his hands into his pants' pockets and observed with a bored expression. After having thoroughly pummeling the terrorists into unconsciousness, the two men gave the alchemists a thumbs-up. The blonde and near albino both climbed out the windows, but quickly ducked as bullets rained down on them.

"You jerk! That's dangerous, you know!" Ed yelled as he transmuted a cannon using the coal in of the engine car's. The gunman quickly avoided the cannonball that was sent flying at him.

"Hey you kid, don't mess with the water tank! It's the life of the train!" one of the conductors yelled.

"Uh, sorry," Ed apologized. "Wait, water tank?" He glanced at Andrew who had the usual blank expression on his face.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" the older male asked. Edward wordlessly responded with a nod and an evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

"Bald, be careful. There are some freaky people up there!" the man warned his boss.

"Sir, all communication from behind has been cut!" another yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Bald murmured. He was an intimidating man with brown hair in a ponytail and a mustache. He had an eye patch and kept his automail arm which worked as a shotgun hidden under his cloak. Their thoughts were interrupted when blue lightning flashed in the center of the train door, and a oddly designed speaker popped out. It had angry cartoon eyes, a funnel for a mouth, and a blond ahoge and ponytail.

"Attention all terrorists! You have been surrounded. Surrender now, and there will be no trouble."

"Are you with the military? If you interfere, I kill start killing hostages!" Bald threatened. Then another speaker appeared. It had a plain design, being just a white sphere with the speaker circle on the front.

"Well, then. You've made your decision," a cold voice said. Then a large flash of alchemy appeared underneath the talking spheres, and this time a large pipe was transmuted.

"A...water pipe?"

"All passengers please take cover!" Ed shouted. Soon a blast of water rushed through, filling the car and flying out the windows. The back door was then opened and all the terrorists were washed out, minus the boss. The wash outs were greeted by the sound of metal fists pounding into each other and saw a towering figure whose silhouette was highlighted by the sun behind him.

"Welcome."

* * *

As Al pounded the men, Ed fell through the top door of the car and behind Bald. "So, you're an automail user, too, huh? Not sure how that works as an arm, but it's not my choice," he said as he transmuted his arm blade. He stabbed his opponent's metal arm and caught Bald's fist. They struggled in a stalemate before Andrew swung in and kicked the terrorist in the face. The man tried to get up again, but the young man landed both feet on his face, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

At the next train station, military personnel were already gathered, and all the terrorists were arrested. Edward, Al, Andrew, and Armstrong watched as the criminals were taken away.

"Well, my boys, that was unexpected. But, it seems we have prevailed just fine," Armstrong stated as he flexed his biceps and purple stars surrounded him. At that moment though, there was a cry of pain, and everyone saw that Bald had used the switchblade in his arm to cut through his bindings and the shoulders of the guards. The others readied themselves for a fight.

Andrew who stood out in front of his group said, "Cool, a hidden blade. But mine is better." He opened is right ring's blade. Bald snarled before lunging at the boy.

"Andrew!" the other alchemists called.

The young man remained composed and sliced the palm of his hand. He then clapped his hands and transmuted his sword. He dodged the attempted stab and slashed Bald's chest. The man collapsed, grasping his chest, and gasping in agony. Andrew swung his weapon to the side, ridding it of the man's blood. "Be thankful I didn't cut too deep," he said in a tone devoid of emotion. As Bald was being taken away, the trio heard a small voice calling out to them.

"Hey, there they are!" All three turned to see the happy little girl and her mother. "Big Brothers, thank you! Thank you!" she said as she waved at them. They returned the friendly gesture with Andrew's being his usual feeble move. Ed had a huge grin on his face, and Andrew had his own small one.

* * *

 **A wiki page for Andrew because I was bored.**

 **Andrew Siebensins**

 **Bloodworks Alchemist**

 **Aliases: Major Siebensins**

 **Kid**

 **Andy**

 **Birthplace: Retrawell, Amestris**

 **Date of Birth: 1893**

 **Age: 21**

 **Family: Unnamed brother**

 **Amestrian State Military**

 **Affiliations: Roy Mustang (commanding officer)**

 **Species: Human**

 **Occupation: State Alchemist**

 **Rank: Major**

 **Abilities: Alchemy (blood and medical)**

 **Hand to hand combat**

 **Swordsmanship**

 **Alchemy**

 **Weapon: Sword**

 **Ring blades**

 **Natural white hair**

 **Bags under eyes/ Insomnia**

 **Unique traits: Automail legs**

 **High tolerance to pain**

 **Extremely blunt**

 **Scar**

 **Goal: Find the Philosopher's Stone  
**

 **Voice Actor: David Hurwitz**

 **Seiyū: Junichi Suwabe**

 **Andrew Siebensins (アンドルー・ジーベン罪 Andorū Jībentsumi), nicknamed Andy, is the main titular protagonist of the fanfiction FMA: Bloodworks. He is searching for a way to fix his broken body after a failed human transmutation. To get the information he needs, he joins the military.**

 **History**

 **Andrew keeps his past enigmatic. What is known about him that he hails from the eastern Amestrian village of Retrawell and that he has a brother. Sometime in his younger days, Andrew performed a human transmutation and lost his legs as a result.**

 **Appearance **

**Andrew is a young man with a deceptively youthful face. He is slightly below average height for his age, being around 165.3 cm (5'5") and weighs 132 lbs. As a result of Marie Antoinette syndrome, his hair, thin eyebrows, and eyelashes are completely white. He keeps his neck-length hair neatly combed, and his fringe is styled into three segments: the middle segment is scruffy and spikes between his eyes, while the other two segments curves in front of his cheeks. He has sullen icy blue eyes that are often half-lidded and have dark bags under them due to him being an insomniac. Andrew has a somewhat androgynous figure, possessing a rather narrow waist for a male (though it is not as slim as a woman's) and a softly rounded face. His eyelashes are slightly longer than normal, and they are made more prominent by their whiteness. Hidden underneath his clothing, Andrew has a muscular and toned build, mainly on his arms, chest, and abs. The only indication of this when he is clothed is his broad shoulders.**

 **He has a thin scar on his back that starts from his right waist, goes diagonally across his back and ends on his left shoulder blade. The end that reaches his shoulder curves. He has four stitching scars on his waist that are in the shape of the Roman numeral "VII".**

 **Andrew originally wore a plain white dress shirt, beige trousers, and brown shoes. It is his formal and civilian clothes. He later goes on to wear a standard blue military uniform.**

 **While his outfits vary at times, his most common one is a black jacket that reached his knees over a plain white shirt with a wide v-neck, exposing his collarbone and some shoulder. It is kept unzipped and has a high collar, but also a hood with a black fur lining. This is accompanied with green cargo pants that are tucked into black and white knee-length boots and held up by a dark leather belt.**

 **Due to him losing his legs from his failed human transmutation, he is fitted with automail prosthetics. They are composed mostly from steel, but have chrome for rust-resistance and a mix of carbon fiber and aluminum for cold weather. Both of his legs are automail just below his knees. They are slimmer than most automail thus allowing him to efficiently conceal them. The scarring from the installation is prominent around his knees.**

 **Andrew always wears a pair of silver rings, usually on his index fingers. They have transmutation circles on them that are different from each other. They each have a hidden blade on the bottom that can be flicked open. The blades are used mostly for wounding himself, but can be used for combat.**

 **Personality**

 **Andrew acts as a typical tsundere. He is extremely reclusive and rarely talks. He tends to not show emotion and talks in monotone. He is virtually fearless, but is not reckless and is instead very calculating. Andrew is very machiavellian and is willing to manipulate others for his own gain. His apathetic nature can also make him seem heartless at times as unless it directly affects him or someone close to him, he tends not to care. Andrew can be very serious and acts mature in certain situations. Despite this he has his comedic quirks. He has a habit of saying foreign terms in his everyday speech. He also demonstrates a humorous side since he constantly teases Edward about his height by calling him a "chibi". He seems to have a soft spot for young children and dogs. Though he is usually apathetic and stoic, when angered Andrew becomes very intimidating and somewhat impulsive. He can be very aggressive and is willing to use fear to get what he wants. He has been shown to be very cold-hearted, and is willing to kill.**

 **Andrew's most prominent personality trait is his honesty. He tends to speak his mind, no matter if it hurts someone. This makes him come off as rude, but he usually does not have ill intentions.**

 **He apparently dislikes being referred to as a child, possibly because he is sensitive about his height or because he believes it implies that he lacks maturity.**

 **Abilities **

**Andrew has proven that he is a skilled alchemist, and he has also proven he has a high intellect. He is a strategic fighter and uses his surroundings to his advantage. In contrast to Edward, Andrew prefers hand to hand combat. Despite his thin build he is a capable fighter and has shown to have high endurance and speed as he demonstrates the ability to dodge bullets. Andrew noticeably has enhanced strength (though nowhere near Izumi's or Armstrong's level) and also has a high tolerance to pain. He has exceptional sword proficiency.**

 **Trivia**

 **Andrew's surname "Siebensins" is a direct reference to the seven deadly sins. "Sieben" is the German word for "seven".**

 **His original surname was "Beckersins" which in turn was "thought up on the spot and has no real meaning".**

 **-Similarly, Andrew was also named on the spot, with other considerable names being Alexander, Jack, Robert, Thomas, and Eric.**

 **Jack and Robert are the names of the father and brother of XXII-TheFool respectively.**

 **-His name can be an anagram of Edward's name if the "n" is remove.**

 **Similar to how Ed dislikes being called short, Olivier being called feminine or Izumi being called old, Andrew detests being called a child.**

 **Andrew appears to have sadistic personality disorder.**

 **He is associated with the tarot card, The Chariot.**

 **-The scars from his deepest stitches form its Roman numeral, VII.**

 **-The card helped influence the concept of his personality.**

 **Andrew has a connection with the number 7. (His last name and his tarot card)**

 **Andrew has unintentionally and subtly foreshadowed events in the story, usually other characters' tragic ends.**

 **The foreign terms Andrew speaks are Japanese words.**

 **A running gag in the story is that Andrew can be so blunt is literally turns the person he is speaking to into stone.**

 **Another running gag is how he teases Edward by calling him a "chibi".**

 **Andrew's theme is "Fatal Lullaby" by Adrian von Ziegler. His second theme is the instrumental of "Einsamkeit".**

 **Andrew's preferred English voice actor also voiced Mello in Death Note.**

 **Andrew's preferred Japanese seiyū is known for Grimmjow Jeagerjaques (Bleach), the Undertaker (Black Butler), Freed Justine (Fairy Tail), and Daiki Aomine (Kuroko no Basuke).**

 **-Interestingly, he shares his voice with the 2003 series Greed.**


	9. Episode 9: Ingredients

**FMA: Brotherhood-Bloodworks**

 **Ch. 9 Ingredients**

* * *

The Elrics, Siebensins, and Armstrong depart from the train. Ed, feeling refreshed from his nap, rushed off ahead of the others. When they got outside, they greeted by two officers, a man and woman, saluting them. "Boys, I'd like to introduce you to 2nd Lt. Maria Ross," the woman nodded, "and Sergeant Denny Brosh," the man nodded.

"It is a great honor to meet and guard the Fullmetal Alchemist," the two said in unison.

"It's really amazing to meet you sir. I see where your nickname came from," Brosh said Alphonse as they both unfortunately mistook the younger brother for the famous alchemist. Al then gestured to his sulking sibling who was off to the side and had a dark aura around him. "Wow, wait. You mean it's the little-"

"Huh?" Ed asked ominously, and when he turned he had a deranged expression. Both Ross and Brosh flinched.

"Uh, I mean sorry! Didn't mean to mix the two of you up," Denny frantically said while waving his hands in front of him. Maria stepped up to Andrew.

"You must be the Bloodworks Alchemist. It is a pleasure to met you as well." Andrew awkwardly averted his eyes.

"Thank you," he muttered.

"Now you three, try not to make too much for your new guards," Armstrong told them.

"Hmm, new guards?" Ed asked. Then he nearly jumped for joy. "Okay, see ya around Major! You probably have better things to due then watch over a bunch like us." Armstrong then scooped Ed and Andrew into a large hug with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Oh, I will miss you, too! Take care of yourselves." There was the audible sound of snapping bones, and Ed clearly looked distressed. Andrew on the other hand kept his stone face despite it looking like his spine had snapped.

After saying goodbye to the Major, the Elrics told the escorts that they needed to go to the First Branch of the National Central Library. While on the car, the two officers decided to ask the alchemists a few questions.

"So why do you want to go to the First Branch?" Maria began.

"We think there area notes that can help us achieve our goal," Ed informed them.

"Hey, Alphonse, why do you wear armor anyway?" Denny questioned. The two brothers began to sweat (for Al, metaphorically) and looked back and forth between each other. They then peered at Andrew who shifted glances between them, and then all three of them turned back to the officers.

"It's a hobby," they said all together. That caused the two officers to have a whispering conversation.

"Just a hobby? What kind of hobby is wearing armor?" Maria asked.

"Who are these kids?" Denny asked back.

"You know, we can hear you guys. And I'm probably only a few years younger than both of you," Andrew bluntly stated. The officers briefly turned to stone before breaking out, and then they began to nervously sweat.

"Oh, sorry! We didn't mean to insult you in anyway," Maria said as she wriggled her hands. She then opened her eyes in puzzlement. "Wait, just a few years younger than us? I thought you were around 15." Andrew sighed tiredly.

"I get that a lot. I'm just 21 years old."

"Again sorry about the misunderstanding," Maria apologized when Denny decided to change to subject.

"So why are you called the Bloodworks Alchemist?" he asked. Andrew presents his rings and their blades.

"I transmute my own blood for combat. I also have a little knowledge in medical alchemy as I have to heal myself."

"Alright, enough introduction talk. When are we getting to the library?" Ed called out. The two guards exchanged worried looks.

"Well, you see..." Ross began.

* * *

"...it burned down the day before. It's suspected to be an act of arson." Ed and Al stood dumbstruck as they stared at the charred remains of the Branch. Andrew was a distance behind them, and though he looked apathetic, he was shocked as well.

 _The timing of all this seems to be very coincidental. A little_ ** _too_** _coincidental,_ he thought to himself. He lowered his head into his jacket's collar and narrowed his eyes fiercely. Deep in his crystal blue orbs, a fire flickered to life.

* * *

Inside the library, Ed had attempted to find information on whether Marcoh's notes had been stored somewhere else besides the destroyed Branch. To his disappointment, none of the other librarians had anything to tell about the research.

"What now? We can't just look through this entire library. Besides, what if those notes were actually in the First Branch?" Ed whined as he melted onto the floor.

"Don't give up, brother, we'll find a way," his sibling said in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Oh, yeah? Tell me have you got any ideas?" his brother countered.

"Hey, if you want to know something about the First Branch, why don't you go see Sheska?" an employee called out to them.

"Huh, who's Sheska?" Ed asked as he turned towards the man.

"She was a young woman who use to work in that section, but she was recently dismissed." They were given the woman's address and piled into the car.

* * *

When they arrived, Maria Ross knocked on the door of the apartment. "Hello? Ms. Sheska, are you home?" She then tried the door knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. "When she opened the door, everyone (except for one certain individual) was dumbfounded by the amount of books in the home. Shelves lined up against the walls, and several towers rose to the ceiling.

"Wow, someone lives here?!" Ed exclaimed. The five of them began to make their way around looking for the occupant of the apartment. Everyone, minus Ed, had to press themselves against the shelves to avoid knocking down any skyscrapers of literature.

"Hey..."

Andrew looked up at Al, wondering why he had stopped moving.

"Someone...please help..."

"Brother..."Al trailed off as he pointed down the space between to towers. Andrew peered in. There was a pile of books on the ground and poking out of it was a hand with a pair a glasses resting on it. "There's someone buried there!" the armor called out urgently.

Immediately, they all began to toss books aside, left and right. After a few minutes, Ed sat on the floor panting with a book on his head as his brother laid behind him, exhausted. Maria was taking more books away from the scene, and her partner managed to get half of himself buried, head first, in a large pile. Andrew laid on his stomach on top of another pile with a more tired than usual look. Sheska was bowing to them and repeatedly thanked them. She had apparently knocked over a tower and got herself buried. She had believed no one would find her and that she would suffocate.

"So you're Sheska, right?" Ed asked. The bespectacled woman raised her head.

"Yes, that's me. Is there something I can do for you?"

"We want to know if you can tell us some information about the First Branch in the National Central Library," Andrew said lazily. For some reason, Sheska sulked down, and tears began streaming from her eyes.

"The library I recently got fired from when I was trying to make money to move my mother to a good hospital. I kept forgetting to to my job by getting caught up in reading the texts. Now what do I do?" She began crying more tears. While Al and Maria tried comforting her, Ed glared angrily at the white-haired man.

"Nice one, Andrew." The man sat up and struggled his shoulders uncaringly.

"It's not my fault bookworm here lost her job," he replied coldly. He tossed the book he was balancing in his hand to the side, accidentally hitting Denny in the head, resulting in him getting a bump and being knocked out for a few minutes.

"Wait, is that what they're calling me behind my back?" the young woman exclaimed as more tears poured down. Ed scowled at the man again, but turned away with a huff when the only reaction he got was an unfeeling stare.

"Insensitive jerk."

Andrew rolled his eyes dismissively. "Better than being a chibi." Ed's teeth grew sharp and steam blew out of his nostrils.

"I am not a cheek-bee!" he screamed as he ran up the hill of books with his fists flailing. Andrew simply raised his foot up and held back the angry teen. He placed his hands into his pockets and remained unfazed. Meanwhile Al, Maria, Sheska, and the newly awakened Denny watched the humorous act. Al then turned to the bespectacled woman.

"Ms. Sheska, can you tell us if you know anything about notes by Tim Marcoh that were possibly in the First Branch?" Alphonse asked. The young woman adjusted her glasses and looked up thoughtfully.

"I did read the texts in the Branch. I do remember reading one work by a man named Tim Marcoh," she said as she tapped her chin. Ed stopped his attack against Andrew and glanced at her.

"So that means," he jumped down and went towards them, "that those notes really were in there. And now they've been burnt to a crisp!" he exclaimed gloomily. "Sorry to bother you," he said as ha and his brother walked away with a dark cloud over their heads.

"Wait, I read those notes. If you want I can copy it for you," Sheska offered. That caused the two boys to froze before they whirled around with shocked expressions.

"Huuuuh?!"

"Oh, you see I have a photographic memory and can remember anything I read. Though I only looked at it once, I'm sure I can replicate it perfectly." This immediately brightened the brothers' day, and Ed was shaking her hand with Al dancing in the background.

"That's great! Thank you so much, bookworm!" Ed exclaimed. Andrew just sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I just feel it is too much of a coincidence," the white-haired youth said into the phone as he coiled the cord around his finger. "The entire branch of the library that is suppose to contain Marcoh's notes burns down. Not only that it is suspected to be an act of arson. Why would anyone just randomly burn down part of a library?"

"Well, Major Siebensins, it could have been someone's idea of an attack on the military," said the voice from the other side of the line.

The young man paused to think this over and then responded with, "I suppose you do have a point. But, I would expect an act would be against a more notable building."

The voice on phone replied, "Anyway, Bloodworks, why are you reporting this to me?"

Andrew furrowed his eyebrows before saying, "I just feel for some reason I can trust you enough with my opinions. Maybe even enough with my life. So, don't prove me a fool."

The telephone was silent for a while and then the reply came. "Very well. Thank you for your report, Major Siebensins."

"You're welcome, Colonel Mustang."

And with that, both men hung up.

* * *

Five days later, they all were back at the apartment, and Sheska was standing proudly in front of a table with papers stacked on top of it. "Here it is. Sorry it took so long, but I was able to get everything on to a transcript."

"You sure that all that info is correct?" Ed asked eagerly.

"Yep," the woman nodded, "Tim Marcoh's work: Over 100 Recipes for the Kitchen." That one sentence made everyone, mainly the Elrics, deadpan, however Andrew just tilted his head to the side.

"Wait, wait?!" the blonde cried. Ross and Brosh quickly examined the papers.

"This doesn't look like any scientific research. It's just a bunch of recipes and cooking tips. Hey, lady, are you sure you aren't duping us?" Brosh interrogated.

"Yes, I'm sure this is the right material," Sheska answered defensively. Andrew then calmly walked toward the table and picked up a packet. He then flipped through it and placed it down uninterested.

"Ms. Sheska, are you positive this is all notes?" he asked with no emotion.

"Yes, I am positive!" she said confidently.

Andrew placed on one of his signature smiles, but due to his low head, no one saw it. He then handed a packet to Ed who also reviewed it and smiled. He then glanced at his brother who nodded. "Thanks Sheska! You did a great job! Before we go, I can't just leave you without repayment." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a notepad and pencil and wrote something down. "2nd Lt. Ross, please withdrawal this amount of money from my bank account and give it Sheska. And take my pocket watch as identification," he said as he handed the said object along with the note to the woman. "Thank you again Sheska," he said as he, Al, Andrew, and Denny took the transcript back to the car.

"You're welcome, Ed," Sheska called.

"His account, huh?" Maria said as she and Sheska looked at the amount of money written on the note. And the number made them freeze up.

"THAT MUCH?! HOW CAN A KID HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY?!" Their screams of disbelief were easily heard from outside.

* * *

The four men went to the library, where they carried all the papers to a private room. Brosh was confused on one thing. "If this is just a replica of some cookbook, what good would it be for alchemy?" he asked as he scratched his head. Ed smiled.

"You see Sergeant, there is something we alchemists do to prevent our research from being used if it were to fall into the wrong hands. We code our notes," the young boy explained.

"So wait that means-"

"Yes, to the average person this may seem to be a normal book on cooking, but in reality it is a complicated and brilliant alchemy formula."

"Yeah, brother uses travelogue when coding his notes, and it's so difficult not even I can decipher them,"Al chimed in.

"Really?" Ed asked surprised.

 _Come to think of it, the colonel uses the names of women for his notes to make it look like he's going on dates. And I use blood-related terms for mine,_ Andrew thought.

"So, you're going to decode all of this?" Denny asked.

"Yep. It may take days, since we aren't the alchemist who came up with this code, but we'll get it eventually," Ed said.

"Man, just thinking about it just makes me feel tired," Brosh sighed tiredly.

They then noticed they were short of one and saw that Andrew had already began working. However they didn't know what to think of the steel-rimmed glasses he now wore and the hair clip keeping his bangs out of his forehead.

Then something caught his eyes. "There's a recipe for a pigeon dish. Maybe it's about the Green Lion, the philosopher's moon." Ed gave him a confident smirk.

"Good work, Andrew. That's a start. Al, did you bring any of Flamel's manuscripts or books on Lambspring's philosopher's stone?" His brother came over and placed a stack of literature on the table.

"Of course!"

"Alright, let's get to deciphering!" Ed shouted as he grabbed a pencil.

* * *

* _One week later*_

* * *

A three laid their faces on the table, a heavy, depressed aura above them.

"Why is deciphering this code hard as hell?" Ed muttered.

"Couldn't we just ask Dr. Marcoh? It'd be a lot easier," his brother suggested as his horn pierced the table. His brother shot up with a fierce glare in his golden orbs.

"No way! I see this as a challenge from him! If we go ask him, that means we admit defeat! Besides, Andy's not complaining," he said as he pointed at the face-down man. Al then notice the gentle rise in his back.

"Brother, I think he's asleep." Ed blinked a few times before an annoyed expression spread on his face. "Well, he did pull more all-nighters than us, but that was just by one!" he shouted. He then leaned over the still man and poked his head. "Hey, wake your ass up Andy." The young man instantly lifted his head and, in the process, slammed it into the boy's chin and knocked him out of his chair.

"I'm awake," he said sullenly, and he adjusted the glasses resting on top of his head.

"You jerk!" Ed yelled as he lunged at the youth. Andrew leaned his chair back and held the blonde with his right boot.

"Is something wrong here?" They all turned to see Sheska who had been let in by Brosh.

"Thank you. I was able to transfer my mother to a good hospital because of your kindness," Sheska said as she bowed. "I appreciate it very much."

"It's no problem," Ed replied with a good-nature grin.

"So, how's deciphering the code been?" Sheska sweatdropped at the gloomily atmosphere the grew from the boys. The brothers had deadpans while Andrew hid his eyes with shadows.

"How has your search for a job been?" the white-haired man asked nonchalantly. Sheska then had a gloomily cloud above her which Al sweatdropped at, and Ed glared at Andrew who just stared back.

"But, because of you three, I was able to see that a failure like myself could be useful to someone. Thank you very much," the young woman said.

Al then voiced his opinion. "I don't think you're a failure." Sheska and his fellow alchemists looked at him. "To be able to dedicate yourself to something is a talent in itself and you have an impress memory. You should have more self-confidence. " The young woman smiled gently.

"Thank you."

"Yo! Major Armstrong told me you guys were back." Everyone saw Maes Hughes at entered the room with Maria and Denny saluting him.

"Hey, Lt. Colonel Hughes," Ed greeted. The man came over and slammed his hands on the table.

"I told you come over and say hi next time you're in Central. Hello, to you too Andrew." Hughes friendly waved at the young man who returned it with his own weak wave.

"My bad. It's just that I had urgent matter to attend to," Ed said as he bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

Maes chuckled. "Yeah, I've been busy myself." Meanwhile, the two other officers were whispering away.

"He's talking to the Lt. Colonel like they're old pals!" whispered the sergeant.

"Seriously, who are these kids?" his partner questioned.

"What are you guys talking about?"

The two both transformed into solid rock before flinching away. Denny was the most startled since the voice came directly behind him. Andrew stood there with a blank expression and his hands folded into his pockets. "W-When did you get here?" Maria stuttered.

"I saw you guys sneak away and wondered what was going on. Hopefully I didn't interrupt something private," Andrew said. Though his voice was monotone, how he dragged the word "private" out made them realized what he was implying. The two officers had bright red blushes on their faces.

"What?! No, it wasn't anything like that!" Ross said frantically. Brosh rapidly nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, whatever you say," the young man said with a shrug before he walked back to the table. After he was gone, the partners exhaled in relief.

"Damn, that freaked me out," Denny breathed out as he gripped the spot where his heart was.

"It's been so busy, and now that all the case and criminal records in the First Branch have burned up, our job has been messed up," Hughes said as he sat down across from Ed.

"Hmmmmm..."

All three alchemists turned to look at Sheska who was just standing to the side.

* * *

"Whaaaaaaaa!? Me?!"

"So, Lt. Colonel Hughes, what do yo think? She is looking for job," Ed said with a confident smile.

"It's true that I've read those records, and I do remember them, but..." Sheska pondered.

"Great, we can get set up right away, and the payment is great!" Hughes exclaimed.

Sheska was a bit hesitant. "That is...uhh..." She turned to the three alchemists. "Thank you all very much. I am going to be more confident and do my best!" she said with a happy smile. Maes then grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her away. "Thank you!" she called out to them as she waved to them.

"Come on, we've got work to do," Hughes said. The three boys waved back at the young woman.

"Is it just me or does he look like a kidnapper?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah," the brothers agreed. After they were all alone again, Ed plopped his face back on the table.

"'To be able to dedicate yourself to something is a talent in itself', huh? Real wise words, little brother," Ed complimented as he chewed the tip of a pen.

Al leaned against is elbow. "I really do feel like that, especially when I look at a certain someone."

"So do I," the white-haired man said. He closed his eyes and flashed his small grin. The brothers glanced at him softly before Ed threw his pen in the air and caught it.

"Well, that certain someone better get working." Andrew looked at him gently. _Actually, you and someone else I knew are those certain types._

* * *

The next few days, he and his companions worked hard decoding the papers. At times Ed would lose his temper, throwing the papers and occasionally a book into Andrew's face. When he was sleeping, his brother and the young man worked to find the answers. Packet after packet, they translated the recipes in to alchemy notes. After ten days, they reached the answer.

* * *

Brosh woke up from his doze and saw his partner standing up. "Closing time," she stated.

"I can't believe those boys have some much time to due work like this," Denny said as he reached for the closed doors handles.

"This can't be!"

The two froze and glanced at each other before the man opened the doors. They were greeted by scattered papers, books, and chairs. Ed and Al sat on the floor next to, but facing away from each other. They both held their heads as if they were in pain. Andrew was in the corner with his knees tucked into his chest, his arms wrapped around them, and his head lowered.

"Did you guys have a sibling fight?"Denny asked cautiously.

"You shouldn't get so desperate just because you are unable to solve it..."Maria began.

"We did it. We did solve the code," Al said grimly.

"What? That's great!" Brosh congratulated them.

Ed slammed his fist against the ground. "There's nothing great about it, damn it! This really is the 'Devil's research'..., 'Something you shouldn't go after'... Marcoh, you bastard..." he said as he gripped his forehead.

"What..exactly is wrong?" Denny asked worriedly.

"The ingredients for the Philosopher's Stone," Andrew began, his voice muffled but audible, "are living human beings!" Maria and her partner reeled at this info. "Not only that," the young man continued, "but several sacrifices are needed in order to refine a single stone. "

"I'd never imagine something so inhumane was going on the military," Denny said, obviously shocked.

"It's just unforgivable," his partner said.

"Please...please, don't tell anyone about this," Ed requested.

"But-"

"No! Just forget about it all."

Andrew raised his head, a disgusted and mortified glint in his blues orbs. _This is truly from the deepest realms of_ ** _jigoku_** _. Brother, what have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

 **Omake Theater Productions**

 _TA-DA!_

 **ACT 5: Mob**

Andrew walked down the street in his blue military uniform. As he looked around he noticed that the streets appeared deserted.

 _Where is everyone?_

He got is answer in the form of angry yelling, and people carrying pitchforks and torches. He stared at the crowd, unfazed. "What is this all about?"

"We've come to destroy you, you witch!" a man who was apparently the leader said as he pointed his fire at the youth. Andrew just titled his noggin.

"Witch? What makes you think I'm a witch?"

"It's because you have the unnatural ability to turn people to stone with your eyes!" a woman in the crown angrily accused. The rest of the mob chanted in agreement. Andrew just stood there, looking detached.

"No, that isn't witchcraft at all. It's from people being unable to handle the shock of my bluntness. Honest'y, I'd never thought I'd see full grown adults who haven't grown out of their failed childhoods," Andrew bluntly stated. The last comment shocked the crowd so much that they transformed into a garden of statues. Andrew calmly walked up to the frozen ringleader and tipped him over with his foot. That set off a domino effect, and all the statues fell down. Luckily, for the mob, they didn't shatter, and only a few chips fell off.

Andrew then apathetically strolled away. "That was fun,...I guess."

 **ACT 6: Shave**

Bald lunged at Andrew with his knife, and the boy was preparing his sword.

*Whish* *Cut* *Whoosh*

The two now were behind each other with their backs turned. Then, Bald literally became bald, both on the face and head.

"You seemed like you needed a trim," Andrew said as he shook the strands of hair from his blades.

"How could you?! This is high school all over again!" the terrorist bawled as he was taken away.

 **ACT 7: Tattoo**

Winry walked out to get some fresh air and caught sight of the shirtless Andrew chopping wood. His well- built body didn't distract her from the thing on his back though.

"What is that?" she asked. Andrew stopped working and began sulking.

"Don't tell anyone. It's the greatest regret in my entire life." He glanced back at the bespectacled black and white cow with the red panties permanently inked into his skin. Over the animal read the words "Fighting Panties".

 _I never should've taken that bet with my brother._

 **Act 8: Height**

"Brother, a lot of fan letters are asking 'How tall is Mr. Edward?'," Alphonse said as he read over the letters. Edward suddenly became very rigid and nervous.

Finally he stuttered, "M-my total height is...165 cm...I think."

"Oh, so you're as tall as me?" Andrew asked. He then went to stand next to the blonde, and Al compared them.

He quickly noticed that Ed's elevator boots made his legs around the same length as Andrew's, and his ahoge was the only part of him that reached the top of Andrew's head.

"Let's actually measure him," Riza said as she set up a measuring scale.

"Nononononooooo! Let go of me!" Ed cried as Al and Andrew carried him over.

* * *

 **That's done. Now I will attempt something I constantly fail at. Multitasking! That means I will be working on different stories simultaneously.**


	10. Episode 10: Lab

**FMA: Brotherhood-Bloodworks**

 **Ch. 10 Lab**

* * *

Andrew stood outside the Elric brothers room leaning against the wall next to the door. He had since changed back into his military uniform and had a more than usual sullen look. _Damn it. The one thing that we thought could get our bodies back is made from sacrificing other people's lives. Now what the hell do we do?_ His thoughts were interrupted by Major Armstrong rushing pass him and pounding on the door.

"Elric brothers, I know you're in there! Open up, it is the Major!" the giant ordered. When the boys didn't not respond, he simply broke the handle through the door and allowed himself inside despite Andrew's attempt to stop him. "I know what it said boys!" Ed and Al cried in distress. "Such a tragedy! To think the Philosopher's Stone bore such a horrendous secret!" Armstrong bellowed as tears streamed out of his eyes. Edward and Andrew immediately turned their attention to Maria Ross and Denny Brosh who had followed the Major. Ed had a pissed off expression while he glowered at the two, and Andrew had deadpan look that made his eyes seem duller, but at the same time showed his annoyance.

"W-We're really sorry," Ross stuttered.

"It's hard keeping something from him when he starts asking," Brosh said.

"To think something like this was going on right under our noses. How cruel the truth can be," lamented the Major. Ed's mind suddenly snapped.

 _The truth behind the truth._

"Hold on everyone, I think there's more to this puzzle. I'm going to need all your help to solve it." After getting out his notes and requesting a full map off Central City, Ed along with the others began gathering the missing pieces. "So, I see that there a total of four Alchemical Labs currently being operated here in Central." The blonde used his pencil each of them, and something then caught his eye. "But, what's this here?" he asked as he placed his finger down on one spot. Denny looked at the area.

"That would be Lab 5, but it's been boarded up and abandoned for a while," he informed.

"Then, this must be where the government is making the Stones," Ed concluded. Everyone turned towards him.

"What makes you say that?" the only female present asked.

"If you hadn't noticed, it's near the Central Prison," Andrew said quietly. His head was low, and his eyes were hidden in a dark shade. "If I recall correctly, the bodies of executed prisoners are never returned to their families. But, what if those inmates aren't being executed?" Maria's eyes widened.

"Are you saying that the prisoners are being used as..." she gagged a bit, " 'ingredients'?" The white-haired man looked up with a dark frown and nodded. Ed and Al also did.

"I think you're right, Andy. They're being used as the sacrifices for the Stones and using them won't draw any unnecessary attention," Ed said.

 _Again with the 'Andy' thing?_

Maria looked like she was ready to vomit. "Why do I have a feeling we're getting into something way over our heads?" she asked as she looked at her partner, who had a similar sick look on his face.

"That's why we told you to forget everything you heard!" Al reminded them. He then directed his glance at Major Armstrong.

"Major, who was in charge of the Lab before it was shut down? I want to know if this related to the military or a separated incident," the armor asked.

Armstrong thought for moment before answering. "I believe it was the Brigadier General Basque Grand. But we all know that he's been killed by Scar. It's possible that other alchemists he assassinated also knew the truth." He then began gathering all the papers. "This has the potential to grew into a more serious matter, if such a high ranking member of the military was involved. I will continue to investigate on my own from now on. 2nd Lt. Ross and Sergeant Brosh, be sure you do not speak to anyone about this."

"Yes sir," the two officers said as they saluted.

"Elric brothers and Major Siebensins, I don't want you boys to go anywhere near Lab 5 until further notice," the man ordered. Noticing the brothers shifty eyes, he blew steam from his nose. "I know you boys! You were planning to sneak out and have a look all by yourselves, weren't you?!" the man demanded. He was towering over them and his eyes glowed red. While Ed and Al were frantic, Andrew remained cool and calm.

"We weren't, we swear!" the siblings said in unison. The almost albino agreed with a nod.

"Good. You two, watch over them," he ordered Maria and Denny as he walked out.

* * *

It had been a few hours. The 2nd Lt. and Sergeant stood on the left and right of the door, respectively. Andrew leaned against the wall, staring out into space. Maria then began walking away from her position. "I have to use the restroom. I'll be back momentarily."

"Now, that you mention it, I kinda have to go, too," her partner said as he rubbed his neck.

"Go ahead. I'll watch for you guys," Andrew offered. The two officers thanked them and left him staring at the door. _They sure have been quiet,_ he thought. His blue orbs then widened a bit. "Too quiet," he thought aloud. He rushed to the door and opened it to be greeted by the scene of a blanket rope tied to the bed and hanging out the ajar window. "Damn it!" he swore. "Just what the hell are those kids thinking?" He looked down at the makeshift rope and back down the hall Ross and Brosh had gone down. "Well, no time to waste," he said as he jumped out the window and landed hard on his automail feet. Luckily, he didn't hear any snapping, so he began running towards the direction of the "abandoned" Lab 5.

* * *

The young man pressed himself against one of the walls surrounding the large facility. _Curious. Why would an abandoned laboratory need an armed guard in front of it?_ he mentally asked as he peered at the soldier standing in front of the locked gates. _How to get in? The light from alchemy will draw his attention, and I can't just walk around these barriers checking for a weak spot._ He then noticed something. Someone had made a rope by using the barbed wire on top of the walls and lowering it down. "Now, I wondering why this is here?" Andrew rhetorically asked. He glanced at the pointy barbs and then at his unprotected hands. He then shrugged and began climbing.

* * *

Al sat under the vent his brother had gone into. Since he obviously couldn't fit, he had to stay outside. "Hurry, Ed, and please be safe."

"So I'm guessing Edward went in there?" a voice cut in. Al was startled and quickly stood to see Andrew staring at him with his half-lidded eyes.

"Andrew, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question," the youth responded. "What are you guys doing? Major Armstrong ordered that you and your brother don't go anywhere near this lab."

"He said the same for you," Al countered.

"The reason I came here wasn't to investigate, it was to bring you boys back to the inn," he stated as he jabbed a finger in the younger's direction. That was when Al noticed the blood dripping into the ground.

"Andrew, what happened to your hands?! They're all messed up!" the boy exclaimed. It was true. Andrew's hands had puncture wounds and scratches all over his palms and fingers. Red was leaking out the injuries rapidly.

"I used that barbed wire rope you guys made. I'll be fine." He clapped his bloodied hands and used his medical alchemy to heal himself. "Back to the subject, Ed has gone into the lab through the vent, huh? I think I can fit through that." He hoisted himself up into the tunnel and began crawling. "You stay there Al. When I find Edward, I'm coming back and bringing you guys back to your room."

"Okay," Al said in disappointment.

* * *

As Andrew crawled through the vent, his mind raced. _Damn it Ed, why did you have to go off on your own? I can't have you going out and getting yourself killed. After all you-._ His thoughts were put to a halt when he heard the sound of metal clashing and grunts of battle. He noticed that one of the vents had already been kicked out of place, courtesy of the Fullmetal Alchemist. When he jumped down, he saw a suit of armor running at a cornered and wounded Ed. However, to his shock, the armor was **headless** , the helmet being a few feet away. But, that didn't distract him from his top priority. He rushed toward them with a genuine look of panic on his face.

"Ed!" The blonde turned to see the young man sprinting toward him, who then leaped forward and crashed into the boy, pushing him out of the way of the sword strike aimed at his heart. However, his rescuer wasn't so lucky. The sword nicked him just above his right eyebrow and blood poured down, causing him to be unable to open his eye. The two skidded a small distance away before stopping. Andrew examined the teen. He was holding his side in pain, his clothing was torn, and he had a small cut above his own eye. "Edward, what's going on?! What did you get yourself into?!" the man demanded. The boy strained to face him.

"This is the room where they make Philosopher's Stones," he explained as he gestured to the large bloodstained transmutation circle on the floor. "That guy is one of the Slicer brothers. I knocked off the helmet since it had a blood rune, and I thought it was just one murderer. Turns out I was wrong," he said weakly as he gripped the wound on his side.

"Edward, stay still," Andrew ordered. He positioned himself on one knee, clapped his hands, and sealed the injury on Ed's waist. "Don't make any sudden movements. I wasn't able to heal it completely, and you could possible tear it open again." Ed nodded, and Andrew stood up to face his opponent. "Why didn't you attack when I had my back turned?" he asked the empty suit of armor.

An echoed laugh was heard. "Because, unlike this brat here, you seem like a more interesting opponent. Let's see if you can fight better than him," the headless armor challenged as he pointed his sword at the youth. His eye narrowed dangerously.

"Suit yourself," he said as he wiped some of his blood into his hand before clapping and transmuting his blood iron black sword from the floor. If the soul in the metal had an organic face, he would be smirking.

"So, another swordsman. This'll be fun." The younger of the murdering duo rushed at his enemy, and Andrew quickly held up his blade to block. Sparks flew as the metal clashed, and they were at a stalemate.

 _Gotta move this away from Edward._

Andrew pushed forward and sent the armor skidding back a bit. He then used this moment to strike for the visible rune on the collar of the armor. However he was unprepared for the younger of the Slicer brother's speed. Faster than he could track, the armor had dodge and was soon behind him, all while he was in the mist of the stab. He turned to look in shock as if in slow motion before time speed up again, and his opponent made for a swipe to his waist. Think on his feet, he raised his left leg and took the hit to the shin. The katana clashed against his automail, and metal shined from the tear in his boot. Andrew regained his footing and jumped back a bit. The soul examined his blade and then turned toward the other sword wielder.

"So, you have a metal appendage just like the other one. But I wonder if your arm is made of metal as well." He soon was in front of Andrew, who was bewildered by his speed. _He's as fast as me!_

The convicted serial killer brought his sword up and swung down, planning on amputating his right arm. The young man raised his dark sword up to block the attack, but didn't count for the armor to then use his weapon to pivot the blade down. The tip stabbed him in the shoulder, but no agony was expressed. He kicked the armor in the abdomen and backed away himself. He saw that his muscles hadn't been too damaged and that he could still fight. He lunged at his opponent and began rapidly slashing at his opponent who blocked his attacks with ease. After blocking a downward strike from the armor, Andrew pushed up his blade, leaving his opponent wide upon. He lunged at the blood rune with his outstretched hand, preparing to scratch it with his nails.

The armored soul grabbed his wrist just as he was inches away from his goal and then lifted him up and slammed on his back on the ground. He then positioned his sword to stab through the man's head, but he prevented this by using his black weapon to knock it out of place, causing it to barely miss his cheek. Andrew then proceeded to flip his body, making his feet hit the armor in chest, successfully getting his hand free and sending his enemy stumbling. The young man quickly turned around and attacked, his slashes just narrowly missing his target.

Soon their swords clashed together again, and they were struggling in a stalemate.

"You are much tougher than I expected. But, you will still lose," the soul told him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Andrew growled. His sword was almost touching the blood rune. Just a single scratch, and the soul bond to the armor would be severed.

"You didn't notice my other partner heading toward your friend."

Andrew's eyes grew, and he frantically looked back at Ed. "Wha-?!" He saw that the teen was fine, but failed to make use of his warning.

"Andy, look out!"

The young man felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looked to see that the hilt of his opponent's katana was pressed against his abs, while most of the blade protruded out of the back of his left waist. Blood gleamed as it trickled down the sword from the tip which was dripping crimson on to the ground. Soon, the hilt and the hand that held it had red streaming down them. Andrew stared at the handle and slowly realized that blood had began to gurgle up his throat. The Slicer brother then swiftly removed the weapon, causing more blood to splash out of the wound, and Andrew collapsed backwards. He gripped the stab wound, and more blood gushed out around his fingers. He then began gagging and coughing up the red fluid.

"Andre-" Ed cringed as he felt a tear in his side. His attempt to quickly get up opened the injury the white-haired man had sealed earlier. He and the other youth watched as the armor began approaching the latter, now gripping both swords.

"You've lost. Now die!" Andrew flinched back as he watched both blades charge at him. His entire face was fear-stricken and his legs felt paralyzed with the emotion. Then his expression morphed into one of realization.

 _This feeling...I've felt it before._ The armor lunging at him turned into a familiar scarred Ishvalan. He then snarled before clapping his hands.

"Ha! Just give up! You won't be able to make a weapon in time!" As the younger Slicer brother was above him, he ducked down and grabbed his right wrist and his taken black sword. In a flash of alchemy, the convict's hand was severed from his arm and the blade was snapped in two before it could do any damage. As the surprised armor fell, Andrew clapped again and thrusted both hands onto his opponent's abdomen. After some lightning, the Slicer was torn at the waist, the upper half falling behind him. "Damn it! How could this happen?!" the younger brother screamed as he flailed his arms around.

"Hey, you guys aren't going to tell us that there were three brothers, right?" Ed asked as he pointed at the armor's lower body.

"No, this time we have been truly defeated. Stop, brother, we have lost," the helmet said.

Andrew inhaled and exhaled deep breathes, and then he struggled to his feet and began staggering toward his fellow alchemist. "Wait, stay put. Don't strain yourself." The young man didn't listen and soon was looking down on the blonde.

"Ed,...I told you...not to make...sudden movements," he said through gasps. He could see the fresh blood leaking from the wound. Ed suddenly looked angry.

"Worry about me later! You're in way worst shape!"

"I'm just...fi-..." he trailed off as he fell forward.

"Andrew!" The teen turned him over on to his back and examined him. _Damn, he's lost a lot of blood. It's amazing he's even conscious right now._

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and destroy us. We have failed our orders and will be killed anyway," the older Slicer brother said. Ed turned to look at him.

"Sorry, but unlike you guys I'm not the type to commit murder." The helmet seemed confused.

"Murder is the killing of humans. And as you can clearly see, we are no longer human," he reasoned.

"If I considered that, then someone I know wouldn't be human." Andrew looked into Ed's eye and instantly knew that he was thinking about Alphonse.

"My brother is human, so that means you guys are,too."

"Us...humans?" Then the older brother began laughing loudly, surprising the others in the room.

"Big brother?"

"Throughout our entire we have been called "devils" and "inhuman monsters" for all the crimes we've committed. And now when our flesh and blood is gone, some kid come along and call us "humans"!" He continued to laugh before stopping. "Since, we will be disposed of anyway for failing to eliminate the intruders, I will tell you everything I know about this place. Though I have no idea about the alchemy done here, I can tell you who has been doing it and who ordered us to guard this place. They-"

He was cut of when a pair of long needle-like blades came piercing through him, damaging his blood rune. He twitched on the ends of those weapons, while Edward and Andrew looked on in shock.

"Well, we can't have you spilling secrets now, can we?" a female voice said. A voluptuous woman walked out from the shadows. She had long wavy hair, a strapless black dress, high heels, and high gloves. On her chest was a red tattoo and red lines run on her arms. They then saw that the blades were actually her fingernails.

"Well, Lust, guess our guards can't go against some puny alchemists," another voice cut in. A figure that looked like a teenager walked up next to the woman. It was hard to tell if the person was a boy or a girl, but referring to him as a "he" will be less complicated. He had long black hair that came down in points and was held up with a headband. He wore a black sleeveless top that showed off his midriff and had on tight fitting shorts with loose cloth draped in the front and back. He also had dark finger less glove and cloth around his feet that exposed his toes and heels.

"Might as well take care of them ourselves Envy," Lust said as she sliced the helmet in half.

"Big Brother! Big Brother!" the younger called out.

"Shut up, you weakling!" Envy yelled. He grabbed the sword laying on the ground and began mercilessly stabbing the armor's rune. "Not only did you lose, but you almost killed some of our human sacrifices! Then, that idiot brother of your's tried to give away our secrets!" The two alchemists watched as the armor's hand tried to reach out as if for help before falling down. "Huh? Well, what to you have to say?"

"Envy, he's dead."

"Oh, he is," the boy said nonchalantly, and then he tossed the blade aside. He then strolled towards Ed and Andrew and crouched in front of them. "Nice ta meet ya! Maybe we should kill the albino and the runt for coming this far." He then ducked when Ed tried to kick him in the face. "Whoa. this pipsqueak still has some fire in him."

"Why you! I'll teach you to call me "short"!" Ed angrily yelled as he brought his hands up. "But just when he was about to clap, there was a small snapping sound, and then his right arm fell useless to his side. "Wha-"

"How convenient," Envy said as he kneed the blonde in the stomach. Ed had the wind knocked out off him, and when he hit the ground, his golden orbs were near the verge of shutting.

"No, Edward!" Andrew called as he shrugged to prop himself up with his left arm.

"Don't fret, albino boy, he's just unconscious," Envy said casually as he walked to the downed man and stomped his heel on to the hand Andrew held over his wound. The young man fell down on his back again, and more blood splashed out of his mouth.

As his conscious began to fade, Lust told him and Ed, "Remember this boys. We let you live on purpose." That was the last thing they heard before their eyes closed.

"So Lust, how about we destroy this place? It's served its purpose, and our plan is at the final stage," Envy said gleefully.

* * *

 **Okay chapter 10 is done. Hopefully that fight scene was good.**

 **Notes:**

 **The fake out the Sli** **cer brother used was like the fake out Ed used in order to kick the helmet off.**


	11. Episode 11: Recovery

**FMA: Brotherhood-Bloodworks**

 **Ch. 11 Recovering**

* * *

Ed sat on his hospital bed in a patient gown, obviously displeased. He had bandages wrapped around him mainly on his head and waist. He was upset that he had been knocked out at Lab 5, which later exploded, but luckily he, his brother, Andrew, Maria Ross, and Brosh were able to get away safely. The two officers had gone to get them back from the area just like Beckersins had. At the moment, the pair was standing in his room, checking up on him after he had woken up.

"What the matter? Are you feeling okay?" Denny asked the blonde. Ed gave out a huff.

"I'm fine, but I'm just pissed off that I was so close to finding out the truth Marcoh talked about. I don't have the time to just sit around in some clinic," Ed complained. Maria's expression shifted into a rather stern one.

"Sir, please allow me to apologize in advance," she said as she saluted. Ed looked at her confused.

"Huh?" He didn't expect the slap that followed her statement. As he gingerly touched the red mark on his cheek, he turned to look at the woman with a shocked face.

"What you did was very dangerous! By rushing off like that, you endangered not only your own life, but your brother's as well," Maria scolded. Though her partner didn't say anything, he looked angry as well. "Please, just remember that it's okay to trust adults,too," Ross said as her and Brosh's face softened. Ed looked down as if pondering her words before the officers then visibly tensed.

"Sir, now that that has been spoken, you may punish us in anyway you see fit," Maria stated. This caused Ed to stare at them in surprise before he looked away again.

"No, I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have put you guys on the spot like that." At those words, Maria and Denny immediately relaxed, the latter sliding on the floor, while the female supported herself with the wall and her arms as they sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness..."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just, a State Alchemist as a rank equivalent to a Major, which is above us," Ross explained.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. I had it coming. By the way, what happened to Al?" Edward asked.

"I punched him and gave him the same lecture. And I nearly broke my hand in the progress," Denny whimpered as he held up his still swollen hand.

Ed chuckled. "Yeah, he's got a pretty hard head. And, what about Andrew?"

"He got a slap from me, too. Though his scolding was more about him not waiting for us when he discovered you two had disappeared," Ross said. Ed looked out the window.

"He didn't deserve a punishment. He came looking for us like you guys did. Because of us he's in the condition he is in." The two officers looked at him before glancing at each other.

 _But, right now I have another problem to worry about,_ he thought as his mind wandered to his damaged automail.

* * *

The telephone rang in the Rockbell's residence and was picked up by the youngest occupant. "Hello, Rockbell Automail."

"Hey, Winry."

"Huh, Ed? This is new. Why are you calling?"

"Well,...you see...I kind of gotten into a fight." Ed could already feel the heat of his mechanic's angry glare.

"What?! You got it damaged already?!" Ed winced as his eardrums continued to ring before bringing the phone to his ear again.

"Anyway, Winry. Do you think you come over to where I am to fix it? I'm kind of caught up in other things," he requested.

"Oh, so you break your automail and then expect me to go over to repair it?" Winry asked heatedly. She sighed and massaged her temple. "What did you do to it this time?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. It feels loose, but it's also like it's not attached to my body."

Winry then looked nervously at the bolt lying on her table that she had forgot to install in Ed's arm. _He didn't do anything. This time it was my fault._ "Hey, you know, I will come over and fix you up. So you just stay put!" she said in an extremely cheery tone.

Ed quirked an eyebrow at her sudden change in behavior. "Uhh, okay. See ya later, Winry."

"Yep! See ya!" With that, the line disconnected. Ed sighed as he placed the phone down.

"So, were you talking to your girlfriend?" Brosh asked as he sipped tea nearby.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ed hastily exclaimed when his sudden jolt of movement made blood splutter from his side. As he collapsed onto the floor, Denny frantically tried to stop the bleeding while also calling out for a nurse.

As the officer wheeled him back to his room, Edward chastised him for assuming that Winry was his sweetheart when he noticed Al sitting by himself in a dark corner.

"Hey, Al! You okay?" he asked like any concerned sibling. The armor turned toward him in surprise and then nodded his head.

"Yes, brother. I am just fine." Ed still had a worried face.

"Well, alright. Just talk to me if you feel uneasy."

Al nodded and watched as his brother was wheeled away. Unbeknownst to Ed, his little brother was in great internal turmoil.

"So, before I take you back to your room, sir, there is someone who wanted to see you," Denny said.

"Huh, who could that be?"

* * *

Ed sweatdropped as Andrew looked at him apathetically. The young man also was in a gown and was sitting on his bed. He had a single band aid over his brow and had required stitches to seal of the impalement wounds which were hidden underneath his own bandages. Andrew also wore his hair clip. A red mark was evident on his face, too.

"Well, Edward, nice of you to drop by," Andrew said in a nonchalantly voice with just a hint of sarcasm. Ed hesitated to speak before sighing and looking into the man's cold blue eyes.

"Look, Andrew, I'm sorry for getting you hurt. If I hadn't took off on my own, none of this would have happened." The boy bowed his head and looked sadly at the floor. Andrew in turn rolled his eyes.

"It's not your fault. I got myself hurt." Ed looked at him disbelief, and Andrew found more interest in the wall in front of him. "But, still you shouldn't have put yourself in danger by running off." The blonde nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry again. Hope you feel better." Ed was wheeled out while Andrew sat in silence.

* * *

Eventually, Winry arrived at the hospital and went to see Ed after being informed about where he was by Major Armstrong. As soon as she saw him, she began fussing about how he was in such a poor state. Then she stopped her berating. "This all happened because your automail failed. I'm so sorry," she said as she held her head low. Ed, worrying that she would cry, tried to comfort her.

"No, Winry, it's not your fault. I put too much stress on my automail, even though I knew it wasn't as strong as before," he said as he recalled his mechanic's warning about how the prosthetic's strength had diminished when she added chrome for rust-resistance, inspired by Andrew's automail.

 _What so he doesn't know?_ Winry thought of the bolt in her toolbox. Then her face brightened. "Yep, you're right. You broke it yourself, and now I have to fix it," she said jovially as she set up her tools. Ed deadpanned at the mood swing.

"Wow, now I'm starting to regret trying to make you feel better." This elicited an agitated huff from the girl.

"Hey, because you wrecked your automail and got hurt, I felt bad for you. So you should be apologizing to me!" she said with her hands on her hips.

"What!? Why you gearhead-"

"Don't start, you littl-"

"Who are you calling so little he can ride and ant!?"

Their bickering was interrupted however when Al, who had been sitting quietly, abruptly stood up and walked out the room. The two watched him as he left.

"Hey, what's wrong with Al?"

"I'm not sure," Ed honestly admitted as Winry started her repairs. "It's like he's been lost in thought for the past few days." The door opened and the teens looked at it expecting to see the armored soul. Instead they were greeted by a disinterested Andrew with a crutch.

"Hello Winry," he said as he gave the girl a gentle wave which she returned. "I saw Alphonse walking down the hall. He seemed down. Any idea what wrong with him?" the man asked as he walked in.

"I have no clue. By the way, why are you using a crutch. You didn't break your automail, did you?" Ed asked as Winry got a murdering aura around her.

"No, it's just the doctor says I shouldn't strain my stitching so I'm leaning against this crutch when I walk," Andrew explained as he made his way to the edge of the bed.

"There, all done." Winry organized her tools, while Ed flexed his arm.

"It's like brand new. I can feel it again," Ed said as he opened and closed his hand. He sat up on his bed and turned toward his mechanic. "Thanks Winry and sorry for calling you out here."

"It's no problem. That would be where I'm going stay for the night," Winry stated as she scratched her cheek. Then the room's door flew open.

"Yo, Ed! I heard you sneaked a girl into your room, nice job," Maes Hughes congratulated. This caused Edward to facepalm the floor and blood splurted out of his wound again.

"She's just my automail mechanic," he informed through gritted teeth. Unfortunately, Hughes still didn't get the message.

"So, you hooked up with your mechanic? Good idea," the man said as he stroked his stubble. The blonde ended up getting more veins popping on his head.

"Ugh! Every time I tell him something, he turns it into something else!" Ed shouted.

"You know you're going to injury yourself more if you keep strain your body," Andrew nonchalantly reminded the teenager.

Hughes smiled at Winry. "So, what's your name, miss?" Winry, having being distracted by Ed's shenanigans, was surprised by the question.

"Oh, my name is Winry Rockbell. And you sir?"

"I'm Maes Hughes, friend of the Elric brothers. Oh, speaking of which." He turned back to the still flailing Ed and Andrew, who was just watching the boy. "Your bodyguards, 2nd Lt. Maria Ross and Sgt. Brosh, will be dismissed soon." Hearing that, Ed stopped his movements and looked overjoyed.

"Really? Yes! Now we wouldn't have those guys following us everywhere we go!"

"What a minute, bodyguards!? Just what trouble have you and your brother getting into?" Winry angrily asked. She then gave a huff and began gathering her possessions. "Oh well, it's not like I'm going to get an answer. I need to find a place of lodging for the night."

"Hey, you can stay at my house. It's my daughter's third birthday, and we won't mind some extra company," Hughes offered.

"Oh, no, that's nice of you, but I wouldn't want to intrude," Winry politely declined. However, Maes wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

"Alright, off we go," he said as he dragged her out of the room by the back of her shirt.

"He's acting like a kidnapper again," the two remaining boys said. Andrew turned his attention back to Ed and noticed the empty food tray next to his bed. Or almost empty food tray.

"Ed, you didn't drink your milk." The blonde suddenly got nervous and glanced away from the man.

"I hate milk," he answered simply.

"Ed, at your age, the calcium in milk will help your bones grow stronger," the older man replied.

"No way! I'm not drinking an obscure, white liquid secreted by a cow!" the blonde protested.

"If you don't drink it, you're going to remain a chibi forever."

"Don't call me that!" Ed shouted. This time when he lunged at Andrew, he was held back by the man's crutch. The white-haired youth used this opportunity to shove the bottle of milk into Ed's mouth. The boy gurgled and gagged, but Andrew refused to move.

"Come on, drink it. It's bad to let food go to waste," he said as the boy glared at him.

* * *

The next day, Andrew was walking down the hall when he noticed Alphonse sitting all by himself in a dimly light hallway. Noticing that he was all alone, the man went of to talk to him.

"Good morning Alphonse." The armor was startled since he appeared to have been in deep thought. He then turned to look at Siebensins.

"Oh. Good morning Andrew."

"What are you doing out here, sitting all by yourself? Don't you want to be with your brother?" questioned the white haired youth.

The armor looked down again. "Um, well I'm just remembering something that happened at the lab, and I just need sometime to think." Andrew had a feeling that Al wasn't telling him everything.

"So what are you thinking about?" he pressed on.

The boy took some to ponder before answering, "Well, it's just while you guys were outside, I met this other guy who was just like me. He said a few things that have just got me wondering. He called himself Barry the Chopper." Andrew rose an eyebrow at the name.

 _Barry? Never thought I'd hear that name again. So he had his soul bonded to some armor, huh?_

He returned his attention back to Al. "Alright Alphonse. If you want to talk to hesitate to ask Edward or me." With that he walked off, not noticing how the armor began to sulk.

 _I can't talk to brother about this at all though..._

* * *

"Hmm, so you are saying that the military has been secretly making Philosopher's Stones using death row prisoners?"

"Yes, however it seems that military personnel isn't the only ones involved," Andrew said into the phone. He could almost see Mustang's eyebrows rise.

"What do you mean by that Siebensins?"

"The two people that confronted me and Edward and killed the Slicer brothers. They didn't look like they were with the military. One was a woman, and the other was a young androgynous teenager. What stuck out to me was the ouroboros tattoo they shared. The woman had it on her chest, while the guy had it on his outer left thigh."

"That could be helpful information down the road. Thank you, Major Siebensins."

"A pleasure, Colonel Mustang," Andrew said dryly. He then hung the hospital phone up.

* * *

Later both Al and Andrew were sitting on Edward's room again. Andrew had attempted to speak with the armor, but got no response. So he just watched the older brother eat his breakfast. As the blonde finished up the main dish on his tray, he eyed the glass in spite.

"So, we meet again," he said. "Bleh, how can people drink this junk," he wondered as he picked up the milk in distaste. "Hey, Andrew. How 'bout being a pal and drinking this for me?" he asked with an innocent smile.

"Like I would fall for that, Ed," came the emotionless reply. The blonde's eye twitched a bit before he turned to his brother.

"So Al, can you- Oh, sorry," he stopped himself. He noticed that his brother still had his head down and decided to try and cheer him up. "People keep saying I need to drink milk if I want to get taller. But I have been growing, damn it! Only everyone keeps mocking for my height. You're really lucky to have such a large body, Al," Ed joked. Suddenly, the armored soul stood up, just when Winry walked into the room.

"I never asked for this goddamn body!" His outburst stunned his brother, his childhood friend, and even the young man sitting next to him to an extent.

Ed was the first to recover from the outburst. "Geez Al, I didn't mean to upset you. I promise I'll find a way to get you back to normal."

"How are you going to do that if I possibly was never human?!" Ed stared at his brother in disbelief.

"Al, wha-"

"In alchemical theory, a soul and a mind are important parts of a human. But that's never been prove and could easily have been faked." Al looked up at his brother again. "You said you were scared to tell me something. Was it that the boy Alphonse Elric never existed, and that my soul is just artificial? That all my memories are all false, and that everyone who knows me are collaborating to make me think I was once human? Well, is it, 'brother'?!" Al angrily accused.

Ed didn't answer. He simply got up and stormed out the room. "So that's what you've been think about." As Al watched him go, he didn't notice Winry grabbing her wrench while Andrew's grip on his crutch tightened. That was until he turned around and saw them lunging at him, shouting these lines respectively.

"You moron!"

"You idiot!"

Winry and Andrew brought their weapons down on his head, rattling it and making him collapse against the hospital bed.

"W-What are you two doing?"

"Be quiet!/Shut up!" they yelled as they knocked him over the head again. Denny and Maria were startled as they watched, but decided to allow this to continue.

"You have no idea how Ed feels!" Winry cried.

"Alphonse, that isn't what your brother was scared to tell you. Not at all," Andrew growled. "What he was scared of..." he trailed off as he hid his eyes in the shadows of his hair.

"Was if you blamed him for what happened to your bodies!" Winry finished as tears flew from her blue eyes.

"I woke him up from a nightmare when we were staying at the Rockbells," Andrew began, his head still low. "He explained to me it was one where you told him you hated him for your accident."

"He used to cry himself to sleep from the pain of wondering if you blame him," Winry added as she wiped her eyes. "And then you had to go and say that!"

Alphonse looked down at the ground, already filled with regret and shame.

"Now, go. Go find and apologize to your brother," his childhood friend ordered as she pointed at the door.

"Uhh, right." Al got up and began walking out, a bit slow for one's taste.

"What the hell are you waiting for?! Get moving!" Andrew yelled. He was obviously enraged.

"Right!" Al said as he began running to avoid the almost albino's wrath.

* * *

Eventually, the brothers made up, though in a different way expected. Ed challenged his sibling to a fight to help himself "loosen up". After beating Al with the help of a bed sheet hanging out on the roof, the two laid on the roof as they recalled memories of their childhood. Andrew, Winry, and Maes watched as the brothers renewed their vow to get back to normal. Hughes commented how some concerns always needed to be talked about aloud.

After that, the three alchemists, Major Armstrong, and Hughes gathered at the hospital room to discuss what they had learned so far. Winry had gone out, and Ed and Andrew had changed into their custom attires. The two also provided drawings of Envy and Lust as well as their ouroboros tattoo. Andrew made an image of the large transmutation circle used to make Stones as well.

"So you think that these two have something to do with the destruction of the Lab?" Maes asked.

"Yes. They killed the guard when he was about to tell us information, so it wouldn't surprise me if they blew up the place to hid their tracks," Ed reasoned.

"Major Armstrong, was there anything else you were able to find out?" Andrew asked the large man. Before the man could answer him, the door opened and almost everyone was shocked to see who it was.

"Fuhrer King Bradley?!"

"Well, hello Fullmetal Alchemist. Good to see you're alright," the eyepatch wearer said, and then he turned his attention towards Armstrong. "Tell me, Major Armstrong, what are these rumors I'm hearing about you snooping into the actions of Military Command?" The addressed man was flustered and reeled back. Bradley didn't give him time to answer as he looked at the Elrics and Siebensins next.

"As for you boys, I know that you're looking for the Philosopher's Stone. I need you to tell me how much you know and much depends on your answer," he said in a sudden grave tone. Ed and Al began to tremble, while the color from Andrew's already pale skin drained.

The Fuhrer then began to laugh. "Don't be so uptight now, it was just a joke." After he calmed down, he continued. "I, too, am well aware of something going on in the military, and I have been trying to find out what has been happening." He then picked up some of the notes Armstrong had collected and read them over. "These researchers who used to work in Lab 5, before it was closed up, went missing some time after it was destroyed. This means the enemy is moving fast." He looked back at the men in the room with a serious glint in his eye. "You five are very trustworthy subordinates, so I forbid you from looking into this anymore or talking to anyone about this. This is an extremely dangerous matter. In this situation, it's possible that the entire military is the enemy, so don't trust anyone. However, I will call for your assistance at the right time."

A thick silence loomed over the room as the fuhrer allowed his words sink in. Then voices from the hallways pierced it.

"Where did he go?"

"I saw him go this way!"

"Whoops, it appears my bodyguards are closing in on me. Be safe now and good bye," Bradley said as he escaped through the window.

As the men stared at the opened glass in a daze, Winry came strolling in. "Hey, what wrong? Did I miss something?" All the occupants turned their gaze at her and shook their heads. "Anyway, I got you those tickets, Ed," she said as she handed said objects to her friend.

"Thanks Winry," he said. He was surprised to see three tickets instead of just two. "Hey, why's there three of these?"

"Oh, Andrew asked me to get one for him, too." Ed then glared at the man.

"Why you coming with us? This trip has nothing to do with you."

"Ed. If you've forgotten I did say I was going to stick with you guys. Plus, I want to find out the truth as well." Despite the man's usual monotone voice, he had a heated glare in his eyes, causing Ed to sigh in defeat.

"Fine. We'll be heading to the south part of a town called Dublith," he explained. Winry then took a peek at the map and noticed something that excited her.

"Wait, in between that town and here is a town called Rush Valley! It's well known for it studios and engineers of automail! Oh, please you've gotta take me with you!" she began begging Ed and Al.

The former started to get annoyed. "Winry, we can't just take a random stop on our way. We've got to-"

"She can come."

"Huh?!" the two brothers exclaimed as they looked at Andrew. Winry looked at him with sparkles in her eyes.

"Why not? She deserves it for helping us with our automail, and she did come out all the way here for you, Ed," he reminded the boy, much to his chagrin.

"Come on Ed, please~" she asked with puppy dog eyes. Ed unable to resist anymore, finally complied.

"Fine, you can come, too."

"Yay!"

* * *

 **So that's completed.**


	12. Episode 12: Rush

**It's been a while since I've updated, but I've been going through family troubles with my parents and haven't been able to get my computer.**

 **FMA: Brotherhood-Bloodworks**

 **Ch. 12 Rush**

* * *

The four youngsters rode in silence on the train. Well, Winry was humming a cheerful tune, and Ed was snoring. Alphonse sat quietly, and Andrew just leaned back in his seat with his hands in his pockets. The teenage girl then turned to the man sitting next to her. "Thanks for getting Ed and Al to agree on taking me to Rush Valley, Andrew," she said in a chipper voice. The youth glanced out the window.

"It's no big deal. And that's the fifth time you've said that." Winry's expression became one of surprise and she blushed a bit.

"Oh. I guess I'm so excited that I kept forgetting that I already thanked you." She then directed her eyes at the Elrics. "By the way guys, what's with the sudden interest in visiting your old teacher?" Ed woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"We want to get stronger, both physically and psychologically, with our teacher's aid. More importantly, we want to ask her directly about the Philosopher's Stone and Human Transmutation. Even though this was never talked about during our training, our journey has made getting info a necessity," the blonde explained as he yawned.

"But, brother, teacher's not going to like what we've been doing," his sibling added. The two brothers then shuddered in sync as they seemed to be recalling memories. Winry looked at them in worry, while Andrew just stared apathetically. Then, the sole female got an idea.

"Here, this'll cheer you two up," she said as she pulled out a large box from her belongings. She opened it up to reveal a still warm apple pie present. The sweet, heavenly scent filled up the air surrounding them and even got the stoic Andrew to move up in impulse. "This is a pie that Mrs. Hughes baked for us. She gave it to me when I was staying at their home and said that it's best eaten fresh. So dig in!"

"Alright!" Ed cut himself a big slice and chomped down. "Mmm, delicious. Sorry to rub it in Al," he apologized to his brother.

"It's okay. Seeing you enjoy it so much makes it the first food I want to eat when I get my body back."

"Don't worry, Al, Mrs. Hughes taught me the recipe, so I can bake it for you back at home," Winry said which elicited a "Woohoo" from the armor.

"Man, Maes Hughes and his family sure gave us so much kindness while we stayed in Central," the blonde reminisced with a mouthful.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed with an uncharacteristic laid back face. He bit into his slice and chewed slowly. "I wonder if there's any way of repaying them that outmatches their kindness."

Ed gave him a thumbs up. "Then it's settled. We'll find that out next time we're in Central City."

* * *

"Oh! It's so pretty!" exclaimed Winry as she went from automail shop to shop gazing at the displays. They had arrived at Rush Valley some short time ago, and the girl had spent most of her time examining all the new styles of the machinery she could find. Her companions on the other hand were not having such an enthusiastic time. Ed watched her in annoyance, Al listened as people kept on commenting on his "full body automail", and Andrew just walked with a bored expression.

"What's the big deal? This place is just a town that's filled with gearheads like you," Ed said as he stuck up his nose. Wniry turned to him with a huff.

"This place is a boom town with high automail businesses. It's all thanks to that Civil War and the battles after it."

"Still, this place would only be interesting for someone of your addiction," Andrew bluntly stated as he scanned the automail shops. Winry transformed into a stone statue with a deadpan. While Ed and Al ran around her worriedly, Andrew stoically observed as the Elrics attempted, and failed, to free Winry from her stone prison.

"Hey, can you help us here?!" Ed angrily asked as he snapped his fingers in front of his friend's eyes. Al was frantically fanning her, too. Andrew rolled his eyes and walked a few paces ahead of them. He pointed to a crowd and said, "Hey, Winry, I heard that they're testing automail over there."

"Oh, really?!" she exclaimed as she broke free and ran over to the spot. The brothers gawked at this before breaking from their stare and going after their friend.

"Hey, wait up!"

The four made their way to the front of the crowd and saw a table in the center. There was a large man with a strong looking automail arm, and he was arm wrestling another confident man who had a prosthetic, too. With a swift move, the smaller guy's appendage was snapped in two. As the loser was carried away by overexcited automail mechanics against his will, the man standing next to the winner called out, "Alright, who is brave enough to prove that their automail is stronger?" He scanned the crowd before his eyes landed on Al. "How about the large man over there?"

Al panicked a bit and waved his hands in front of him while saying, "Oh, no! I couldn't!" Ed laughed a bit.

"All of this is a waste of time. We've got more important things to do." With that, he began to walk away.

"Yeah, a little guy like you couldn't last a second in a match." Ed froze and slowly turned to face the smirking man. A deadly glare was glowing in his golden eyes. He stormed over and tossed his red coat to Winry. He then readied himself at the table and said, "I'll show you not to call me "little"!"

"Wait, Ed-" Winry was cut off when a hand stopped her from moving forward.

"Don't worry Winry. Ed's got this," Andrew reassured her. Oddly, though the man had a purple ice pop sticking in his mouth. With the rest of his face in its usual stoic form, this looked rather comical.

"When did you get that?"

"A few minutes ago. When I feel extremely hot, I crave sweet, cold foods," he answered in monotone, causing Winry to sweatdrop.

"Ready and...GO!" The arm wrestling match began and was quickly ended. But not by the opponent everyone had thought. The large man and his accomplice gawked at the former's shattered automail as Ed stood up triumphantly and strolled toward his group.

"How did you do that?" a dumbfounded Winry.

"He used alchemy to weaken the substance of the man's automail," Andrew explained as he sucked the color from his frozen treat. "I saw him clap his hands underneath the table."

"So did I," Al chimed in.

Winry deadpanned. "Well, now that's just cheating."

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Ed said as he grabbed his jacket from her. "Now, let's get moving."

"Hold on!" They turned to see the large man pushing passed a bunch of frenzied mechanics. "There's no way a pipsqueak like you could break my automail with that piece of junk! You must have tricked me somehow!" Obviously, Edward and his friend didn't take his words kindly.

"Who are you calling so small, he can be lifted with a pinky finger?!"

"Are you calling my work "junk"!?"

The two teens turned away with a huff. They then began to walk away, which enraged the man. "Hey, don't you two ignore me!" He started to ran after him, but didn't make it far. Andrew removed the half eaten ice pop from his mouth and threw it in the man's path. A second later, he stepped on it and slipped onto his back. Before he could get up, a foot came down on his damaged automail shoulder. Andrew stood above him with his hands in his pockets and looked down at him.

"Get over it. You lose because your automail is a just-for-show piece of shit." He then crushed the remain metal beneath his feet and left the crowd in shock. When he got to the rest of his group, he was met with a strange scene. Ed's automail had gotten him unwanted attention, and now a bunch of mechanics were swarming him to get a look at them. They had even stripped him down to his briefs. Al was having a hard time saving his brother, and Winry was too busy talking about how she designed the appendages to impressed mechanics.

"Damn it! Let go of me you nut jobs!" protested Ed. As Andrew watched he felt a tugging on his cargo pants and looked down to see a few automail engineers crouching next to his legs.

"Yes, I was right. You have automail legs. I could tell from the clinking of your footsteps."

"Amazing! These look like they're made from a combination of different metals."

"Oi."

They looked up and saw the almost albino staring at them in disapproval. "Try to undress me, and you'll be needing automail yourself." The threat was said devoid of emotion, but the shadows on the man's face made him appear extremely ominous. The men immediately grew frightened and backed away.

"Um, sorry sir," one apologized as beads of sweat rolled off his brow.

"W-We got a bit carried away." The two then turned and ran away as fast as their legs could carry them.

"That's it you damn gearheads! Get out of here!"

The loud outburst from Edward was the result of him finally having enough of the swarm. He began collecting his clothes and mutter to himself, "Stupid creeps." He then looked up as if realizing something and started to pat his clothing and his underwear.

"What's the matter, brother?"

"My State Alchemist pocket watch..." he said with a nervous frown. "It's gone." He then grew frantic. "Gahh! Where the hell did it go?! When those jerks threw my clothes off, they must have thrown my watch away, too! I need that watch! It's extremely important."

"Lose something? It was probably Paninya." They turned to see a man sitting outside a shop. "She's the local pickpocket. If she took it, it's likely she went to the Glotz Pawn Shop to sell it. It's on the western side of the town."

* * *

At Glotz Pawn Shop, a young woman who looked to be in her mid to late teens entered. "Hey, old man. I've got something interesting to sell ya today." The man behind the counter perked up a bit.

"Hello, Paninya! Let's see what you brought in today." The girl pulled a silver object from her pocket and tossed it to the man.

"So? How much will this thing bring in?"

The man examined the watch after putting on a pair of glasses and then tried to open it. "Not sure. Seems like it's sealed shut and," he placed it next to his ear and listened intently. "I don't think the gears are moving." Paninya furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Here, maybe it just needs winding." But, just when she took the watch in her hands, the door slammed open, revealing a steaming Edward Elric and his brother.

"You! Give that back!" the blonde screamed. The girl winked and gave him a teasing smile.

"Sorry, but you'll have to take it from me!" she taunted as she escaped out the nearest window. When she got out though, her smile was fazed for a moment when she quickly ducked a kick meant for her head. Andrew regained his footing and straightened himself.

"That watch belongs to someone I know. It'd be easy if you just gave it back." The girl backed away.

"Sorry, pal. No can do!" She then took off. Andrew, Ed, and Al chased after her and soon cornered her into a alleyway.

"Alright, you thief, give me my pocket watch," demanded Edward as he outstretched his hand. Paninya smirked.

"You boys haven't cornered me yet." Before they could reply, she used old crates stacked around to flip and leap herself on to roof. As the brothers gawked at her, she smiled and mockingly waved the stolen possession in the air before running off.

"Damn it! Get back here!" the fifteen year old growled as he clapped his hands and transmuted a pillar that rose him and his companions to the top of the building. The chase resumed, but every time they made an attempt the grab her Paninya did flips and turns and evaded them. Once they had been running for what seemed like hours, Ed was almost at the end of his patience. Apparently, Andrew was, too.

"Al, hold on a bit." The armor stopped and turned to look at the young man who had stopped running.

"Andrew, is something wrong?"

"Look, this is all going nowhere. We can't just keep running after her. We need to get her stop moving."

Al nodded before asking, "But how can we do that?"

"Listen. I have a plan."

After a brief explanation, he looked back up at the armored soul. "You got it, Alphonse?"

"Mmhm."

"Alright, this'll get her for sure."

Al jumped from the building while Andrew made his way to catch up with Edward.

"What the hell were you two doing back there?! And where's Al?!"

"Don't worry Ed, we have a plan to get your watch back." The boy glanced at him in confusion.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Just watch, and you'll see." The young man then clapped his hands and sent blue lightening through the roof of the shop they currently on. The light made it way to Paninya before going past her and transmuting a large wall in front of her. She halted and glanced back at the two boys.

"Come on, this again? Can't you just see you can't catch me?"

"That wall isn't meant to catch you, just stop you for a moment," Andrew said as he clapped his hands again. He then slammed his hand down and used his destructive alchemy to tear up the structure of the top of the building. As the blocks gave way under her, Paninya was shocked and unprepared when she fell through.

"My shop!"

The two boys jumped down and looked sternly at Paninya. "Ha, you surprised me, but haven't caught me yet!" the pickpocket exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. She rushed out the door, but saw Al and Winry in front of her.

"Now, Al!"

The thief looked down to see she was standing in the middle of a large transmutation circle, unfortunately it was too late. Al moved down and soon a giant bird cage surrounded her. She was trapped.

"Ha! Who's laughing now?" Ed said. He then directed his attention to Andrew. "So this was your idea. We would chase her to where Al was, and he would use alchemy to trap her. Good job."

"Thanks. Can we just get you watch back now? I need something cold and sugary," Andrew replied as he wiped perspiration from his forehead. They made their way to Al and Winry, and Ed stepped forward.

"Okay. Now give me back what you stole, and we'll let you out." To their surprise, Paninya just smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll show myself the exit." She then raised her right leg and with a single swipe, the bars in front of her were cut like butter. All of them, even Andrew, were stunned as they stared at the blade extending from the girl's automail.

"Wha-, a-a hidden blade?" Ed stuttered.

"It's made from carbon, which is stronger than iron. And not only that," the thief continued. She then raised her left leg which then opened at a the knee exposing a launcher.

The boys jumped back, startled.

"Nani!? A 1.5 inch carbine grenade launcher?!" exclaimed Andrew.

Paninya sneered. "Yep," she simply said before firing at them. The resulting explosion knocked up a large cloud of dust and dirt. After it cleared, it was shown the Al had been knocked through a wall and was currently lying down in the rubble. Ed was struggling to dig his way out of some debris before collapsing from exhaustion after he was able to get a slab of concrete off him. Andrew was lifting himself from the ground, and it looked like he was doing a weak one arm push up. He was rubbing dirt out of his now disheveled hair, and his right eye was closed as he cringed from the ringing in his ears.

"Alright, see you boys around!" the pickpocket called cheerfully. But, before she could take off, a hand grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere," Winry said sternly.

"Great, Winry! You caught her!" Ed shouted as he freed himself from the rubble and ran toward them.

"You have to let me examine your automail!" Winry exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes. This prompted Ed to trip in disbelief, Al laid back down, and Andrew stared at Winry.

"She really is an automail otaku," the almost albino said as he ruffled his messy hair.

* * *

Paninya sat awkwardly as Winry prodded her mechanical prosthetics. Ed and Al watched and Andrew was busy sipping a soda he had bought from a nearby food stand. Ed glanced at him in vexation. "Couldn't you have bought me one,too?"

"You didn't ask."

"I'm asking now," the boy countered.

Andrew sighed before sucking some of the drink into the straw and aiming it at Edward. Even though the teen quickly realized what he intended to do, he didn't have enough time to dodge. Andrew squirted the soda into his face before placing the straw back into the cup. Ed gagged and shook his head, sending droplets flying.

"Ugh! Why the hell did you do that?!"

"You said you want some soda," the white-haired man countered. Ed's teeth grew sharp, and steamed started raising from his head.

"That's not what I meant, damn it!" He lunged at the older man, only to held at bay by the latter's foot.

"This is all so amazing!" Ed halted his attack, and all turned to look at Winry. "These designs and even the engineering and metal tempering are way beyond my abilities. You have to take me to see the person who made your automail." Paninya seemed a bit hesitated as she darted her eyes around. "If you take us to see them, Ed will let the "stealing his watch" thing fly," Winry added in hopes of convincing her. The thief was a bit taken aback, but then smiled and nodded.

"Alright, it's a deal."

"What!? No way, am I letting her off the hook!" Ed shouted. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see Andrew stooping down to his eye level.

"Ed, either we follow this girl or we deal with them," he said nonchalantly while holding his drinking straw like a cigarette in his mouth. He then used his thumb to gesture at the crowd of angry shop owners who had their stores damaged during the earlier chase sequence. Ed gawked and began to sweat at the sight of the crowd before turning around with a chipper grin.

"Sounds like a great idea, Paninya! Let's get going!" Before he could stroll away, though Andrew grabbed the back of his jacket.

"After we fix up everything." Ed growled and grumbled something indecipherable as he and his fellow alchemists cleaned up the damages they inflicted on the town.

* * *

Now they were making their way across the barren mountains of Rush Valley, with Paninya was their guide.

"Man, how did we get here?" whimpered Ed as the sun baked down on him.

"We choose to follow Paninya, instead have angry residents rant our ears off," Andrew answered. A tick mark popped on Ed's head.

"I didn't need anyone to answer me, you know."

"Quit your complaining. I'm not having a good time either. I just really want something frozen packed with sweetness," Andrew groaned as sweat trailed down his temples. "I'm not use to being in the sun for a long time."

Ed then blinked before taking in his pale skin and stopped whining.

"Sorry it's so far, but my friend Dominic lives far in the mountains so he doesn't have to hear all the noise from the city. He also mines the iron ore here since these mountains are pretty rich in minerals. Look we're almost there!" Paninya said. She pointed to a long, rickety bridge that stretched over a rapid river. On the other side was a modest home and a few smaller structures surrounding it. After making their way across, a voice called out.

"Hey, Paninya! Who are your friends?" It came from a bespectacled man with a blue bandana tied over his black hair.

"Hi, Ridel! Guys, this is the son of Dominic, Ridel LeCoulte."

"It's a pleasure to met you. What are your names?"

"I'm Edward Elric."

"I'm his younger brother, Alphonse."

"Andrew Siebensins."

"My name is Winry Rockbell. I was hoping to meet your father to talk about his automail engineering skills."

Ridel was a bit surprised by the girl's words. "My dad usually doesn't get visitors. But, if you're interested in automail, then maybe he'll speak with you." Another voice then entered.

"Honey, who is it?"

"Oh, Satella. This is my wife, and you can tell that we're expecting," Ridel said proudly as he wrapped his arm around his spouse's shoulders. Satella smiled politely and rubbed her swollen belly.

"Wow, congratulations," Al said to the soon to be parents.

"Thank you here I'll take you to see my dad. You boys can come over for refreshments."

While Winry and Paninya followed Ridel to a small workshop, the males of the group were lead by Satella to the back of the house. There were potted flowers and a few chairs, one the expecting mother took a seat in.

"How far are you, Mrs. LeCoulte?" Al asked politely.

"Around 8 months," she answered as she patted her belly.

"Is it hard carrying that baby with you for that long?" Ed asked was a slightly concerned face.

Satella sighed, but smiled gently. "Yes, it is, but it's worth it. To know that a new life is growing within me fills me with pride."

"Hey, can I touch your stomach?" the blonde requested.

"Of course."

Ed placed his left palm flat on her swollen abdomen and held it there for a few seconds. His eyes widened when he felt the faint movements of the unborn child. "Amazing! I can feel the little guy moving!"

"Yes, he's been a bit more active than usual today," Satella said with a tired smile.

"Hey, Andrew!" Ed called. He, his brother, and the expecting mother looked over to where the man was sitting only to sweatdrop. Climbing in the blazing sun had sent Andrew's craving wild, and he was doing everything to tame it. He currently was drinking directly from the large pitcher filled with iced tea. After Ridel had poured three tall glasses, the white haired man ignored them and went for the pitcher. He had mixed in several tablespoons of sugar in, as evident of the open container of the substance, and was slurping it all down through a straw. He had a not-typical determined expression, and Ridel was currently watching in a combo of awe and disbelief as the youth drank without pausing for a breath.

"Uh, hey Andrew..." Ed trailed off. The older male looked up from his drink.

"What is it, Edward?"

"Come over here and feel the baby's kicks," Ed said as he brought his hand up in a "come-here" gesture. Andrew placed the now empty, except for the ice, jug down on he table, and walked over. He then softly placed his hand next to Ed's and spread his fingers a bit. Nothing happened a bit, and Andrew kept his normal nonchalant look. Then, he felt shifting of a small body and tiny nudges. His blue eyes widened, and he now looked surprised.

"Wow," he murmured.

"Yeah, cool, huh?" Ed asked him with a smirk. However, the older man seemed frozen in awe.

"Don't tell this is the first time you've felt a baby move," Satella jokingly said. Then, the man did something that surprised them all, especially the Elrics. He smiled. It wasn't the same smile the two had grown accustomed to though, the one were his mouth turns a up a bit, and his blue orbs remain dull. This time he had a wide grin, showing off his teeth. His eyes were closed, and he actually looked overjoyed.

"No, this really is the first time!" he exclaimed excitement laced in his voice.

 _I've...never seen him so happy..._ Ed thought.

 _He's always looked so depressed. It's nice to see he's still able to feel happiness. If only that was more often,_ Al thought.

"Hey, Ed!"

Everyone glanced towards the voice. It was Winry, waving at them. "Come here, Ed! I asked Mister Dominic to see my automail designs!"

* * *

 _I'm in my underwear again..._ Ed whined mentally as he sat. Dominic had made him take of his clothes, so he could examine the automail prosthetics better. Dominic himself was a rather intimidating looking man. He had a tan, strong arms, and kept his short gray under a plain kerchief. He had an aged and hardened face with a distinctive scowl. He used tools to prodded at Winry's works and observed them closely.

"Hmm, these designs are done extremely well," he said gruffly. Winry beamed at the compliment. "But," the old man said as he straightened himself, "these steel limbs are much too heavy for a young man his size. That's probably why he's so small for his age."

"Hey! I'm not- wait. Are you saying that if I got lighter automail, I'd grow taller?" Ed asked hopefully.

"Yes," Dominic grunted. The caused Ed to get heavenly spotlight placed over him, and he had looked of pure hallelujah.

"Wait. Andrew show him your legs," requested Winry. The man looked at her before complying. He took Ed's seat and removed his boots. Dominic was intrigued by his automail and tapped them with a tool.

"These don't sound like they're made purely from steel," he commented.

"Yes. It's made mostly of steel, but also has chrome for rust-resistance. And there's carbon fiber and aluminum for cold weather," Winry explained.

"Those metals make his automail much lighter than your designs. That's why he's a good size for his age."

Winry nodded, and seemed to be a deep thought before she jolted up with fierce determination. "Alright, I've made up my mind! Please, Mister Dominic, take me as an apprentice!"

"No, I don't take apprentices," came the immediate answer. Winry's gawked in defeat.

"How about making me some lighter automail limbs?" Ed asked hopefully.

"No." The blonde was left in the same state as his mechanic. "Now, Paninya, take your friends and go back to Rush Valley."

"I don't think that can be done," Andrew interjected. He had gotten up without putting on his boots and was now standing in front of the shop's door. He then swung the door open, revealing that outside a heavy rainstorm was raging. The wind disheveled his hair and jacket, while raindrops landed on his face. He apathetically gazed at the others surprised faces due to the sudden weather change.

 _Damn, already my automail aches._

* * *

Andrew listened quietly from his hiding spot from behind the wall. Winry and Paninya were talking nearby the doorway, and the latter was explaining her past. She had been in a train accident that took the lives of her parents. She was young, orphaned, and disabled. After a few years of wallowing in her misery, Dominic found her and annoyed by the despaired look in her eyes, fitted her with new automail legs, free of charge. This gave her a new will to live, but when she tried to pay him back he refused her money. Still, she took up pickpocketing to raise enough money to pay him. Like Andrew, Winry disagreed with the methods Paninya had chosen and told her that if she worked to get the money in a honest way that matched Dominic honest desire to aid her, then maybe he would accept the repayment. Paninya, inspired, nodded and stated that she would start a new path.

"I guess I can start by returning Ed's watch," the girl said as she pulled the object from her pocket. She looked at it and thought aloud, "I wonder if there's anything inside here." She then attempted the open the device's lid, but didn't budge it at all.

"Here, let me try." Winry was handed the pocket watch, but also didn't get it to open either. She then examined it closely and noticed something peculiar. "That jerk! He sealed it with alchemy." She then got a mischievous grin and glint in her eyes. "Well, my tools will do the trick." She worked quickly and soon had picked through the welding. "Alright, let's see what embarrassing thing he was hiding." She and Paninya crowded around it, while Andrew peeked around the doorway.

"'Don't forget October the third, year 1911.' What does that mean?" Paninya asked after reading the engraving of _Don't forget 3. Oct. 11_. Winry on the other hand looked somber and became teary eyed. "Winry, are you okay?" her friend asked concernedly. The girl didn't respond and just handed the watch to the other while drying her eyes.

"Give this back to Ed. I'm going to ask Dominic to take me as his apprentice again," the blonde determinedly said. She walked away, leaving a confused Paninya behind. Andrew, meanwhile was pondering.

 _That date...Was it when they-_

His thoughts were cut off when an urgent cry came. "Hurry! Satella has collapsed!" Winry called. When she was looking for Dominic, she saw that the woman had fallen on to the floor of her room. Ridel, Paninya, and Andrew came running.

"Honey, what's wrong?!"

"Ahh...ahh..." Ridel's wife moaned in pain.

"What's happening?" Ed asked as he rushed in with Al and Dominic right behind him.

"The baby... that baby's coming!" Satella cried out.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?"

Everyone was panicking in a comical way though Andrew was able to keep his feet on the floor, and his messy hair just made it look like he had been struck by lightning. The grandfather to be was exiting while everyone was frantic.

"I'm going to ride into town and get a doctor," he announced as he placed on a rain poncho. As Ridel and Paninya helped the laboring mother, they heard the loud cry of "DAMN IT!" over the roaring storm.

"It came from the bridge," Ed said. Everyone, but Paninya, Ridel and his wife, ran out and saw Dominic with his mule, staring at the recently lightning strucked bridge, which now hung useless.

"Hold on, I'll fix it," Ed said. He ran to the edge, clapped his hands, and began using alchemy to make a bridge. Unfortunately, after stretching for a few meters, the end of structure broke and fell into the river below. "What? Damn it!"

"The gouge is too large. That bridge can only go so far before it eventually breaks from it's own weight. And because the river is moving so fast, there's no way to build legs to hold it up and make it sturdier," Andrew observed.

"I'm going to take the long way back to town. You kids better get back inside," Dominic told them before riding off.

"Damn it. Why, even at a time like this, am I so weak?" Ed lamented. He then angrily cried out before attempting to transmute the bridge again, only to fail once more.

* * *

The quad entered the house and were greeted by a frantic Paninya. "You guys! Something's happened! Water started leaking down Satella's legs!"

"I think that's just her water breaking," Winry said.

"Ahhh! What are we going to do!" Only Siebensins and Rockbell stayed composed. The latter's brows were furrowed as she was in deep thought, while the former's head was low.

"Winry, are you think what I'm thinking?"

"I think so, Andrew," the girl replied. "Okay everyone! Ed, get some hot water! Al, you get some clean towels! Paninya, I need you to get some disinfectant!"

"What? What are you going to do with those things?" Ed asked. Andrew and Winry turned away and headed for the room where Satella.

"We can't wait around for a doctor. So Winry and I will deliver the baby," the white haired man calmly informed the stunned remaining three.

* * *

 **Okay, this one was really long.**

 **Notes:**

 **Andrew's big smile is like Natsu Dragneel's smile, only with less sharper teeth.**

 **His deadpan is like Kagura's from Gintama. It's the one with cartoonish eyes.**


	13. OVA 1: My Name is Andrew

**XXII-TheFool presents an Original One Shot (OOS):**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Bloodworks: My Name is Andrew**

 **Synopsis: During the first week of his work, Andrew is sent to arrest a gang terrorizing a small town. But with military-hating residents, he has to survive long enough to get the job done.**

* * *

The afternoon light leaked through blinds of the large windows. It shined into the office. A man with black hair sat at the desk parallel to the glass, and another man with white hair stood in front of him.

"I'm sending you out to Frieden Town," Mustang said as he tossed a file on to his desk. Andrew picked it up and examined the contents. They appeared to be profiles of seven men, and while they all looked unique, they shared one trait: none of them looked friendly. "They are the Sleeply Hollow Gang. They've been terrorizing the residents of Frieden for quite some time. There have been previous attempts to apprehend them, but somehow they always get away." The Colonel said the last few words with heavy suspicion.

"So Colonel Mustang, why are you choosing to send me out?" Andrew questioned. Despite his nonchalant tone, he was actually curious about why he was receive this job on only his first week of work.

His commanding officer smirked. "Well, Siebensins, this just happened to come up, and I figured it be a fine first assignment for you."

Andrew looked at the photos of the intimidating men before straightening himself. "Very well. I accept this assignment and will complete it without fault."

* * *

The almost albino gazed at the passing nightly scenery through the train's window. Mustang's words still echoed in his head.

 _The leader of the Sleepy Hollow Gang is Gorman. He is wanted for robbery, breaking and entering, and murder. He is known for his quick draws and is said to have never missed a shot. The rest of the gang isn't that important, but even so, don't let any of them escape. They've been evading arrest for two years, but I have a feeling their streak will end when they meet you._

 _I'm not exactly sure what he means by that, but I guess he's got some reason to have confidence in me. Maybe he saw how I will do anything to achieve a goal,_ he mused to himself as he recalled how he nearly blinded the Fuhrer during his State Alchemist exam.

He then went back to examining the files. Gorman, the ringleader, was a man with unruly brown hair that reached his shoulders. He was tanned and dark eyes. That, paired with his sinister sneer, have him the appearance of a tricky outlaw. He had a habit of using a gun in battle, and he was infamous for never missing his mark. He was also skilled with knives and was apparently built like a truck.

"I just have to take him and his lackeys down? That shouldn't be too hard," Andrew said to himself.

 **-Attention all passengers. Our next stop will be Frieden Town.-**

* * *

Andrew stepped off the train with his suitcase in hand. Mustang had advised in packing spare clothing and essentials in case he had to stay at the town and wait for the criminals. He made his way down the platform's stairs and looked down a long, uneven dirty road. At the end was a tall arch entrance with the worn down letters of "FRIEDEN TOWN" written on it. Behind it was a small town with weathered wooden buildings, and though it was barely visible in the dark, Andrew could see a small village on the lower grounds behind the place.

"I guess that's where I have to go," the State Alchemist murmured, and with that, he began walking.

After taking his sweet time to admire the grassy fields and the wildlife, Andrew reached the town. As soon as he began walking down the road of Frieden, he could feel the tense atmosphere. Through the corners of his eyes, he caught the heated glares he was receiving. Men, women, elders, teens, even children were staring with disgust and resentment. Andrew just did what he could and ignored them. He eventually stopped in front of one building. On the front, in paint, was written "Jackson Family Inn".

 _The head of Frieden Town is suppose to be Cliff Jackson. He and his family run an inn as a business. Better talk with him,_ Andrew thought as he walked up to enter the building.

The feeling didn't lighten up when he entered the inn, in fact, it became more uneasy. All the occupants, either sitting at tables or standing, have him steely glares. He decided to talk to the man behind the counter despite the angry glower he was receiving from him. Andrew strolled over and casually said, "Excuse me, sir. Do you know where I can find Cliff Jackson?"

"You're looking at 'im," the man gruffly answered, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Well Mr. Jackson, I am with the military. I'm here on an assignment to capture the Sleepy Hollow gang."

Now, he had drawn everyone's attention. Their faces seemed to grow more furious.

"You're a little late. They left two days ago," informed Mr. Jackson.

Andrew nodded, before closing his eyes and thinking over his options. Raising his blue orbs to meet Cliff's brown ones he asked, "Then is it possible I can rent a room here? I would like to wait for them to come back here."

The man in front of him clenched his jaw. "Sorry, but we have a 'special' treatment for military folks like you."

Andrew then heard heavy footsteps behind him. He turned to meet a wide chest. He looked up at the displeased face of man with spiky hair and sideburns. Next thing he knew, he was being lifted by this man, who then proceeded to throw him out the door. He landed face first in the dirt, and felt his suitcase being tossed on to his back.

"And that treatment is our friend, Barry," Mr. Jackson explained as he walked up to the door frame and gestures to burly man that nearly filled it up.

"We don't want any military dogs here!" Barry yelled. "You scum apparently have nothing better to do than be swayed by bribes."

Andrew slowly rose his upper body. He then turned to look at them dispassionately while he sat on his knees. Flecks of dirt were in his colorless hair and in his face. There were small scraps in his cheeks, forehead, and chin. The two men then turned around and walked back into the inn, the door slamming shut behind him. The young man got back on his feet and brushed himself off. "Something tells me that the reasons behind Sleepy Hollow always escaping and these people hating me are connected," he mumbled to no one particular as he dusted off the shoulder of his uniform. Andrew then picked up his suitcase and gazed up at the Sun's counterpart plastered in the dark sky. "Guess I have to find somewhere else to sleep," he said while scratching earth bits out of his hair. He started walking to the entrance of the town. After moving a fair distance from the place, he wandered into one of the fields surrounding it. Once he was deep in the high grass, Andrew randomly dropped his luggage in to the ground before lying himself down, using it as a makeshift pillow. In a futile attempt to become a little comfortable, he folded his hands behind his head. He passed the time by watching the twinkling stars and listening to the symphony of the crickets and other forest creatures. _Guess this will have to do._ A low growl then echoed through the air. "I should have bought something from the train's food car." Andrew ignored his hunger and stayed awake, straining his ears for any sound that could indicate the gang's return. Needless to say more sleepless hours were added to his already long list.

* * *

The next day, Andrew wearily opened his eyes after only one or two hours of sleep. He yawned and stretched his cramped back. His stomach then let itself be known as it howled loudly. "I'm sure the people in this town aren't going to give me something to eat, so I'll just have to improvise." He picked up his suitcase and wandered over to the forest near the field. "If animals are living there, then there has to be something to eat," he reasoned. He came to his answer as soon as he got to the first tree he saw. On the branches were red apples, and while they lacked decent size, they were ripe and high in numbers. That was all Andrew needed to be convinced, and he began plucking off fruits and wolfing them down. Juice trickled down his chin and got all over his hands, but he didn't care. After five cores laid on the ground, the alchemist followed his ears and came across a small stream in the woods. He washed his hands and cleaned his face, wary of the scrapes he still had. He then saw it was still just early morning. "What the hell am I suppose to do now?"

* * *

A boy and his trio of friends stood in his backyard. "Okay, guys. We're going to find that military man and run him out of town. All he's going to is bring trouble."

"Yeah, it was because of one of those military guys that my daddy got hurt!" one of the boys piped up.

"Samuel, you aren't going to do something bad, are you?" a small voice called out. They all looked to the house's back door. Standing behind it was a little girl with a ribbon in her hair and a doll in her arms.

"Go away, Natalia. We're doing boy things, and you can't come with us," Samuel harshly told his sister. She began pouting and crossed her arms.

"You big meanie! I'll tell mommy that you are being mean to me again!"

"So you're just going to tattle tell on me? Huh, you big baby?"

"Stop it! I'm not a baby!"

"Really? Then prove it," he said. He then gestured for his friends to follow him before turning to leave the fence less yard. "If you're so brave, then follow us," he mockingly taunted. Much to the boys' surprise, Natalia did going with them, though she was a few feet away. Along the way, she was confused why they were collecting rocks as they walked up the hill.

* * *

Andrew sat on the steps of the Jackson Family Inn, waiting for the Sleepy Hollow gang. Cliff obviously disapproved this, but allowed it, most likely because this gave many of his customers the opportunity to harass the young man. He had been spat on, had cigarette butts tossed at him, and had to listen to drunken rants against the military for several hours. Now it was mid-noon, but the sky was being filled with thick dark clouds. The chance of having no rain was one to none. _Let's hope it's not to heavy._

Suddenly something struck him in the temple, followed by a dull, throbbing pain.

"Hey, you!"

Andrew turned to see a group of boys, who looked to be around nine. Behind them was a girl who appeared to be five or six. All the boys had a collection of stones in their arms, and the one he assumed was the ringleader had thrown one of his at the alchemist.

"Get off my daddy's property!" the brown haired boy angrily demanded.

 _Daddy? I guess he is referring to Cliff Jackson._ Andrew returned to his original position and remained apathetic to the kids. "Your dad's letting me do this. I'll leave once I arrest the Sleepy Hollow gang."

The boys simply growled, and the leader pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're not going to do that! You are just here to freeload. Well, we want you out of our town!" And right on cue, the boy and his friends began to hurl rocks at him. They were careful to aim for him and not accidentally damage the building. He was struck in the face, shoulder, and legs, but Andrew still refused to acknowledge the act and just remained indifferent.

"Leave already, you bully!"

"Because of one of you guys, my daddy's hurt!"

"We don't want in this town!"

Then another voice spoke up.

"Stop it! You guys are hurting him!" the little girl cried. The leading boy glared back at her.

"That's the point. If you're going to cry then just go home, you big baby!" He then turned back to continue his assault, but at that moment his sister rushed forward and grabbed his arm.

"Stop it, big brother! You're being a big meanie!"

"Let go, you brat!" Samuel shouted. He wretched his arm out of his sibling's grasp, knocking her down to ground. In process, the impact caused her doll to lose her head and arm. This caused the little girl to cut out in distress as she tried to desperately to reattach the body parts to no avail. She then began tearing up, and this earned Natalia the attention of a certain alchemist.

"Ugh, if you're going to cry, then just go home. I wish I never had you for a sister! You're so annoying!" her brother yelled in disgust. His sister was stunned by his words, and it seemed her tears had froze before they once again started to flow like a river.

The boys all then heard shuffling. They turned to see that Andrew had stood up and was slowly approaching them. Despite his bruised face, the shadows cast upon it by his colorless fringe certainly helped bring out the icy blue of his only visible eye, which was now wide and his pupil was contracted.

Samuel and his accomplices, obviously losing all their false courage, dropped their ammunition and took have back to village, not noticing they had unintentionally abandoned Natalia on the ground. The little girl was also frightened, but unlike the boys, her fear prevented her from moving, and soon she was looking up at the man towering over her. More salted tears streamed down her cheeks, and small whimpers escaped her lips. The man then seemed to be rapidly lunging at her, and she instinctively flinched. But nothing came. No slap or shout or anything.

Natalia cautiously opened her brown eyes and brought her hands, which she had raised in order to protect herself. She then saw a curious sight. Andrew was crouching front of her. He was using his finger draw what looked like a circle with triangles inside around her broken toy. Then he placed his hands on either sides of the drawing and instantly there was a bright flashing light and the sound of crackling. Natalia backed away in surprise, but soon the light died down. She then watched in astonishment as the white-haired youth picked up her now fixed doll and held it out to her.

"Here, take it."

The girl warily reached out and took the doll into her hands, before squeezing it in a hug.

"Hey." Her attention was drawn back to the man still in front of her. "Don't listen to what your brother says. I'm sure he loves you dearly and is very happy having you as his sister. He was just angry and wasn't thinking about what he was saying. Now, run off home," he advised before ruffling her hair and walking back to take his place on the inn's stairs.

Natalia, still a bit stunned, got up on to her feet. Tightly hugging her doll, she followed the footsteps previously left behind back to her home.

* * *

That night at the Jackson residence, dinner was silent and stressed. Mrs. Stella Jackson noticed how Natalia just kept looking down at her plate while holding her doll more tightly than ever, and Samuel just kept stealing heated glares at his sister. Feeling compelled to mend what ever fight she presumed they had had, she broke the silence.

"So, Samuel, what did you and your friends today?" she asked sweetly. Her son flinched and hastily averted his gaze to the floor. His mother grew more suspicious. She knew full well that he only did that when he was lying. "Samuel, is there something that you're not telling me?" she pressed on. When her son still refused to speak, Mrs. Jackson began to ominously rise from her seat, but then her daughter decided to speak for her sibling.

"Samuel and his friends went to throw rocks at that man in the blue uniform. They ended hurting him," said the soft-spoken girl.

Her mother stared at her in disbelief, and her brother glowered at her with anger. "Natalia, you big tattle tale!"

"Samuel Jackson! What were you thinking? Just because you dislike him doesn't mean you can commit such a barbaric act. I raised you better than that," his mother chastised him as she gripped his shoulders and forced her son to look in her eyes.

As the two argued, they didn't notice that Natalia had slipped a slab of chicken into her cloth napkin and left with a simple, "I'm done," out the door.

* * *

Andrew was back in his grass bed, staring up at the twinkling sky. His skin was a mural of purple, blacks, and blues, that most prominent part being on his right temple. It was a deep mix of violet and midnight blue and had a dash of dried red. The young man's aching stomach wailed into the sky, and he rubbed it in a futile attempt to calm it. _Can apples be enough for dinner?_

As he contemplated this question, he ears caught the sound of approaching footsteps. The alchemist instantly sat up and turned around, only to see little Natalia standing a few feet behind him. "Hello," he dryly greeted.

"I'm glad I found you, mister."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I followed the sound of your tummy. I could hear it from the town's entrance."

Andrew was unable to prevent the blush creeping on his pale cheeks. "Is it really that loud?"

"Mmhm," the girl confirmed with a nod. "Here. This was all I could sneak out." She handed him a soggy cloth. He open it to see a cold piece of cooked chicken. "It's not much, but that really is all I could take. I'm sorry," Natalia apologized as she looked down at her feet.

"No, this is better than nothing. Thank you," Andrew told her. He then started to eat his dinner and returned to looking back at the stars.

The child idled behind him before asking, "Mister, why did you join the military?" Andrew stopped chewing and lowered his head. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invaded your privacy, I just-"

"There is something I must do." The girl looked back the State Alchemist and saw he was once again looking into the night. "I have my own goal, but I can only accomplish it through the military." Natalia glanced away again.

"My parents and brother say that military people are bad. It's because they wouldn't do their job that those mean men are ruining our town."

"Yes." The girl stared at the man's back in surprise. "I don't deny it. Some of the soldiers are indeed selfish and corrupted. I even admit I'm a bit self-centered. But..." He paused to looked at her with his now gentle, but still unsmiling face. "There are just as many good people in the world as there are bad." Turning away, he wiped his hands on the napkin and handed it back to her. "Now, go home. It's late and cold out here."

"But, what about you?"

"I can handle this. You just go to bed." And with that, she left him to his own thoughts and the grass.

* * *

Natalia Jackson sneakily entered her home and made sure to gently close and lock the door.

"And where were you?" She flinched and quickly twirled around to see Samuel glaring at her with his arms crossed.

"I just went out for a walk," she weakly explained. Her brother, not convinced, saw her hiding her hands behind her back. Quickly he ran up to her and wrestled the napkin she had gripped in her hands, despite her protests. He knew from the color and smell that it had been her chicken dinner that had been wrapped up.

"Where did you take that food?" he questioned. His sister refused to look or answer him. "You took it to that military man, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" snapped Natalia. "He was hungry, so I gave him something to eat."

"You shouldn't have done that! You are just encouraging him to freeload."

"You don't know him!"

"I know he's with the military. So that means he's just some bully here to mooch of us!"

"No, he isn't a bully. You are!" And with that, Natalia raced up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut. Her brother was stunned by her words, before his face morphed back into anger.

"That military man is corrupting her mind. I'll make him pay tomorrow."

* * *

Andrew sat on his post on the inn's stairs. Morning and noon had already passed over, and the descending sun had bruised the sky in shades of purples and blues, with just a hint of orange. He sighed and continued to stare at the town's entrance, not noticing the sound of racing footsteps approaching him. A sudden crash to the back of his head made his sleep deprived eyes shoot open. Another hit came down on the top of his skull, forcing his chin to his chest. The alchemist peered up and saw that Samuel and his friends had surrounded him, only this time they were armed with thick wooden clubs. He noted that the Jackson boy looked more enraged than usual.

"You military man! We warned you about staying here. Now you've gone and brainwashed my sister!" The puzzle pieces clicked together in Andrew's head.

"Your sister gave me that food by her own free will," he evenly told the boy. "I didn't ask or force her."

"Shut up! I'm not going to let you corrupt her!" That was the signal, and soon all the boys began beating the young man with their clubs. The hits were harsh and were just getting started. Soon Andrew's snow white hair grew red with his own blood, and it being trickling down his face, mainly over his eyes and cheeks, giving of the allusion that he was crying tears of blood. The beating also caused it splattered on to the structure of the building and onto the man's blue uniform.

"Heartless monster!"

"Bully!"

"You're unwanted here!"

"Get out!"

All through the attack, Andrew sat firmly, never trying to move or defend himself. He just stayed there, seemingly waiting patiently for the boys to be done. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be focusing on something else.

Samuel gritted his teeth. _This guy is mocking us. No one can just take something like this without even a flinch._ Then little footsteps could be heard running on the dirt road.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Natalia cried out.

"Stay out of this, Natalia! I'm going to run this bastard out of Frieden Town no matter what." The brunette then raised his club high, ready to bring down the final blow.

"NO!"

Then time seemed to stop. Samuel brought his weapon down with his friends standing back to give him the honor of the finishing hit. His sister had her hand out, prepared to grab his arm and stop him. But that was unnecessary.

Andrew Siebensins' arm shot up, and he caught the stick with ease. The kids were stunned, and he choose to speak. "You need to take your sister and friends into the inn."Samuel scowled.

"Don't tell me what to do, military man!" he exclaimed as he attempted to wiggle his club out of the man's grasp. However, Andrew's grip on it tightened and soon it spontaneously splintered in his hand. The boy jumped back with a surprised yelp and feel down the stairs before landing on his rump. The young man then slowly stood up, ignoring the looks of fear on the children around him. The broken club fell to the ground with a clatter.

"You all need to get somewhere safe. They're coming." Then all the kids heard it. The ominous thudding of heavy boots and laughing of a group of men. The door to the inn then swung open.

"All you kids, get in here!" Cliff Jackson shouted with his wife, Stella, by his side. Samuel immediately get up and grasped his sister's hand while his trio rushed inside. As he pulled her up the stairs, she grasped on to Andrew's hand.

"Please, come inside! It's dangerous!"

The man gently wrestled his hand away. "I have to confront them. It's my job after all." Natalia was then pulled in to the building while Andrew walked down the stairs. He continued his pace till he was in the middle of the road. The lights of the lamps lit it up, and he could make out seven silhouettes approaching the the town's arch entrance. They walked down the dirt path before all stopping meters in front of him. At the front was a tanned man with unruly shoulder-length brown hair and a sneer underneath his dark eyes.

"You are Gorman, I presume? Leader of the Sleepy Hollow gang." The man gave a sinister laugh.

"Yeah, that's me. And I guess you were sent by the military to take me and my boys down," Gorman answered as he gestured it his boys. **(A/N: Just so you have an idea, they're dressed like cowboys, but not too stereotypical.)** "I can see you already meet the welcoming party," he casually added. Blood continued to fall from Andrew's head.

 _He seems confident about something. But what?_

"So man, for your troubles how 'bout you just take this and go. I'm sure these folks have pissed you off." Gorman smirked while he pulled a wad of bills from his back pocket. "It's all your's if you just leave this town to me and my boys."

* * *

"Dammit! This all over again!" a patron exclaimed from inside the inn.

"He's just going to accept that bribe and be on his merry way," another gruffly commented as he crossed his arms.

"Those military scum never changes," Barry said.

"Watch Natalia. This is what I mean. Military men will do anything for money. He is just gonna take it and leave those guys to do whatever they want," Samuel angrily said as he watched out the window with his sister. She stared out the glass with disbelief written on her expression.

* * *

"Come on, man. Take it." Gorman's smirk grew. _The military soldiers are all the same. He'll take the bribe, and we'll be free to do whatever we want._

"So, this is why you've been able to escape arrest so many times," mused Andrew. He lowered his eyes, obscuring his eyes with his bloodstained fringe. "Tch, it's not the people here who piss me off." He then snapped his head up making blood fly off and revealing his enraged blue eyes. " **It's you bastards.** " His voice was low but audible and menacing. His eyebrows were furrowed into a scowl, and he had a small frown. His irises possessed an icy fire, and the reflections of the lamps made them shine red. **(A/N: You know in the anime when angry eyes shine red.)** "I'm not interested in money. I'm going to arrest you for your crimes and complete my assignment." Gorman's expression temporarily shifted to anger, but it quickly returned to his confident smile.

"So be it."He placed the money back into his pocket and pulled his revolver out of its holster. The men behind him began to chuckle.

"You're dead now kid."

"Our boss has never missed a shot, and you have the honor of being his 64th kill."

* * *

"W-What is that guy doing?!"

"Is he insane!?"

"Big Brother, what's happening?" Natalia asked in a panic. But her brother just stared in shock.

"That military man is going to get himself killed."

* * *

Gorman smirked as he flicked off the safety of the gun and aimed it at the youth in front of him, who is pissed of expression had melted back into his normal apathetic face. The wind blew through the town, kicking up miniature dust storms. The night was silent, as if the crickets were also frozen from the suspense.

"Last chance boy." Andrew remained silence. The outlaw's smile grew sadistic. "Suit yourself." His finger pulled the trigger, and the hammer struck the bullet which leapt the gun's barrel, and it rushed towards it target of puncturing Andrew's heart. Then time seemed to slow down. The young man's eyes closed, and he shifted his feet so his ankles were a bit twisted. The bullet drew close. The town people looked either away or stared on in fear. The Sleepy Hollow gang smiled cruelly. Then the clock started up again. Andrew quickly spun his body by 90 degrees, allowing the bullet to fly by harmlessly and embedded itself in the wooden column of a nearby building.

Everyone froze. The town residents, and Gorman and his men were dumbstruck. He had missed. Gorman, leader of the notorious Sleepy Hollow gang; the man infamous for never once missing a shot, had missed a shot. And the target had dodged with little effort.

Andrew opened his disinterested eyes. "Was that it?" Gorman's face soon twisted in fury, and he cocked his gun.

"So damn brat! Don't you dare mock-!" He was unable to finish his sentence as Andrew was soon ducking under his outstretched arm, ready to knock him down. The man looked down at the young man in disbelief. _How was he able to move so fast?_

"Boss look out!" one of his lackeys who sported an eyepatch said as he pushed Gorman out of the way. Unfortunately that made him the new target of Andrew's attack. Immediately the alchemist sent a high kick to Eyepatch's jaw, knocking him into the air and leaving Andrew's legs in an almost perfect line. Eyepatch fell to the ground missing a few teeth and blood dripping from his lips. The kick had knocked him into sweet dreams.

"Bastard!" another screamed as he rushed at the man with a dagger. Andrew looked at him through the corner of his eye. He landed on the toes of his left foot. He then pivoted himself on it, turning around swiftly to deserve a roundhouse kick. His shin connected hard with the man's cheek, and he was sent rolling several yards in the dirt before coming to a stop. The man twitched a bit before falling still.

Andrew then heard running accompanied with angry yelling. Another man, this time with a cowboy hat, came rushing at him with a knife. Andrew then grabbed an obese outlaw standing close by, and pulled him in front of himself. The fatso cried a surprise, and the cowboy was so focus that he wasn't able to stop.

"Stop! You're going to kill me instead!"

The blade found its way into the meat shield's shoulder, and his howls of pain were cut short when Andrew chopped the side of his neck with his open hand causing the man to go limp. He then proceeded to kick the man to his cowboy companion. The man was too frozen to react in time and was crushed by his obese comrade. As he struggled to get free, Andrew leaped into the air and landed on both feet square on to his face. The impact broke the man's nose, blood poured out, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he slipped into on unconsciousness.

One man sporting a bandanna, pulled out his own gun and took aim. Soon Andrew was right in front of him, and he pulled the trigger...only to see the shot hit a lamp and that Andrew was now to his right. _He can dodge at point blank range?!_ The white-haired youth then grabbed his gun-wielding wrist and twisted his arm harshly. Before he could cry out, the young man brought his knee up, and a sickening crack echoed into the night. Bandanna fell to his knees as he gripped his elbow and screamed his lungs out. The sleeve was becoming soaked in red, meaning the broken bone had pierced though the skin.

Andrew picked up the distinct click of a bullet being readied into position. He grabbed the back of Bandanna's collar, silencing his cries by throttling him and flung him at the gunman with full force. He then rushed over and brought his foot down on the bent knee of the gunman, causing another crack to ring out. The scream of agony didn't even leave the man's throat before he was knocked out with a punch to the face.

Gorman was stunned. He was frozen as he watched this man, who was barely 5 foot 5", efficiently and rather brutally take down his men. His breathing hitched in his throat as Andrew then turned his attention to him. His cold blue eyes pierced into him, and they had a dangerous edge to them. Andrew's blood had long since caked in to hard red streaks on his pale skin, and his hair was stiff with it. "You're the last one, Gorman," the young man informed his target coldly. He then began walking towards his target, and time once again began to lose speed.

 _What is this? I can't move. It's like something is restraining my movement._ He tried to lift his gun, tried to move his feet, tried to look away from Andrew. But all he could do was stand and watch as the man began running. The alchemist then cocked his fist back and was soon mere feet away from him. It was at that moment Gorman realized what it was.

Fear. Fear was what was holding him still.

Time speed up. Using his momentum, Andrew rammed his tightened white knuckles in to Gorman's face, knocking him out near instantly. In that moment, he moved so quickly that his eyes became nothing but glowing blue streaks. Gorman fell to the ground with a thud and didn't move an inch. His head was tilted back, his mouth agape, and his eyes white. His expression was a mix a disbelief and terror.

"You're lucky that the people's treatment here has worn me out," Andrew said to Gorman's unconscious body. "Otherwise I would have killed you and your buddies." And with that he collapsed onto the ground, falling forward.

* * *

The occupants of the inn stared out of the windows, flabbergasted. Their eyes were wide, and their jaws slacked.

"He...was able to beat them all. That runt took them all down," Barry stuttered.

Natalia was the first to break out of her trance, and she rushed out the door. "He's hurt. Help him!" She ran down the steps and was soon followed by everyone else. The little girl hurried to Andrew's side and gently jostled him. "Hey, mister. Wake up. Please mister." She felt tears bubbling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Ngh." She gasped and quickly asked, "Mister?"

Andrew tiredly opened his eyes. "I'm okay. That fighting just took a lot out of me. I wasn't able to sleep peacefully these few nights." A deep growl then sounded, and this caused the crowd the sweatdrop. "Also I haven't been able to eat a proper meal for the past three days."

Cliff awkwardly looked at his wife as he rubbed the back of his head. "Is it possible to be charged with murder by starvation?"

"Also this throbbing headache isn't really helping," Andrew added. No one noticed the guilt wash over Samuel's face as he went to hid behind his father's legs.

"But, I just...want...to rest..." Andrew's voice grew faint, his eyes closed, and he was soon in the sweet abyss of slumber.

* * *

He awoke to find himself lying on a couch with a simple blanket over him. He looked around and realized he was in the Jackson Family Inn. He had been stripped of his uniform jacket and boots, leaving him with just his white dress shirt and uniform pants. He sat up and ran his hand through his slightly disheveled hair. He felt the softness of bandages circling his head and noted that there was no longer any hardened blood. Andrew heard a door open, and a voice exclaimed, "Oh, you're awake!" He turned to see a happy Natalia with a glass of water in her hands. She turned her head to the slightly open door and shouted, "Everyone, he's awake!"

Immediately, the inn filled up with seemingly

all the residents of the town. Men, women, and children of all ages stared at him in worry and relief. Natalia came to his side and handed him the glass of water, which he guzzled down. Andrew hadn't noticed that his throat and tongue were parched. When he had finished, he used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth, and he gave the cup back to the girl. He then saw Cliff Jackson and wife along with their son step forward.

The burly man sheepishly rubbed his head and then said, "Listen kid... we are all very sorry for how we treated you. It was wrong for us to judge you by your occupation, and we are extremely grateful that you were able to stop the Sleepy Hollow gang." Everyone else murmured and nodded in agreement.

"Where are Gorman and his men now?" Andrew asked. Mr. Jackson chuckled.

"Don't worry kid. They're tied up in the back, and we've already informed the military. They'll be here in a few hours." The young man nodded his head.

"Thank you. Now my job is complete."

"But, why did you do it?!"

Everybody looked down at Samuel. Tears brimmed from his brown eyes, and he occasionally sniffled. "We treated you so terribly. Especially me! I'm the reason your head's all bandaged up! And earlier I threw those rocks you!" The other occupants gasped in shock. They all knew the boy had great animosity for the military, but they never saw him as the type to actually attack someone.

Andrew gingerly ran his finger around the now-greenish bruise on his face. "That's true. But you had a good reason for hitting me over the head." Everyone turned to look at him again, and Samuel stopped crying from confusion.

"You thought I was bad influence on your little sister. You were protecting her. That shows you do care about her. You were just being a good big brother," the young man finished with a small smile. His words brought more tears to the boy's eyes, and soon the child was bawling. Natalia walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't cry. There's nothing bad about looking out for your siblings," Andrew said as he rubbed the boy's head. That just made him cry harder.

* * *

The State Alchemist sat at a table of the inn. Stella Jackson had brought him some tea with honey, and he was quietly sipping it as the rest of the occupants were celebrating the defeat of the Sleep Hollow gang loudly. Cliff had broken out the booze and announced it was all on the house. Men laughed with their friends, and partners danced merrily to the radio. Children ran around having a great time while Mrs. Jackson had been doing some non-stop baking with the help of her children. Andrew just sat quietly when a heavenly smell drew his attention to the kitchen door. Mrs. Jackson then came sliding gracefully out with a platter piled high with steaming pastries. She then placed it down in front of the young man, and it took all his willpower not to drool.

"Are those apple strudels?" he asked trying to keep his cool.

Natalia smiled up at him. "Yes, mister! My mama makes the best strudels in town!" she proclaimed proudly.

"Yeah, and she always makes them perfectly!" her brother added in.

Their mother lightly laughed and then said, "Now kids help me get the rest here."

With two "Okay, mama!" they went back to the kitchen to retrieve the other strudels, not knowing that they had doomed the ones they had left behind.

Soon Mrs. Jackson came back with another platter, and her kids followed with smaller platefuls. But when they reached the table, they got a big surprise.

"Huh?! All the strudels are gone?!" the woman exclaimed.

"But they were piping hot! No way someone would eat them at that moment," reasoned Samuel.

Then Natalia noticed something. Andrew was leaning back, his eyes closed and he had a large open mouth grin on his face. But, the steam bellowing out of his mouth is what drew most of her attention.

"Mama, I think he ate them!" she exclaimed. Her mother and brother looked at the young man in disbelief before Mrs. Jackson asked, "Did you eat all the strudels?"

"Uh huh," came the soft reply as the young man was still giddy from the angelic taste he had exposed his taste buds to.

The three continued to stare at him wide eyed before they all yelled, "YOU ATE ALL THOSE STRUDELS YOURSELF!?" Everyone stopped their actions and turned to look at them. The music was turned off and so was the talking.

"Mmhm. They were all delicious," he said with a cat-like grin. "All 23 of them." Everybody was speechless as they gawked at him so Andrew continued speaking. "It didn't hurt while I was eating them, so don't worry about that. They were the best strudels I've ever eaten," he said. His eyes were now open, revealing yellow stars in his blue eyes. "They just smelled so good, I couldn't help myself."

"No, no, that's quite alright," Mrs. Jackson said awkwardly as she reassured him. But she along with everybody else were thinking, _Did we really starve him that much?!_

"Hehe, that's quite an appetite ya got there," Barry said. "By the way, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did a runt like you get into the military?"

"Barry!" nearly all the adults shouted. The large man held his hands up defensively.

"Hey, I bet half of ya'll were wondering the same thing. He's lacking in height and is kinda of scrawny." Andrew's face had returned back into a blank mask. He then slowly stood up.

"H-Hey look, I ain't looking for trouble," stammered Barry. While this guy was smaller than him, he knew full well the alchemist could give him a good beating.

"Natalia look away." The girl was confused by the young man's request, but obliged.

Andrew then started to steadily unbutton his shirt. As soon as the last button was undone, he whipped his shirt open, exposing his torso. Every single person (except the kids, who were just confused) gaped at him. They drank in his hard pectorals, tight six pack, his broad shoulders, and his bulging biceps. The iron scent of blood filled the air as many girls fainted with nosebleeds.

"You were saying?"

Barry opened and closed like a fish, before laughed heartily and said, "Well, looks like the runt's a real man!"

* * *

The afternoon was beating down. Gorman and his goons were lead away by military officers, and Andrew observed them as they walked by in handcuffs. He noticed how they all flinched away as they passed him. One officer came up to.

"So, you're Major Siebensins. You sure did a number on these crooks. Good job."

Andrew watched as they all headed for the train station. He then turned to look at the crowd of the town's people with the Jackson family at the front. "Good-bye and take care of yourselves." He then began following the others ahead of him, but Natalia then realized something and called out to him.

"Wait, mister, you never told us your name!" The young man paused before slowly facing her. Wind ruffled his hair and made the dirt of the road dance.

"My name is Andrew."

The girl and her family and neighbors smiled and waved him good-bye. "Thank you, Andrew!"

* * *

Andrew stared out the open window as the trees rushed past the train.

 _Well, I got more than I bargained for while on this mission._

A sudden movement caught his eye. He looked to see that a bird with pure white feathers had landed on the window. The animal seemed to be examining him before it began preening its wing. The young man watched it and then cautiously outstretched his hand to it. The bird looked at it curiously and then carefully walked on to his pale finger. Andrew brought the avian up to his face and stared at his own reflection in its black eyes. He then gently extended his arm out the window, and the bird spread its wings and flew off into the blue sky. He followed it with his eyes and then reached his hand out again to catch a feather fluttering down.

He then held it up to his face and examined the sun rays reflecting off it, making it look nearly luminous. The corners of his mouth then turned up ever so slightly, and the train continued back to its destination.

* * *

 **Okay, finally done! This is meant to be like an OVA so I found OP and Ed songs.**

 **Opening: Yui "Hello"**

 **Ending: Ling Tosite Sigure "Acoustic"**

 **And note, this is canon so it may be mentioned in later chapters of this story. And before any of you bitch and moan about how this isn't a true chapter, I've been working on chapter 12 and my rewrite simultaneously while working on this, and this is my late Christmas present to you all.**


	14. Preview

**Moshi, moshi everyone. Chapter 13 is nearly done. A little preview for some chapters to come:**

* * *

 _"Now, it's your turn Andrew," Edward said. "Tell us everything."_

* * *

 _"Well, you little brat! You want me to kill you?!" the thug said as he grabbed his shirt. Andrew just stared back in boredom._

 _Seriously? You're going with that threat? You're gonna kill me?_

 _"Heh heh."_

 _The air around them was silent enough for Andrew's soft chuckle to be heard._

 _"Huh? Whaddya laughing about kid?"_

 _A small sinister smirk made its way onto Andrew's face._


	15. Episode 13: Easy as Childbirth

**FMA: Brotherhood - Bloodworks**

 **Ch. 13 Easy as Childbirth**

* * *

"Are you sure we can trust them to do this?" a worried Paninya asked Edward as they went to get the material Winry and Andrew needed.

"We have to believe them!" he replied. "She's from a long line of doctors, so she's read medical texts while growing up. And he studied medical alchemy, so he should have learned about everything about the human anatomy."

"B-but neither of them have had any training!" the pickpocket cried.

"They're gonna do this from memory. We have to trust that memory!" Ed said.

Meanwhile Winry was standing in the door, her grip on the knob trembling. _We've prepared hot water... the towels are freshly washed...Think...I didn't forget anything...did I...?_

"Winry." The nervous girl turned around to see Andrew, his stoic composure as strong as ever. "We can do it."

"Winry! Andy!" The two looked to see Edward and Al standing behind them. "Good luck you two!"

The girl took a deep breath and nodded with an "Mmhm!". Andrew nodded to and walked by her into the room. "Let's do this. Paninya, please come in and help us," he requested.

"Uh, okay," the girl said nervously as she followed.

The hours were silent except for the rhythm of the rain that didn't let up. The Elric brothers stood near the door and waiting as they stared at the wooden barrier.

"OOOWWW!"

The cry of pain startled the boys, who immediately jumped back.

"It hurts! It hurts so much! I-I think I'm going to die!" screamed Satella.

The brothers huddled together in a corner. "You know, Al...I actually feel kind of scared," Ed admitted as he trembled.

"Me, too," his younger sibling agreed.

Ed sighed and looked at his hands. "I guess all we can really do is 'pray to God', huh?"

Just then the door to the room opened and out stumbled Paninya.

"Blood...blood...too much..." she mumbled as she fell to her knees.

"Hey, hey!" Edward called out, concerned. He then saw Winry on her knees, her back to the doorway.

"Hey, Winry! What's going on? What happened?" the blonde asked as he quickly rushed to her side. She shakily raised her bloodstained hand and pointed forward, not lifting her head.

The boy followed her hand and paused at what he saw. Andrew was handing a naked crying newborn to Ridel and his wife. Both of them were trembling and covered in sweat, but the couple were smiling joyfully. The Bloodworks Alchemist had taken off his jacket and was still stone-faced, but his hair was soaked in sweat and was wildly curved here and there.

"The baby..." Ed trailed off as a smile grew on his face. "Haha! Everything turned out okay!" he and his brother cheered.

"We better give the baby a bath now," Winry said.

Ridel went to get the water ready, and Satella held her new son. "This is so awesome! A baby was born! And we were here to witness it!" exclaimed the excited blonde.

"You know, you're starting to sound like a little kid," his childhood friend said.

"But, this is the birth of new life," Ed said. "For hundreds of years, alchemists have tried creating life, but a woman can do it in just 8 months!"

Winry huffed. "Don't go comparing life to science!"

"Whoops, my bad. Got a little carried away," the alchemist apologized as he rubbed the back of his head. "But, still you have to admit, humans are really awesome!"

Winry smiled up at him. "You and Andy were both great!You two delivered baby with no problems."

"Heh! Well, Andrew was able to keep his cool more than me!" Meanwhile that young man was currently carrying a still weak Paninya to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Anyway, Ed..." The girl grasped his sleeve. "Can you help me up?"

The blonde blinked. "Wha?"

"My legs...they're too tired," his friend explained.

"Oh, okay. Here climb on."

Edward walked out of the room, his friend riding piggyback on him.

"This is embarrassing. Being carried by a guy so much shorter than me," Winry whined.

"If that's your attitude, I'll just drop you," Ed threatened. "You aren't the least bit cute," he added as he made his way to the chairs in the hall.

"...Ed...I saw what was written in your watch." There was silence. Then Winry felt a sharp pain go through her back as she was dropped onto the hard wood floor.

"Ow!"

"You...I told you not to-!" Ed angrily began.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Winry said as she bowed her head. Edward glared down at her before helping her up.

"You idiot." He walked her to a chair before plopping down in the one next to her. "Not even Al has seen it."

"Why?" The boy silent before calming answering.

"It is a reminder and a warning to myself. I can never forget my mistake. Although it is a bit corny." Winry said nothing as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Why the hell are you crying?"

The girl sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I'm crying because you two won't cry for yourselves. "

Ed looked away. "Idiot. Now you see how important family is. So go home and be with Granny. She must be lonely."

"No! You're wrong," his friend said she dried her eyes. "I know I can't go home, because I have to become stronger. Seeing the date of when you burned down your home has made me understand. If I'm going to help you have no regrets on this journey, then I need to be strong. That way I can create an even better arm for you! So that's why I'm going to ask Mr. LeCoulte to take me as an apprentice one more time!"

Edward smiled gently. "Alright, good luck."

"Mmhm~!"

"Anyway, hey! Paninya!" Ed called out.

"Yes?" the still slightly dazed girl asked as she walks in with a glass of water in her hand. The boy walked up to her and punched her in the arm. "Ouch! What the heck was that for!?"

"That's for stealing my watch!"

"Could you have at least used your left hand?" the thief whined.

"Okay!" he said as he punched her again, eliciting another "Ouch" from her. "I will use my left hand!"

* * *

"Aw, would you look at that~!" Dominic said as he looked at his grandson. "I'm now a grandfather. And this little guy is my grandson!"

 _It's like he's a different person,_ Al thought.

 _I miss the old grumpy guy,_ thought Ed.

 _Such a role reversal,_ Andrew thought.

"I was afraid I wasn't going to make it," Dominic said. The doctor looked up from Satella.

"The mother and child are perfectly fine. Nothing seems out of place," he said. "You two did a good job," he complimented Winry and Andrew.

"O-Oh no! I just did the best I could," the fluster girl said. Andrew just remained apathetic and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"This little guy sure caused a lot of trouble. He just had to come early," the young man said.

Al piped up, "Maybe some of Ed's impatience rubbed off on him when he touched Mrs. LeCoulte's stomach earlier."

"What?! How is this my fault?" Ed asked.

Dominic straightened himself on his seat and regained a stern face. "But, really...you all did a good job. Especially you little missy. And you too, young man. Thank. Thank you very much," he said as he bowed a little.

"Oh it was no problem! Really!" a blushing Winry said as she waved her hands in front of her frantically. Just then Ed got a light bulb over his head and a devilish smile on his face.

"Well, how 'bout boss? Why not take her as an apprentice?" he said slyly.

"Quit asking! While I am grateful for her help, this is a separate matter. I have no need for an apprentice! Besides, she has family of her own. They must be worried sick about her," Dominic replied.

"..." Winry stared down at the floor.

"Dammit! Seems like there still isn't a chance," cursed Edward.

"But, he has a point. Grandma Pinako must be very lonely right now," his brother said.

Suddenly Dominic fell off his chair with a shocked expression. "P-Pinako? As in Pinako Rockbell?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Winry answered, "Yes sir. Pinako is my grandmother."

The man then quickly moved backwards until he was pressed against the wall. Everyone just stared at him awkwardly, and then he spoke.

"The...the grandchild of Pinako Rockbell..." he stammered.

"Um, Mr. LeCoulte? Do you know my grandmother?"

"Don't mention her again! Those painful memories! Just remembering her terrifies me!" he cried.

"Wait, what?!" Ed yelled.

"Anyway!" Dominic said as he regained himself. "I don't need an apprentice, and I don't care about your blood relations! But,... if you really want to learn, then I can introduce you to another good mechanic."

"So, can I come here to learn?" the young girl asked.

"Hmph! I don't need you coming here and bothering me," the man said with his back turned to her. "But, if you want to see my grandson... I guess that's okay. And your friends, too."

"Hehe, thanks!" Ed said.

"If you go pass the old trail, you'll reach the southhood. You then can ride the carriages back to Rush Valley," Ridel explained as he drew a small map.

"And once you get into to town, look for a mechanic named Garfiel. He has decent skills and has been looking for a helper," Dominic added.

The kids and Andrew piled out, leaving the family inside the room. "Alright guys we better get going!"

"Okay, just let me get my jacket," Andrew said as he walked away to retrieve the aforementioned clothing.

Once he was out of earshot, Paninya said, "Hey, guys! Check it out." The remaining three turned around to see her grinning and holding a State Alchemist watch by the chain.

"Huh?! Is that Andrew's?" Ed questioned.

"Yep! Guess I swiped it out of forced habit."

"Oh, why don't we open it?" Winry suggested.

"Winry! Have you learned nothing?!"

"Come on Ed. There probably isn't anything inside," his friend as she took and opened the watch. A piece of paper fluttered and landed on the floor. They stared at it before Edward bent down to pick it up. It was slightly misshapen and was a bit old as evident by the creases. It was a photo of a man, a woman, and a child. The adults had to crouch down so they could rest their hands on the little boy's shoulders. The man had short, disheveled brown hair, blue eyes, and a thin stubble. The lady had light chestnut hair tied in a low ponytail and green eyes. The boy had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. The adults who were presumably the parents smiled calmly, while the kid had a big open-mouth grin. They four of them stared at it before Winry spoke up.

"This must be when Andrew was a kid."

Paninya nodded in agreement. "Yeah. He looks...so happy."

But Ed and Al were focused more a single person in the picture, that being the woman.

"Brother, that lady...she looks a lot like-"

"Mom," Ed finished for his brother. Footsteps caused them to look behind them, and they saw Andrew with his jacket on and his hands in his pockets. His face looked a little more unamused than usually.

"I believe you have something that is mine." That snapped the four out of their trance.

Ed said, still a bit shocked, "Oh! Right. Here." He handed the photo back to its rightful owner, and Winry made her way to hand Andrew back his watch.

"By the way, Andrew, you looked really cute as a kid," she said. The young man stared at her for a while before answering.

"That is not me in the photo." The four were surprised, and Andrew continued. "That boy is my brother, Alexander."

"Oh! Well, he sure is adorable! You must be a very good big brother to him," Winry said. Andrew was silent. His eyes seemed to stare off into space, and his face was more somber. He then placed the picture back in his pocket watch, which he then put into his pocket.

"Come let's get going." The others looked at each other questioningly and then followed him out the door.

* * *

The shrill whistle of the train shrieked through the air as the vehicle began to pull away.

"Come on the train's leaving! Let's go!" Ed called out.

"So this is good bye for now," Winry said as she ran along with the group. "Have a safe trip," she said just as Alphonse leaped onto the last car of the train.

"Yeah! And be sure to train hard!" Ed said as he threw his suitcase to his brother. He launched himself from the edge of the platform and landed on the car's railing. Andrew also did the same thing, but kept his luggage in hand and went a bit to the side. He caught the side railing and swung bit, putting him on the side of the car.

"Your grandmother maybe worried. Be sure you give her a call!" he shouted over the rumbling of the train's wheels.

"I don't need to be reminded that!"

"Hahaha! Be sure to pick up new techniques from your mentor. That way you can fit us with better metal limbs!" called out Edward.

"You can count on me!" his friend said as she and Paninya waved them good-bye.

* * *

Soon they had arrived at Dublith and were currently standing in front of a small building with "MEAT" written on a sign at its front. The brothers looked at it with determination while Andrew was stoic.

"We've finally made it," Ed said.

"Yep," his brother replied.

"I r-really hope...that teacher isn't home!" the blonde whimpered with a nervous smile.

"Y-Yep!" Al yelped.

Andrew just glanced at the shivering duo. _Hmm? Just how scary is this teacher of their's?_

"Welcome!" boomed a voice behind them. The brothers were so on edge that to sound frightened them and caused them to fall over. Their companion on the other just looked over to see who it was. It was a young man wearing a tank top and headband. He was carrying a sack over his shoulder and was smiling. "Oh, it's you Edward! Long time no see!"

"Uh, hey Mr. Mason," Ed weakly replied.

Mason began patting the boy over the head. "Haha! You're as short as ever!"

 _I really hate him right now._

"So who's your friend in the armor?"

"Um, it's me. His little brother, Alphonse," the armor said gesturing towards himself.

"Well...you sure have grown," Mason said. He then noticed the white-haired youth standing behind the boy. "Hey, who is your friend?"

"I'm an acquaintance of their's. My name is Andrew Siebensins."

The man nodded and turned back to the brothers. "So are you here to see the boss?" The boys grew tense and nodded slowly. "Well, you're in luck guys! He just came back from a trip!" Mason said as he went inside.

 _Now if only that trip had been longer!_ the brothers thought in unison. Andrew just looked at them apathetically.

"Hey, boss! We got special guests!" Mason called from inside.

"Special guests?" a gruff voice answered. Soon a large man, so large that he had to stoop under the door frame, with a bloodied knife came out of the small butcher shop. "Hmm?" he said as he eyed the boys.

"H-Hi there," Ed said.

"Nice to see you a-again," added his brother.

Andrew remained silent.

The large man walked towards them and soon was towering over Ed. "Edward?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah." The man's irises shrunk, and he quickly drew his hand back before launching it at the boy. He grasped the startled blonde's head and rustled his hair.

"It's good to see you. You sure have grown," Mr. Curtis said. _He's...crushing me._

The bear of a man then turned towards Alphonse. "And this is?"

"Um, you may not recognize me, but it is Alphonse," the armored soul answered. The man reached over and pet his head as well.

"Well, you certainly have grown, too." _This is the first time someone has pet me since I turned into a suit of armor._

Finally, Mr. Curtis looked at Andrew, who in turn looked up at him. "And you are?"

"A companion to them. Andrew Siebensins." He too received a small ruffle to the head.

"Nice to meet you." _He must have mistaken me for kid._

"So what are you doing here?" the man asked Edward.

The teen rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, we want to ask teacher a few questions." Mr. Curtis nodded.

"Then let's go. Mason watch over the shop for now," he said as he handed his knife and apron to the man.

* * *

The three males followed the man down the road, and Ed asked, "So how is teacher doing?"

"Izumi's been healthy lately, but right now she's a bit ill." He went to the open window of a house and called in, "Hey Izumi! The Elrics are here to see you."

There as a pause before, "The Elrics? Alright, I'm getting up."

Meanwhile the boys were waiting by the front door. "Maybe teacher is too sick to get out of bed," Al weakly said.

"I hope us visiting doesn't worsen her condition," his brother said while trembling.

Their white haired companion stared at them for a moment and then asked, "What's wrong? How scary can your teacher be?" The brothers looked at him in horror.

"You'll see! She is a straight up demon!" the blonde exclaimed as he grasped the elder's shirt with faux tears streaming from his eyes.

"Yeah, don't make her anger or else she'll gut you alive," Alphonse as he rattled in fear. The almost albino remained unfazed. The door then began to open slowly. Suddenly it swung open, and a foot rammed into Ed's face, sending him flying past his brother. Al immediately tried to hide by pressing himself against the wall.

"So, I've heard that my foolish student has decided to become a dog of the military," a lady said as she stepped out of the house. She had long hair in a braid fashion, an attractive, but strong figure, and she wore a white dress, grey pants, and sandals with the letters "W.C." on them. The most interesting physical trait she possessed was a blue flamel tattoo on her left collarbone. "Well?! Speak up. You a dog of the military or not!" she exclaimed.

"Try not to push yourself," her husband said as he lifted an unconscious and bleeding Edward. Izumi then noticed Alphonse who was tiptoeing away.

"Who's this walking tin can?" The boy spun around and began waving his hands in front of him.

"Err...it's me. His brother, Alphonse."

"Well, now! Haven't you grown!" his teacher exclaimed, with a suddenly happy smile. She held out her hand as a good gesture.

The boy nervously shook her hand. "No, teacher...I have not change much." He suddenly felt himself being flipped in the air. "Whaa-!?" He felt his back smash into the ground.

"You have changed. The both of you! You're now weaker than the last time I saw you! Haven't you boys been keeping up with your training," Izumi scolded as she walked away from him. She then turned her attention to Andrew, who was idling by. "And may I ask who you are?"

The young man answered, "My name is Andrew Siebensins. I'm travelling with the Elrics." Izumi was silent before rushing over ready to chop the side of his head. But that never happened.

To everyone's surprise, the youth was able to block her attack with his left forearm. Izumi smirked. "Well, it appears unlike my students, you are strong." The man said nothing. He immediately dodged a kick meant for his chin. He sent a roundhouse kick at her, but she was able to block it with her arms. She rammed her fist into his gut, sending him skidding back though not knock him down. If Andrew felt any pain, he didn't show it. He rushed back at her and continued the spar.

Meanwhile Ed and Al were watching in awe.

"He's able to keep up with teacher," Al said dumbstruck.

"Yeah," was all his brother could say.

"Your friend seems to be very good," Mr. Curtis said as he watched as well.

Just then Andrew came sailing towards them. They quickly moved out of the way, causing the youth to impact his face on the wall of the house. He slowly slide down, resting in a odd position with his behind in the air.

"But, he's not good enough," Ed commented.

"Still, I'm impressed," Izumi said as she walked over. The brothers quickly scrambled away. The woman leaned down as Andrew got himself in a sitting position. "Your hand-to-hand combat skills are admirable. I can tell you train diligently." She offered him a helping hand.

"Arigato. But, we didn't come here to discuss martial arts. We came here to discuss alchemy."

* * *

 **Alright, here is Chapter 13.**

 **Updated Andrew Siebensins wiki page:**

 **Andrew Siebensins**

 **Bloodworks Alchemist**

 **Aliases:**

 **Major Siebensins**

 **Kid**

 **Andy**

 **Birthplace: Retrawell, Amestris**

 **Date of Birth: 1893**

 **Age: 21, (Physically) 15-17**

 **Family: Alexander Siebensins (brother), Unnamed parents**

 **Affiliations: Roy Mustang (commanding officer), Amestrian State Military, Elric Brothers**

 **Species: Human**

 **Occupation: State Alchemist**

 **Rank: Major**

 **Abilities: Alchemy (blood and medical)**

 **Hand to hand combat**

 **Swordsmanship**

 **Alchemy**

 **Weapon: Sword**

 **Ring blades**

 **Natural white hair**

 **Bags under eyes/ Insomnia**

 **Unique traits: Automail legs**

 **High tolerance to pain**

 **Extremely blunt**

 **Scar**

 **Goal: Find the Philosopher's Stone** **(formerly)**


	16. Episode 14: A Recall to Childhood

**Moshi~moshi~ everyone! So sorry for having not updating in a while, but just because it is summer vacation doesn't mean I can just stay in my room writing all day and eating snacks and ramen.**

 **FMA: Brotherhood - Bloodworks**

 **Ch. 14 A Recall to Childhood**

* * *

The Elrics and Andrew followed Izumi Curtis and her husband into their home. There, they sat down in the kitchen and everyone was given a cup of tea. The brothers explained how they had been searching for the Philosopher's Stone.

"The Philosopher's Stone, huh?" their teacher asked as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"I was just wondering if you had heard anything about it," Ed said.

His teacher shook her head. "I have no interest in stones. Why would you be researching this legendary item?" she asked suspiciously.

The blonde became flustered and quickly fumbled out, "I-I'm just curious, is all!" Izumi went back to thinking.

"...Philosopher's Stone..." She then perked up as if remembering something. "Now that you mention it, we met an alchemist talking about stones when we traveled to Central City, right honey?"

Her husband nodded. "Yes. A man. I believe his name was...hmm... Hohenheim! Yes, I'm sure it was Hohenheim." At the sound of the name, the brothers perked up, and Andrew stopped sipping his tea.

Alphonse spoke first. "C-Can you tell us what he looked like?"

Izumi began describing the man. "He was on the tall side, blonde hair, glasses, and looked pretty modest. I'm not certain on his age, but he seemed pretty macho." She then picked the waves of gloominess that radiated of her husband. "Oh, but not as macho as you, honey!" she said reassuringly with a smile and a playful elbow to his side. She returned her attention to her students. "So, do you guys know him from somewhere?"

"He's still alive...He's...our father," Al slowly said.

"The one who left home a long time ago. Well, that's great, right? Maybe he is still in Central-" Izumi was cut off when Ed yelled out, "That bastard!"

Keeping his face down, the blonde continued on to say, "I never want to ask him for help!" The Curtis couple just looked at him confusingly before looking at each other. Meanwhile with Andrew, he was thinking to himself and trying to remember something from his childhood. _I know I've heard Hohenheim's name before. But, when?_

The younger Elric spoke again. "So, can you tell us what father said?"

The teacher pondered again. "Hmm...I believe it was something about fulfilling his life long dream. He looked pretty happy."

* * *

During their meal, the brothers told everyone about how they had defeated a corrupted priest in a desert city named Reole.

"Man, there really is someone that evil out there?" Mason asked as he chowed down on some noodles.

"Yeah, I was already pissed off when I found out the Stone he had was a fake. So I transmuted a giant fist to punch him, but I missed," Ed said.

Izumi took a drink from her cup. "Hmph! What an idiot! Something like that could have been used for actually good!"

Her husband took a bit from his chicken before saying, "Kids really shouldn't be doing such dangerous things!"

Alphonse nodded. "I would have just liked to live a peaceful life, but brother wants to run around."

"Huh? Don't go blame it on me!"

"But isn't it true?" Andrew retorted. The blonde glared at him, but said nothing.

"Geez, you guys must have caused a lot of trouble on your trips," Mason said.

"Well, not all the time," Alphonse objected.

"Yeah, we saw a birth happen in Rush Valley!" Edward eagerly informed his teacher.

"We also helped with the delivery," his brother added in.

"Well, Andy here did," Ed said as he gestured his thumb to the man. "Al and I just waited outside the room."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm glad everything ended up okay," his brother said. "But because everyone helped, the mother was fine, too. That child was a blessing to all of us."

Their teacher smiled as she relaxed in her chair. "Ahh, yes. You guys were born like that, too. That's why you must treasure your lives." The brothers smiled at each other.

"By the way, teacher," Ed said, "why don't you have any kids yet?" The atmosphere immediately become somber after the words left the boy's mouth. All was quiet until someone slammed their hands on the table. Every one turned to see that Andrew had stood up.

"Looks like everyone is done here. I will take the dishes inside. Starting with these." The youth gathered the dishes surrounding him and stacked them up. Once he lifted the pile, it reached well over his head.

"Thank you young man," Izumi said. "I'm honestly surprised we ate that much." She along with the others had a small laugh when Andrew spoke again.

"No. These are all my dishes." The laughing abruptly stopped as everyone stared dumbly at his back until he entered the house.

"But...he's so skinny," Ed stammered. Izumi broke from her stupor and turned back to her students.

"Well Ed, I'm glad you and your brother have an adult to chaperone, but 18 is stretching it." The brothers looked at her confused.

"What do you mean teacher?" Alphonse asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Your friend. He's 18, right?" Finally understanding what she meant, the brothers glanced at each other before having a small laugh.

"Umm, well, you are off by 3 years, teacher," Ed answered. Izumi did the math in her head and was shocked.

"21!? He's 21 years old?" their teacher exclaimed. Her husband and Mason were also surprised. "Well, he is a bit on the short side. Guess that made him look young," she said.

"That and he has a freakishly boyish face," Ed added.

"Anyway, Ed! Al! Why don't you show us how your alchemy has come along," Mason suggested.

"Sure! We've been experiment ever since our training finished!"

"Right! Just as teacher said, we trained our bodies, too!" his brother piped up. "Now we can create large structures."

Ed began walking to the front of the house. "Come teacher! Over here!"

Izumi chuckled to herself. "Alright, we're coming."

Once the boys were gone, her husband turned to her, concerned. "Izumi, are you alright?"

"Hm? I'm fine. Don't worry honey," she told him. She smiled. "For those kids to witness a new life being born...it is just a wonderful life experience!"

* * *

Everyone had gathered at the front and was currently watching Al draw a large transmutation circle on the ground. Even Andrew had come back and was at the moment standing next to Izumi. She stole a glance at him, took notice in his slender waist, and then looked down at herself before looking back at him. _If it wasn't for his face, he could seriously pass for a woman._

A familiar flash of alchemy caught her attention, and she turned to see that Alphonse had transmuted a small horse statue; reins, saddle, and all. "My, my!" she said pleased. "Such details," she added as she examined. The poor boy was flustered by her praise.

"Okay, my turn." Ed walked a bit away from his brother's work, but instead of drawing a circle, he just clapped his hands. He didn't notice his teacher's shocked expression as he placed them on the ground and transmuted his own statue. It was also a horse, but his was standing on its hind legs, had large spreading wings, a pointed horn, and long lower canines. His brother obviously disapproved of the creation.

"Brother, you need to have more detail in your work," Al said as he voiced his criticism.

"Huh?! What do you have against my work?"

"Ed you baka. Your work is clearly lacking in balance." Everyone turned to look at the white-haired man, who was walking a bit past Ed's statue. "This thing could tip over at any minute. You have to make sure..." Andrew paused to clap his hands, also not noticing the shock on Izumi's face grow. He placed his hands on the ground and transmuted his own statue. He ended up creating a large coiled snake with it mouth opened exposing sharp fangs, and its head reared back as if ready to strike. "...that it can actually hold its own weight. I gave my work a wide base and the head is the thinnest part, so the neck won't have any trouble holding it up. Your's on the other hand would probably fall over on to some kid," Andrew chided. But the brothers weren't paying attention to his comments as they were too busy shaking in fear from the snake statue.

"Yeah, well at least my work isn't going to give some poor kid nightmares for a year!" Ed said.

"You two don't not to inscribe a circle to do alchemy?" The two boys looked back at Izumi.

"Oh, yes," Ed answered. Izumi face grew darker.

"Ed...Andrew..."

"Yes?" they both asked; Ed nervously while Andrew remained impassive.

"You've seen that **thing,** have you?" Both Ed and Andrew's eyes widened. The former gave a shaking smile.

"Wh...What are you talking about teacher?" he asked.

"You have seen **it,** right?" his teacher asked assertively. Her student nodded, his smiling falling.

"Yes, I have."

Izumi looked over at Andrew and received an answer in the form of a small nod. She noticed how the bags under his eyes seemingly darkened when his eyes widened. She sighed and looked back at her pupil. "So this is why everyone is calling you a "genius", and why you were able to receive a licence at such a young age."

Edward didn't return his teacher's gaze. "I'm no genius...It's just because I saw that **thing**...!... What! Teacher! Did you-?!" Ed's question was cut off when some kids came running up, yelling, "Mrs. Izumi!"

The kids halted their run for a moment, tiptoed around Mr. Curtis while keeping a good distance away from him, and then running the rest of the way to his wife. Sig, depressed by how the children feared him, was reassured by Mason, and both men went back to the meat shop.

"Mrs. Izumi, can you help me?" one of the boys asked.

"What's wrong?"

"The wheel on my toy train broke. Can you fix it?"

"Of course. Let's go inside. I have some tools there," Izumi said as she led everyone in the house. The little boys seemed confused.

"Huh? Aren't you going to use alchemy?" the owner of the train asked.

"Nope," came the quick answer.

"Why not?"

"My daddy told me that you were a great alchemist," a boy with a lollipop piped up. Izumi set the toy down on the train and got to work.

"Alchemy isn't need for a simple job like this! We have hands."

"But alchemy is so much quicker and easier!" the kids said in unison.

"Shut up you three! The wheel's axle is just broken. Hand me that lollipop stick." After she had replaced the damaged piece of the toy, Izumi handed it back to its owner. The boy scrunched up his nose.

"Awww...now it's all ugly and gross," he whined.

"Mrs. Izumi's fixing skilled suck," the third kid said as he and lollipop boy laughed.

A vein popped on her temple. "Noisy, ungrateful munchkins! If you don't want me fixing things, then don't break them in the first place!" The train's owner smiled happily.

"Haha! Thank you!" As he and his friends ran off back into town, he called out, "We'll bring it back to you if it breaks again."

Izumi yelled back, "Didn't I just say take care off it?"

"Mrs. Izumi..." The woman looked over to where the voice came from and saw a cute little girl holding a cat.

"Oh, Menny! Do need something to be fixed?" The little girl nodded and held out the cat a bit.

"Chiko is not moving. Can you please fix her?" Izumi, Edward, Alphonse, and Andrew all looked sadly at the girl, who was much too young to understand the true concept of death.

 _A child's innocence. A precious, but fragile gift that can so easy be broken or taken,_ Andrew mused to himself.

The elder alchemist walked over to the girl, took the cat, and gently placed her hand on its chest.

"I'm sorry. She is already dead."

"Please fix Chiko, Mrs. Izumi," pleaded Menny.

"I can't, Menny. Chiko is dead."

"But, you can fix anything, even Chiko."

Izumi looked at the girl sadly and gently shook her head. "Living things and toys are different, Menny. I am no God." She gently took the little girl's hand and placed it on the cat's chest. "Both you and Chiko have life. Now that Chiko's life has ended, it can't come back," she said as she then placed the Menny's hand on her chest. The little girl began to get teary-eyed.

"But-but...everything was fine yesterday...! Why now...?" Izumi smiled somberly at the now crying child.

"I can't make Chiko come back, but I can make her a grave. Okay?"

* * *

The little cat was buried off in the open field surrounding the town. After Menny was taken home by her mother, Izumi began talking to the boys.

"When life comes to an end, we all will go back to the beginning from where we came. Even when the spirit has passed on, the memories that other have of it will keep it alive. Everything in the world is changing, even human life. Though I know this fact well, there was no easy way to explain this to that little girl."

The air was silent minus the gentle rustling of the grass from the wind. Ed then choose that moment to speak. "Teacher, do think it is possible...to bring someone back from the dead?"

"...Yes. I do." Silence. "Ed. Do you think your decision to be a military dog was a good one?"

Ed frowned and answered, "Ever since the first day, when I'm called a living weapon, I'm afraid I will end up having to kill someone."

"But you're willingly to put up with that risk, if it means accomplishing your goals?"

Edward quickly gained a stern composure. "It is a goal I will fulfill no matter what!" His answer got him a kick to the mouth.

"And you!" Izumi turned attention to the white-haired youth as Al tended to his sibling. "Do you think your goal is worth the risk of having to kill someone?" The man remained silent as he kept his head low.

"Oh. You have no idea who you are talking to. That fear of having to end someone's life does not apply to me." All three stared at him in confusion. The man then lifted his head just in time from the wind to blow his bangs over his left eye and leave the other surrounded by a shadow.

"As said by Colonel Mustang, I possibly have more blood on my hands than any veteran of the Ishvalan War!"

All three were stunned as the stared at the man before them, his icy blue eye seemingly glow from a fire ignited in it. Izumi, still a bit shaken from what she just heard, turned back to her students. It took her some time find her voice, but eventually she did. "Anyways, you two didn't just break my rules. Al, that armor of your's is empty, isn't it? And Ed, your left foot is made of automail."

The brothers looked at her surprised. "How...?"

"Your footsteps make different sounds. And when I threw Alphonse, the sound echoed inside him. I'm not an idiot. What. Did. You. Do. Tell me!" she demanded. The brothers sat silently, before Ed asked, "Where should I beginning?"

Everything was told, and nothing was left out. How the brothers got into alchemy because it made their mother smile, how she tragically was taken from them during a plague, how they came up with idea of performing human transmutation in order to resurrect her, how that was the reason for them wanting to become Mrs. Izumi's disciples, how they learned on the island, how after they got back from training they started working on their plan to bring back their mother, and how on that faithful night everything went astray. Ed took over for a bit as he was the only one who saw the **thing.** Then both brothers recounted how Roy Mustang arrived in their town and inspired Ed to join the military, which he did, and finally how they burned down their own home in Resembool, so they could never turn back.

The silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity, when an unexpected someone broke it. "Are you stupid?" Everyone turned to look at Andrew in surprise. "You burned down your home, so there would be no turning back? That's just a lie you've tricked yourself into believing." Ed jumped in anger.

"Hey, what's your problem? What do you mean it's a lie?!"

"You're just running away." Ed froze. Andrew continued, "You wanted to erase your mistake as much as possible, so you decided to get rid of the place where it happened." Everyone stood still. Edward suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the young man's collar in his fist, fury written all over his face.

"Shut up! What makes you think you can say that to us?!" Andrew stared down at him, before delivering a sharp backhand slap to the boy's cheek that sent him spinning to the ground.

"Brother!"

"Edward!"

Izumi and Al ran to assisted the blonde. "You have someone waiting for you, and somewhere to go when you visit your hometown. All three looked back at the man. He looked up with pure anger on his face. "It's the same for me, but unlike you I **can't** go back!" he shouted. They started at him stunned, as he turned to catch his breath. Ed sat himself up.

"We've spilled our story." Andrew looked at him confused, not expecting him to be calm. The blonde glared up at him. "Now it's your turn, Andrew," Edward said. "Tell us everything."

Andrew lips tightened before letting out an exhale. "I guess I should start in a little town named Retrawell..."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

A young boy ran down a long dirt road along some other boys. They were all dirty, showing all of them had been playing hard that day. The brunette stopped with the group as they continued to laugh and catch their breath. The boy then straightened himself and said, "Alright guys. I need to get home for dinner. I'll see you all tomorrow." He waved good-bye to his friends and began running up the road. While running, he noticed something in his peripheral vision and screeched to a stop. "Hey, Andrew it's getting late. We have to get home now."

Little footsteps could be heard running up the grassy hill the young boy stood on. Soon before him was a little boy around 5 years of age. He wore an adorable red, white, and blue sailor outfit and had spiky brown hair. His bangs were brushed to the right, spikes fanned out around his neck, and a curly ahoge bouncing behind his head. "Hi, Alexander!"

Alexander smiled and said, "Come let's get home before Ma and Pa start to worry."

"Okay, Big Brother!"

* * *

 **I just wanted to make something clear: some things suggested will be revealed later in the story, while others will be revealed in OVAs.**


	17. Episode 15: Black Clouds and Rainy Days

**FMA: Brotherhood - Bloodworks**

 **Ch. 15 Black Clouds and Rainy Days**

* * *

Andrew ran alongside his brother as they made their way home. Their house was a rather cute little thing with its pastel white walls and red roof. Outside of it, they saw a woman sweeping the steps leading to the door. Her chestnut brown hair was tied in a low ponytail, and she had beautiful green eyes. She wore a light violet blouse and a long brown skirt, all underneath a plain white apron. Her feet wore adorned with a pair of sandals. Her gentle eyes and serene smile gave off a tranquil aura.

"Ma!" the two boys yelled gleefully. The woman turned to look, surprised at first, but her smile returned.

"Welcome home, you two. Are you hungry? I have dinner waiting inside for you."

"Hooray! Thanks, Ma!" Alexander said.

"Ma's cooking is the best," Andrew said with a sweet smile, "Nothing in the world beats it!"

All three entered the home and went into the kitchen. There they saw a man sitting at the table, smoking. His back was turned, but it could be seen that he had short messy brown hair and was wearing a simple green shirt, beige trousers, and brown shoes.

"Pa!" The man turned to reveal blue eyes and a bit a thin stubble.

"Hello my boys! Come here and give your Pa a big hug!" The kids happily obliged and warmly embraced their father. "I haven't seen you two all day. All that work at the lumber mill sure takes up my time.

"Honey!" his wife exclaimed as she swiped the cigarette out of his mouth. "What have I told you about smoking when the children are nearby?" Her husband sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey, now. I didn't expect them to be back so soon." His wife sighed, but smile nonetheless.

"Well, let's not let this food get cold, now. Wash up, you two."

"Okay, Ma!"

As the family of four all ate together, in Andrew's little head all he could think was how he had the best family in the world and nothing could change his perfect life.

* * *

Little Andrew walked happily along the path. He had just gotten school, so his green knapsack was still on his back. He was reading a book that had a strange circle was symbols inside of it on the cover. Because he wasn't looking where he as going, he didn't realize he was walking into something until it was too late.

"Hey, watch it brat!"

As Andrew fell, he dropped his book and looked up to see he had accidentally bumped into a 14 year old boy, the same age as his brother. The boy had two more boys next to him, presumably his friends.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Why don't you just look where you going, ya little brat! What are you reading?" The boy picked up the dusty book.

"Hey! That's-"

"Ha! Alchemy? No way some kid like you is going to learn how to do that. You're too stupid!"

Andrew felt tears brimming in his eyes. "No, that's not true!"

The boy snickered. "Yeah it is, you big baby," he said as he threw the book at the smaller boy. Andrew caught it, but was knocked back. "I wonder what else you have in that pack of yours?"

Andrew then felt his knapsack being yanked of his shoulders by the other boys who had walked behind him when he was distracted. They opened it and dumped the contains on to the ground. Books, papers, and pencils fell out.

"No, stop! That's mine!" Andrew exclaimed as he tried to jump up and retrieve his bag. One boy placed his hand the kid's chest and unceremoniously shoved him to the ground. Andrew whimpered and glanced at his elbow. He had badly scraped it and finally the tears fell.

"Ha! Look at the big baby crying!" As the three bullies laughed a voice range out behind them.

"Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing to my brother?" They all turned to see Alexander standing there, looking very displeased.

"Just messing with him. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you guys have hurt him!" Alexander angrily replied pointed to his brother's skinned elbow.

"Oh, he's such a crybaby. Plus why are you standing up for him? He's not even your real brother."

Alex's face turned red. "Shut up! You listen here and you listen good. Andrew is my little brother, and I will not stand for anyone hurting him." The boys dropped what they were holding and slowly backed away before turning and walking off. As soon as they were out of earshot, Alexander rushed to his sibling and helped him up. "Andrew, are you okay?"

"Mmhm." The little boy wiped away his tears as best he could and looked at his brother with a smile. "I'm fine now that big brother is here!" Alex smiled and then began putting everything in the knapsack.

"Why were they picking on you?"

Andrew looked down at his little feet. "I accidentally bumped into one of them while I was reading."

"Hm? What were you reading, Andrew?" The boy pointed at the book in his brother's hand.

"That." Alexander blinked and glanced at the book.

"Alchemy? Andrew I didn't know you were interested in this stuff."

Andrew kicked the dirty with his little toe. "Do you think it's stupid!" His brother was surprised.

"What?! No, no Andrew, this is so cool! You can read this when I can't make heads or tails of anything on this page! You're a real genius!" The little boy looked up at him in surprise.

"Really, big brother? You think so?" Alexander smiled.  
"Of course," he said as he ruffled his sibling's hair eliciting a giggle from the boy. "Now let's go home and let Ma look at that scrape of yours."

* * *

Alexander slowly opened the door of his brother's room. He could see that Andrew was fast asleep, books sprawled on his bed with him. He gently shut the door and turned to his parents.

"He is still asleep. Let's get ready," the boy whispered excitedly.

Some time later, Andrew woke up to the sunlight shining on his face. Groggily, he got out of bed and let loose a yawn. He walked down the stairs and into the dark kitchen, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Ma, are you here? Can I please have some breakf-"

"SURPRISE!"

That startled Andrew out of his sleepy state, and now that the lights were on, he could clearly see the kitchen. A few balloons were tied to the chairs and streamers decorated the table. In the middle of it was a large cake with seven candles and his family was standing there, smiling.

"Happy birthday Andrew! You're turning seven!" his brother exclaimed. Andrew just stood there, dumbfounded.

"You...set up a surprise party...for me?" he asked as he dumbly pointed to himself.

"Of course!" Tears of joy began pouring down the boy's cheeks.

"I love you all!" he shouted as he lunged forward and grasped his brother in a hug.

The party went on without a hitch, until it came to the presents. Alexander hurried over to his brother and placed a wrapped box on the table in front of him. "Here, little brother. Open my gift first!"

Andrew eagerly undid the ribbon and pulled the lid off the box, but his excited expression fell off as soon as he looked inside. "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that big brother," he said reassuringly. "But..." Andrew lifted the box a bit and tipped the contents out. A broken metal horse fell out.

"Huh?! It's broken! But I saved up my allowance to buy you that!" Alexander exclaimed, distraught.

"Don't worry, it's okay brother."

""No, it's not. I need to find you a new present."

"No wait. Just stay here, I'll be right back." The little boy pushed his chair back and hopped down before running off to his room. After a few minutes, he came back with some white chalk.

"Andrew, what are you doing?"

"Just watch Ma." The little boy got back in his seat and proceeded to draw a strange circle on the table around the broken model horse. After he had completed it, he placed his hands on its sides and a bright blue light filled the room. Andrew's mother, father, and brother all turned away, and when they looked back, they were shocked to see that the horse was now standing up, like it had never been broken before.

"There! Good as new, see?" Andrew looked around to see that all of his family had dumbstruck faces. "What's wrong?"

"Was that...alchemy?" his father asked.

"Yes." It was silent before all at once his family started talking.

"That's amazing Andrew!"

"Haha! My boy sure is smart. Learning something that most grown men like myself can't comprehend."

"Oh, I'm so proud of you Andrew."

Andrew, stunned by this sudden reaction, slowly smiled widely.

* * *

A seventeen year old Alex ran deep in woods with his eight year old brother following him. "Come on, Andrew keep up! Who knows what we can find out here."

"I'm coming big brother! Just slow down a little." Alexander kept running ahead until suddenly he felt a sensation of dread build in his stomach. He skidded to a halt and began looking at his surroundings. Andrew soon caught up with him.

"Big brother, what's the matter?" The little boy started to get scared when his sibling didn't answer. Alexander's eyes continued to search through the shadows of the woods until he saw it. A silhouette of a man deep in the trees. The sun shined off of something in his hand.

"Andrew..."

"Hm?"

"Run."

"What? Big brother, what are-"

"Run! Just run back!"

Andrew was startled by his brother's command, but obliged. He took off back where he came and heard his brother following close behind him. But he also heard a third pair of running feet. The little boy looked over his shoulder and to his horror saw that they were being chased. A man with dark skin, white hair, and crazed, hateful red eyes was following them. He had bandages on his body and his clothing was stained with dry blood. In his hand was a dagger, and Andrew could barely hear him over the crunching of twigs and leaves and his own heavy breathing.

"Amestrians...all Amestrians must die!"

"Andrew, don't look back! Keep running!"

Andrew burst through the edge of the woods and almost froze when he heard his brother scream. He turned back to see the man looming over him, fresh blood on his weapon.

"Die, filthy Amestrian!" Andrew turned back to run and felt a sharp biting pain in his right side which then trailed up his back. Still, he ignored the pain and kept running until he got home.

Andrew burst through the door and immediately started coughing, his lungs burning from all the running. His mother dropped the vegetables she had just washed, and his father's cigarette fell to the floor.

"Alexander...bad man...at the woods..." was all he was able to say before he passed out.

When Andrew came to, he was lying on his stomach in a bed and had bandages wrapped around his torso and shoulder. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was his mother and father sitting next to him.

"Oh Andrew!" his mother cried, tears streaming from her eyes. "We're so glad you're awake."

"Ma. Pa. What happened?" the boy asked as he moved to get up, but a sharp sting pain made him fall back down.

"Don't move Andrew. You'll pull your stitches," his father advised.

"Wh-where's Alexander?" His parents flinched from the question. His father looked sadly down to the ground, while his mother began to quietly sob into her hands.

"Andrew...Alexander...is gone. He is dead."

* * *

The funeral was a few days later. Friends and family cried and have their condolences to the grieving family. Andrew wailed as his brother's coffin was lowered into the ground.  
"That poor boy. To watch his step brother die like that. It must have been terrible."

"They never caught the murderer. That just makes it worse."

"Andrew didn't escape unscathed, though. I heard he will have a scar on his back for the rest of his life."

Words like that floated around him as he sat in front of his brother's grave. One by one the guests disappeared, leaving him and his parents behind.

"Andrew. It's time to go home."

"Just a little longer, Pa. I want to say one more good-bye."

"...Okay, Andrew. Your father and I will wait at the entrance for you." Soon, it was just him and his brother.

"Brother..." Tears poured from his eyes. "I'm sorry. You protected me, and I just left you there to die. Big brother, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." It was silent for a bit, except the gentle wind blowing. "Brother, I'm scared. I'm so afraid. Ma and Pa...they won't smile anymore. The house is so quiet. It's so lonely without you! Big brother! Big brother!" the boy wailed out. After some more crying, he calmed down a bit and wiped his eyes. "Everything was perfect. Ma and Pa were happy. You and I were happy. But, no without you..." He sniffled a bit. "I don't know what to do..."Then his eyes shot open as an idea came to his head. "Alchemy...I know how to do alchemy. It something alchemists shouldn't do, but...it'll just be my secret. Big brother...I'm going to bring you back. And then we can be a happy family again."

* * *

One year had passed since that faithful day, and a 9 year old Andrew walked down the road of his village with groceries in hand. He then heard a voice calling his name.

"Hey, Andrew! Can you give us a hand?" He walked up the hill and saw an old friend of his father there with his 18 year old son.

"Hello mister! Do you need help?"

"Yes. You see this is the shed where we house the timber from the lumber mill. Unfortunately, the heavy rain from last night made some of the wall here crumble and now we have a gaping hole. Your step father has told me about you knowing some alchemy. Think you can fix it?"

"Sure!" Andrew set his bags down and took a piece of chalk out of his pocket. He then began drawing on the broken wall.

"Dad," the teen said, "there is no way this brat can fix this wall. I doubt he can even do-" He was cut off by a blinding flash of light and soon he and his father saw that the hole in the wall had been flawlessly mended. Andrew dusted off his pants and got his groceries.

"Is that all mister?" he asked.

"Uh, yes. Thank you very much," the man answered weakly. His son just stood there with his mouth agape. Andrew shrugged and made his way home.

Once he was inside, he made his way into the kitchen and set the bags on the floor.

"Ma, I'm home. I got what you wanted."

"Thank you dear. Now wash up. Dinner's almost ready."

After they had finished eating, Andrew's father said, "Now Andrew, me and your mother are going out to meet some friends tonight. Be sure to be in bed before we get back."

"Yes, Pa," the little boy said. _Sorry, but sleeping is the last thing on my mind. Tonight is the night._

* * *

"35 liters of water, 20 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon, and traces of 15 other elements," Andrew listed off as he dumped each ingredient in the basin at the center of the large alchemy transmutation circle. He was in the shed behind his house, the moon shining through the one window. "Alexander would be 18 now. So this is the recipe for an average adult body. He would be really mad at me if I made him have a little kid's body," Andrew giggled to himself. "Now there just one thing left."

He went over to a small table that had an old bandage on it. Andrew took a knife and scrapped some of the dried blood on to a small dish. "Something for the soul. "Pa's blood...Alexander's father's blood," he said as he sprinkled it into the basin.

"Now, finally. To see big brother again." He placed his hands on the circle. A heavenly golden light bathed him and the inside of the shed. He watched with happiness as the matter in the basin began to shift and form. Then suddenly the light turned into an ominous mix of red and violet. Andrew looked around worriedly. "Something doesn't feel right..."

A sharp pain made him scream and looked behind him to see that his legs had been broken off below his knees and were now in the clutches of shadowy hand-like tendrils.

"What is this...a rebound?!" Suddenly he felt all the hands grasp on to his body and began to alchemically break him down. "No, no! Stop!" Then there was a flash of white and then...nothing.

* * *

Andrew suddenly found himself stand in a white void. Behind him was a large gate that had what looked like a tree with fruits bearing writing in an old language. The boy looked around his surroundings, bewildered.

"Where am I? What was I doing a second ago?"

 **"Hello."** The voice startled him, and he looked forward to see a featureless white figure sitting cross legged in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

 **"Ah, thank you for asking. You humans refer to me as the World, the Universe, God, or the Truth. I am All, and I am One. That means I am also You," **the figure said as it pointed at Andrew. He then heard a creaking noise behind him. Andrew slowly turned around to see that the large gate was opening. A giant eye was soon staring at him and shadowy hands shot out of the gate.

 **"You have dared to knock on God's gate. Now it is open."** The boy screamed and tried to run, but the hands grasped on to him and began pulling him in.

 **"Be quiet, child. Isn't this what you wanted. I shall show you the Truth."** And with that the doors slammed shut.

Andrew felt himself fall down into an empty void that soon filled with light as streams of information of everything he ever knew about and everything he had no idea about flooded his mind.

"Stop it!" he begged. "It's too much! Too much at once! Make it stop!" Then, Andrew saw that his body was being shredded into tiny fragments. "No! What's happening?" He then saw a figure at the end of it all. The white silhouette of his brother, Alexander.

"Big brother...! Please!" he cried as outstretched an arm, and the figure reached to grasp his hand with his own.

Suddenly he was back where he was before, free from the tendrils, and his hand still reaching out.

 **"So, how was it?"** the figure asked.

"My head hurts...from having all that knowledge crammed into it," Andrew replied as he began to walk towards the gate. "But I can see now that this is the Truth! That means my theory wasn't wrong, just incomplete!" He placed both of his palms on the stone doors. "Please, show me more! Just a little more is all I need."

The figure stood up and began walking to him. **"Sorry, but I can't do that. I've already shown you as much as I can for the toll that you've paid."**

"Huh? What toll?" Andrew asked.

 **"Why, these of course,"** the figure answered as flesh and blood legs formed below its knees. Andrew felt a sensation and looked down to see that his legs were disappearing.

 **"This is the law of equivalent exchange, right little alchemist?"** Truth asked with a grin.

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Andrew wailed in agony as he felt himself return to reality. He struggled to lift himself up and hissed when the stumps of his legs rubbed against the ground. "AHHH! It hurts! So...painful!" He dragged himself a bit forward before collapsing again. "Dammit! This isn't wasn't suppose to happen! It burns... feels numb..." He dared look behind him. "No...they're...they're gone!" he cried out upon seeing his missing limbs. The light from the transmutation soon died away, leaving the room dark again.

"Someone...anyone...please help me...Big brother please..." he whimpered as he looked to the center of the transmutation circle. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a mess of exposed organs and bones lying there. The thing reached an arm out towards him before coughing up blood and laying there lifeless.

"No...this can't be happening..." _I've...killed big brother again!_ With that thought, Andrew's eyes rolled back and he fainted.

* * *

The doctor walked out of the room. Natalia Sinn-Weniger immediately shot up from her seat. "Sir, please tell me. Will my baby boy recover?" The doctor waited a bit before answering.

"You and your husband found him just in time. Any longer and he would have died from blood loss. We to stop the bleeding, but giving the severity of his injuries, I'm afraid your son will never walk again." Natalia gasped and softly began to cry. Her husband placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and then turned to the doctor.

"And can you explain what happened to his hair?"

"I've seen this a few times. It usually is the result of severe mental or physical trauma. Andrew is awake. You two can go in and see him."

The couple walked into the room and saw their son propped up in his bed. He was gazing out the window, his new white hair falling to his shoulders having lost its spikiness. The boy turned to look at them with dull eyes.

"Oh, Ma. Pa. You're here to see me."

"Oh Andrew sweetie," his mother said.

"Andrew, what were you doing in that shed?" Jackson Sinn-Weniger asked. "Your mother and I walked in to see you bleeding and that...thing lying there. What was that?" His step son refused to look at him as he replied.

"I was...trying to bring Alexander back with alchemy." His parents stared at him in shock.

"But, Andrew that was one of the things you told us that alchemists never should do!" his mother exclaimed.

"I know."

"If you knew, then why did you still do it?" his father asked.

"Because after...Alex's death, you and Ma became so sad." They stared at their son. "I just wanted...us to be happy again. I wanted us to be a family again. I...I never wanted this to happen."

The family sat there in silence for a while before Andrew broke the silence again. "Ma. Pa. This is going to sound selfish. But please, allow me to get automail." His parents looked at him in shock.

"But Andrew, the operation is extremely painful. You've already been through enough!"

"I don't care!" His mother and father flinched back from his voice. He even surprised himself. "I'm sorry, it's just...I need to be able to walk on my own...if I want to find a way to fix this." The parents looked at each other in a silent conversation before turning back to their child.

"Alright, Andrew. If you really want to do this, we will support you."

* * *

It had been a few years since the incident. Andrew had spent the first three learning how to walk with his new legs and the rest studying every type of alchemy he could.

Andrew had changed a lot. He was taller now, though on the short side. His hair was still snow white, but was cut short now. He had grown muscular, but kept it hidden underneath his clothing. His eyes had grown sullen and had accumulated bags underneath. And his once cheerful smile had been replaced with a small eternal frown. Not since that day had he smiled.

His mother was worried for him. Andrew had practically isolated himself in his room, spending every waking moment studying. He hadn't seen the sun for a long time, and now his skin had become quite pale, almost to the point of being sickly. Her son had stopped being expressive and instead greeted everything with indifference.

Andrew sat in his room as he lit a cigarette. He had stolen some from his father and started smoking them in secret. He watched as the smoke waft to the ceiling. _If I want to join the military, then I have to hid the fact that I can transmute without a circle. Don't want to draw too much attention to myself._ He looked at the scraps of metal on his desk. _Which is why I'm going to make these._ He clapped his hands and placed them around the metal, the blue light shining brightly.

* * *

Andrew walked down the stairs, his new rings on his fingers and a suitcase at hand. He walked into the kitchen where his parents sat.

"Andrew..."

"Ma. Pa. This is the day I go off on my own."

"Andrew, where will you go?"

Silence, then he answered.

"I will be joining the military."

At those words, his father, who had just been sitting quietly, stood up so fast that his chair clattered to the floor.

"Honey-"

"What the hell are you thinking boy!? I remember that I told you and your brother to never join the military. You could be called out to war at a moment's notice. You do not wait to see war. I should know...I fought in the Ishvalan Civil War."

"Even, so Pa, I have to join. It is the only way for me get the information I needed."

"Hmph! Fine, go ahead. Do what you want. Just don't be coming back. This house is no place for a dog."

"Honey!" his wife called after him, but he had already walked out of the room.

"It's okay, Ma. I expected this to happen." She could tell that Andrew was barely able to keep the hurt out of his voice and expression.

* * *

"Andrew, promise me you will write to me whenever you can."

"Yes, Ma. I promise. Thanks for seeing me off."

Andrew was sitting in a train as his mother stood on the platform in front of him.

"Andrew, please be safe and take care of yourself. And good luck."

"Thank you, Ma...Bye."

The train whistle blew and soon mother and son separated. As he rode off, all Andrew could think was, _I can never go home again._

Despite his sadness, no tears fell. He had used them up a long time ago.

* * *

Andrew stood in front of the others, having finished his story. "That's it. Now I'm here."

Edward stared at him. "To be kicked out of your home. By your father no less."

"Hmph, baka." Andrew turned his head away distastefully. "Weren't you listening? That man is not my real father. He's my stepfather." Andrew expression faded a bit. "But still...it hurt."


End file.
